


Una cosa piccola e senza importanza

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi POV, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Asahi pensa costantemente alle sue paure e invece Noya non ci pensa mai. È un po' uno strano allineamento, quindi, quando decidono di parlarne. Noya dice che ha avuto paura dei ragni e Asahi prende la palla al balzo per dire che sì, anche lui ha paura dei ragni, ma non soltanto. Una volta ha visto una biscia e ha sentito che non si sarebbe più potuto muovere, era paralizzato dal terrore (anche se è potuto scappare via, poi), ha paura delle altezze, dei luoghi chiusi e dei luoghi troppo affollati. Ha paura dei rumori forti, di guidare, di fare delle ordinazioni al telefono. Noya vorrebbe ridere, ma Asahi continua con: "Ho paura che Suga e Daichi un giorno si stufino di me e di perderli come amici.Noya si morde l'interno della guancia e sospira. "Io ho paura di non poter più giocare a pallavolo" confessa. "Ho anche avuto paura di te."
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swmr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swmr/gifts).



> La notte è calda, la notte è lunga, la notte è magnifica per ascoltare storie.  
>  **(Requiem, Antonio Tabucchi)**

> So take me back off these streets and we'll never be apart  
> Together from the start  
> Never, never falling back alone ( **The Lumineers** )

  
  
  
**_Prologo. Mani arrossate e fughe notturne_**  
  
Asahi non ha mai avuto paura del buio.   
  
Sua mamma non c’era quasi mai a casa, e suo papà non ha mai abitato con lui, non è qualcosa che gli sembrava troppo strano, o estraneo da lui, il buio. Bastava avere il suo orsacchiotto, prima dei quattro anni, poi bastava riuscire a distinguere alcune linee della stanza intorno a lui. Non era il buio a fargli paura. Perché il buio è sempre stato lì. Dopo scuola, tornava a casa tutti i giorni, posava la cartella e si toglieva le scarpe e la casa era buia. Perché mamma non c’era. Papà è andato via tanto tempo fa, Asahi nemmeno lo ricorda. Il problema non è davvero il buio. E quindi lui non ne ha mai davvero avuto paura. Ci sono così tante cose da temere, ma questa -no. Non questa.  
  
È difficile muoversi, con una valigia dietro. Asahi saltella in avanti e sta per inciampare, cadere, rendersi ridicolo davanti a -nessuno. Non si dovrebbe star rendendo ridicolo davanti a nessuno, visto che la notte sono in pochi a prendere un treno per arrivare a Tokyo. Asahi annuisce piano, cercando di riprendere la valigia, perché non gli scivoli dalle mani, e tira verso di lui la valigia. Non c’è nessun altro rumore, intorno a lui, soltanto lui, le rotelle della valigia, e gli sbadigli annoiati di chiunque sia rimasto in stazione fino a quest’ora.  
  
La verità è davvero questa. Asahi non ha paura del buio, e adesso il treno è buio. Le persone ci dormono dentro. E Asahi è così tanto sveglio da dover essere preoccupato. La giornata inizierà tra qualche ora. Le persone che corrono nella loro routine, provano a mantenere le forze, risparmiarle per quando serviranno. Asahi non ha nessun motivo per fare qualcosa del genere. Riesce a vedere i sedili, riesce a riconoscere le forme di persone e cose. E questo gli basta. Tira verso di lui la valigia e se fuori faceva freddo, dentro il vagone fa così tanto caldo da fargli venire voglia di spogliarsi di giubotto, cappello e sciarpa quasi subito. Il treno partirà tra qualche momento. C’è una pausa programmata che dovrebbe durare almeno una decina di minuti, per controllare che il treno sia in buone condizioni. E Asahi dovrebbe davvero andare a cercarsi un posto per sedersi.  
  
Non gli tremano le mani per l’emozione e nemmeno per il freddo. Continua a camminare, continua a guardarsi intorno e ci sono così tanti sedili liberi che ha l’imbarazzo della scelta per dove sedersi. Lancia un’occhiata verso l’alto. Poi un’occhiata verso il basso. E arriccia il naso, mentre la sciarpa gli pizzica il mento e l’aria condizionata del vagone lo fa sentire soffocare. E quindi prende la valigia tra le braccia, per tirarla sul porta valigie, sperando che non gli cada in testa durante una delle fermate. Ci sono tanti pensieri nella sua testa. Cose che potrebbero andare male. Cose che potrebbero andare malissimo. Cose che potrebbero auto-distruggersi, se rimanesse.   
  
Asahi non ha mai davvero avuto paura del buio.  
  
Usava questa finta paura come scusa per potersi infilare nel lettone della mamma, quando era notte. E diceva che lui aveva paura, perché così mamma non doveva dire che aveva paura lei ed entrambi sarebbero stati bene. Perché lui era lì per lei e lei era lì per lui. Doveva andare così. Il buio era soltanto una scusa. E lui posava la testa vicino al cuscino della mamma e si lasciava abbracciare e la notte faceva davvero tanto caldo. Non è mai stato da solo, finché non è diventato troppo grande, per usare la paura del buio come scusa, e ha iniziato a dormire sul suo letto, e le notti erano fredde e sua mamma gli accarezzava i capelli, e poi se ne andava via. E quegli unici momenti che passava con lei, sono scomparsi, per dare spazio all’appartamento vuoto, un pranzo precotto e la paura di non star facendo le cose come avrebbe dovuto farle.  
  
Mamma non torna a casa da un po’. E stavano solo aspettando che anche Asahi andasse via, per non vedere più nessun Azumane. Per fare in modo che tutti quanti loro possano andare avanti. Mamma è andata via piano piano. Forse anche Asahi lo ha fatto.   
  
Si guarda le mani, per togliersi i guanti. E deve dire che questa è forse una delle poche decisioni che sta prendendo e di cui non ha paura. Andare via, non togliersi i guanti. E, comunque, i guanti li ha fatti Shimizu. E Asahi un po’ sorride, perché lei dice sempre che sono un po’ quelle cose che non avrebbe fatto per nessun ragazzo, a meno che non si trattasse di un amico. Uno vero. Uno di quegli amici che ti mancheranno, quando andranno via. E lei è quella che è andata via, insieme a Suga e Daichi e però ha cucito questi guanti così non si dimenticheranno di loro. Tra loro. Della loro amicizia. Hanno tutti e quattro dei guanti simili. Un cappello simile. Una sciarpa simile. Le mani di Asahi sono fredde, arrossate e un pochino screpolate. Se ne rende conto soltanto quando toglie i guanti. Un dito dopo l’altro, li tira fuori così, per rendersi conto del sudore freddo che gli esce dai polpastrelli.   
  
L’unico che era rimasto indietro, immobilizzato, forse, troppo impaurito per fare un passo in avanti o un passo indietro, era stato lui. Daichi e Suga che sono andati a Tokyo. Shimizu che è andata a vivere da sola, e Asahi, che è rimasto nel loro vecchio paesino, seduto sempre allo stesso tavolo, o fuori dallo stesso negozio, a guardare il nulla, mentre il tempo passava. La verità è che Asahi non ha mai avuto paura del buio, perché gli era familiare.   
  
La cosa che più gli mette paura è quello che gli è estraneo, che non conosce. O forse -beh, in realtà, la cosa che gli fa più paura è un’altra. L’ignoto è solo una delle sue tante fobie, così come lo sono i ragni, l’altezza, rimanere calvo, essere odiato, i rumori forti, le ragazze che bisbigliano quando lo vedono... ci sono così tante paure nella sua vita che davvero non saprebbe da dove iniziare.   
  
Si guarda le mani arrossate. Gli sportelli del treno iniziano a chiudersi.   
  
La sua paura più grande però è stata un’altra. La sua paura più grande è andare davanti al negozio e sedersi e rendersi conto che nessuno si è seduto accanto a lui. La sua paura più grande è chiamare i suoi amici e rendersi conto che i loro orari sono così diversi da non riuscire a parlarci quasi mai. La sua paura è continuare a girare per la città, dopo il lavoro, e rendersi conto di non avere nessuno che vuole vedere, rendersi conto di essere -solo. Andare in camera di sua madre e rendersi conto che non c’è nessuno. Non poter andare a casa di nessuno, perché sai già che non c’è nessuno. Questa è davvero la paura più grande a cui riesce a pensare. Rimanere indietro. Da solo.   
  
Il treno parte. Asahi si sfila la sciarpa e guarda verso il finestrino. Non ha sentito la valigia scivolare in avanti, quindi spera che non cada sopra nessuno. Ci sono così tante cose che potrebbero andare male. Perché lui non è quel tipo di persona che va via, non è quel tipo di persona che rischia. Non si è mai permesso di esserlo e quindi, forse, non è sicuro di quello che può fare e quello che non può fare. Ci sono davvero tante cose che potrebbero succedere e che sono fuori dal suo controllo. Ma se succedono a lui, vuol dire che la colpa è sua.   
  
Non ci sono molte luci, fuori dal finestrino. Solo quel panorama nero nero, tipico delle campagne. Non c’è nessun lampione. Non c’è nessuna luce. Solo il buio. Asahi è abituato alla campagna, alle compagnie piccole, al suo essere un pochino solo. L’abitudine non gli fa paura. L’ignoto un pochino sì. Ma se la scelta è tra il rimanere indietro, rimanere da solo, e il poter correre verso delle persone che sa che gli vogliono bene, che sa che gli guarderanno sempre le spalle, che sa che non importa quello che succede o quello che succederà, non lo lasceranno andare, allora sa che non è davvero una scelta.   
  
Fa più paura rimanere.   
  
E Asahi ha già controllato la stanza di sua mamma. Non c’era nessuno. Ha controllato anche nella sua stanza. Non ha incontrato nessuno. Degli Azumane non è rimasta nemmeno l’ombra. E va bene così.   
  
  
  


###  ** _Parte Uno. Spese notturne e messaggi segreti_ **

_(17.“There is just something about him.”)_  
  
Quando era piccolo, un ragno gli si è posato sulla testa e Yuu ha pensato che sarebbe morto.  
  
Si sta nascondendo dietro lo scaffale di un supermercato che non ha punti ciechi, quindi ha soltanto senso che questo gli venga in mente proprio adesso. Yuu lo ricorda bene. Il batticuore, l’aver chiuso gli occhi e sperato che tutto finisse il prima possibile per non dover sentire dolore. E poi, certo, la risata di suo nonno, che gli ha preso il ragno da sopra la testa e poi lo ha tenuto tra le mani e ha lasciato che facesse una ragnatela tra le sue dita. Gli aveva detto che non aveva senso avere paura di una cosa così piccola, così insignificante. E poi ci aveva pensato e aveva detto che no, aspetta, il ragno non era insignificante di per sé. Era però l’unico modo in cui poteva chiamarlo, visto che, in confronto alla vita, tutti loro sono insignificanti. In confronto a quello che Yuu poteva perdere, per colpa della paura che provava, il ragno era insignificante. E rendeva Yuu insignificante. E Yuu aveva solo quattro o cinque anni, quindi non è che ci abbia capito così tanto. Ma non voleva avere paura. Almeno per suo nonno. Almeno per poter ridere nello stesso modo in cui faceva lui.  
  
Yuu giocherella con la confezione di cerotti e poi lancia un’occhiata verso la cassa, inumidendosi le labbra.   
  
Ha sempre detto che non avrebbe avuto paura. Ha passato tutta la sua infanzia ad avere paura. Ed è tanto tempo, se ci pensi bene, l’infanzia. E suo nonno è fiero di lui, perché Yuu dice sempre che non avrebbe mai, mai e poi mai lasciato che qualcosa che gli sembrava spaventoso potesse fermarlo, o dirgli che non si deve godere il momento della vita in cui si trova. Il nonno è fiero di lui, perché Yuu non fa altro che sorridere, quando trova cose che crede siano impossibili da capire, perché invece di tirarsi indietro si tira sempre in avanti. _Ed è cos_ ì. Non è una bugia.   
  
È davvero così. Yuu è pronto a giurare di essere quasi sempre stato coraggioso nella sua vita. Lo riesce a giurare. Quasi sempre. E di sicuro adesso penseranno che sta rubando, visto che sta provando a nascondersi dietro uno stupido scaffale che nasconde a malapena le sue braccia, figuriamoci la sua testa. E il cassiere è alto. È sicuro che lo ha già visto. Il cassiere. Comunque. Non è che Yuu sia tornato a essere un codardo. È solo che è impossibile non provare mai paura.  
  
E forse c’è stato un momento in cui ha chiuso gli occhi, per qualche motivo e ha pensato che sarebbe morto. Lo ha pensato davvero. E adesso, che è rimasto nascosto e non nascosto dietro lo scaffale, con dei cerotti in mano, pensa che potrebbe morire. Non sa come. Sa solo che potrebbe succedere. E quindi giocherella con le dita e ripensa a quella volta che un ragno gli è caduto trai capelli e a suo nonno e al suo non voler provare nessun tipo di paura.  
  
Si inumidisce le labbra. Prova a respirare. Ci sono momenti per avere paura e momenti in cui sarebbe meglio non provarla. Avere paura è qualcosa di negativo, lui non ha tempo per la negatività nella sua vita. E vorrebbe tornare a casa e addormentarsi. Portare a Chikara i suoi cerotti, il suo succo e qualche cosa da mangiare. Chiudere con questa storia. Quindi prende un respiro profondo e gira su se stesso, le stampelle sotto l’ascella per non poggiare il piede, per affrontare la cosa che, per qualche motivo gli fa più paura di qualsiasi altra cosa in questo mondo. Stringe la scatolina tra le mani. Sente il cuore che gli batte nel petto, a mille, come se volesse fermarsi da un momento all’altro.  
  
Il cassiere osserva i suoi movimenti. Deve pensare che sta rubando. Yuu non sta rubando. Lo può giurare su quello che ha di più caro. Non stava rubando era solo che era stato preso alla sprovvista perché -il cassiere sorride, quando arriva davanti a lui. E Yuu abbassa lo sguardo.   
  
La notte non devono esserci molto clienti. Deve essere per questo che non sente nessuno dietro di lui che gli fa pressione per andare più veloce, deve essere per questo che si è lasciato prendere dal panico. Nel negozio non c’è nessuno che non siano lui e il cassiere. E il cassiere che sorride con quella dolcezza che non sembra dover far parte di lui, visti lineamenti, aspetta che Yuu smetta di far finta di fissare un qualche stupidissimo prodotto per lavare i pavimenti, per fare quello per cui delle persone vanno a comprare cose alle tre del mattino.   
  
Evitare imbarazzo. Magari pensa che Yuu è imbarazzato di quello che sta comprando. Anche se, davvero, nel prendere cerotti, un panino e del succo. Neanche a dire che sta prendendo dei preservativi. Forse dovrebbe prenderne alcuni, per confondere le acque. Far finta che il suo comportamento impaurito, in realtà sia un comportamento imbarazzato. Può succedere? Sarebbe una buona idea? Non sarebbe un po’ come mentire?  
  
Yuu lascia gli articoli alla cassa e, in un momento di puro coraggio, alza lo sguardo verso il cassiere. Azumane. C’è scritto così nel cartellino che tiene appuntato al petto. Azumane. Non che avesse dimenticato il nome. Non pensa che comunque avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo.   
  
Sta pensando al ragno in testa, perché già la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato aveva provato proprio la stessa cosa. Se si guarda adesso le mani, le sente sudate e appiccicose, e alla base del collo ha caldo, così tanto che si sente soffocare. E sente di non avere più saliva in bocca. E Azumane non ricambia nemmeno lo sguardo. Proprio come la prima volta. Sembra essere quel tipo di persona che evita gli scontri, e così facendo evita anche gli incontri. E questa considerazione, invece di calmare Yuu, gli fa salire una vampata di calore dal collo in su. E Yuu _non capisce_. Non riesce a capire.  
  
Azumane passa gli articoli sullo scanner, poi li infila in una busta di carta, dice qualcosa sull’ambiente, ha la voce bassa, molto calma, un sorriso di circostanza. E Yuu riesce a guardargli il viso. A vederlo meglio. Studiarlo. Portava i capelli più corti, quando si sono incontrati la prima volta. Aveva anche il viso più tondo, forse proprio per colpa della pettinatura. Forse invece deve essere il suo essere cresciuto. Sembra più maturo, per qualche motivo. Più forte. Fa più paura della prima volta in cui lo ha incontrato. E quando Azumane alza gli occhi, per sorridergli e dirgli quanto gli deve, Yuu distoglie lo sguardo, fingendo di dover cercare qualche monetina nelle tasche del pantalone.   
  
Paga lasciandogli i soldi sul palmo della mano. Ha una mano grande, Azumane. Un po’ callose. Un po’ screpolate. Yuu cerca di convincersi che la cosa migliore adesso è smettere di avere qualsiasi tipo di contatto col cassiere. E quindi fa un cenno con la testa, prendendo tra le mani la busta della spesa e dando dei lunghissimi salti verso l’uscita, attento a non inciampare e a non posare il piede destro a terra, mentre grida: “Arrivederci!”, coprendo, senza volere il _Torni a trovarci_ di Azumane, detto con un tono dolce, sincero, gentile.   
  
Yuu è davvero molto contento che fuori dal negozio fa freddo, perché sente che il suo corpo gli vuole lanciare un’altra vampata di calore a cui non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire. Stava sudando. Avrebbe iniziato a puzzare in poco tempo, sotto il maglione e la giacca.   
  
Azumane è diventato più alto. Sembra essere diventato più alto. Non sembra essersi ricordato di lui. Yuu non si aspettava che succedesse, comunque. Non pensava nemmeno che lo avrebbe più rivisto, a dire la verità. Non sembra né troppo felice, né troppo triste. Yuu abbassa lo sguardo, giocherella con le dita, mentre fa freddissimo e forse dovrebbe pensare a tornare a casa, piuttosto che al cassiere del negozio. Ma vuole prima calmarsi un po’. Tira indietro la testa. Tra poco inizieranno le stagioni della neve. E Yuu sospira. Prova a prendere un respiro profondo. Prova a calmare il cuore, che sembra voler battere ancora e ancora, come se stesse facendo una maratona.  
  
La volta che lo ha visto, Yuu può giurare di aver visto Azumane sorridere per davvero. Per una frazione di secondo. Poi è tornato serio. E anche nella sua serietà, sembrava felice. Non sa perché, non è mai riuscito a dimenticare quel ragazzo. Ma è anche vero che non si sono mai parlati. Sembra essere diventato più alto.  
  
Yuu non ha paura di niente. Di _quasi_ niente, in realtà.   
  
Ma per qualche motivo, quell’Azumane, gli ha sempre fatto tremare le mani.  
  
  
  
  
  
La vita in città non è poi così diversa da quella in campagna. Asahi si aspettava di meglio. E poi, per qualche motivo, si aspettava di peggio. Asahi si aspettava di tutto, quando, qualche settimana prima si è fatto aiutare da Suga a portare su una valigia che doveva contenere tutta la sua vita. Si aspettava cose diverse, anche quando era sceso dal treno e si era reso conto, per la prima volta, di quanto Suga fosse cresciuto, mentre lo aspettava alla stazione. Si aspettava anche Daichi. Ma Suga ha alzato una spalla e detto che lo avrebbe visto più tardi. E come cosa già suonava strana, ma non ci aveva pensato poi così tanto, non era una cosa che doveva avere tutto quel peso. Asahi si aspettava un appartamento più piccolo, quando è arrivato a Tokyo, ma il sorriso di Suga mentre apriva la porta gli ha fatto capire che non sarebbero certo stati stretti. Si aspettava un clima diverso da quello sopra le montagne. A Tokyo fa un po’ più caldo. Forse questo sarà il primo anno in cui non vedrà la neve. Si aspettava anche un Suga più felice.   
  
Asahi chiude la porta dietro alle sue spalle. Scuote un pochino le spalle, prima di piegarsi per togliersi le scarpe e sbadigliare, quando si rende conto di avere in mano la colazione per se stesso e Suga. Quindi deve posare i succhi e i biscotti sul pavimento e si ritrova a cadere per terra di sedere, mentre litiga coi lacci delle scarpe, e dondola sulla schiena, solo per poi rendersi conto di essere davvero tanto stanco e si lascia cadere sul pavimento, con le braccia aperte e lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto.  
  
Si aspettava Suga un pochino più felice. Non si aspettava che tutto fosse come quando erano al liceo, certo che no. Ma si aspettava che Suga rimanesse più fedele a se stesso, che continuasse ad avere più coraggio. Ma non va così. Ma le persone affrontano la vita in modi diversi da quelli che noi ci aspettiamo. Asahi sbadiglia, ma mantiene gli occhi chiusi. Non ricorda nemmeno più dove ha messo la colazione. Ringrazia che non hanno un animale domestico. Il suo cane, quello che aveva quando era piccolo, avrebbe mangiato biscotti e riso, come se nulla fosse, anche se gli avrebbe fatto male.  
  
I passi di Suga non sono mai stati leggeri. Asahi riesce a sentirlo avvicinarsi, anche se ha gli occhi chiusi ed è di sicuro molto più addormentato che sveglio. E lo sente anche sedersi vicino a lui e poi sdraiarsi. Asahi apre un occhio, per guardare Suga, con lo spazzolino in mano ancora mezzo in bocca e quella maglietta bianca che si ostina a voler usare come pigiama. E ha gli occhi chiusi. Quindi li chiude anche Asahi. “Ho portato la colazione” mormora, stropicciandosi un occhio e sbadigliando di nuovo.   
  
E allora Suga gli posa una mano in faccia, forse per farlo stare zitto. Deve aver dormito molto male, o deve aver dormito così bene da non fargli venire voglia di uscire di casa. L’appartamento è troppo grande per una persona sola. Asahi dorme quando Suga studia e Suga dorme quando Asahi lavora. In un certo senso, non sono mai da soli a casa. I loro impegni si incastrano alla perfezione, per poi decidere di andare a mangiare fuori o per andare a fare compere insieme, o per fare qualsiasi cosa vogliano fare, come guardare la televisione, con Suga a testa in giù, che prova a mettergli i piedi in faccia. Asahi non ha davvero ragione di lamentarsi. Se non fosse per l’assenza quasi cronica di Daichi. Assenza di cui né lui né Suga sembrano voler parlare.   
  
Suga spinge la mano contro la faccia di Asahi. E Asahi ride, tirandosi un pochino indietro e provando a togliere la mano dal viso. “Dai dai” mormora, prendendolo dal polso, per tirarlo dentro casa, verso la cucina. “La colazione è il pasto più importante della giornata.”  
  
Suga scalcia a terra, girandosi di fianco e facendo cadere lo spazzolino sul pavimento. Non apre nemmeno gli occhi, mentre Asahi lo trascina in mezzo al salotto, per poi tornare all’entrata per prendere la colazione. “Posso saltare le lezioni e dormiamo per terra” borbotta Suga, girandosi su se stesso. “Non voglio andare all’università, oggi. Voglio dormire.” Usa lo stesso tono di un bambino. Fa quasi tenerezza vedere ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro da dove viene quella natura vivace di Suga.  
  
“No” risponde Asahi. Ha un sonno che non lo lascia stare nemmeno in piedi. Le ginocchia gli fanno male. È abbastanza sicuro di aver visto due Suga, a un certo punto della loro conversazione e vorrebbe andare a letto e dormire fino a domani, quando dovrà tornare a lavoro e poi sognare a occhi aperti come potrebbe tornare a dormire a casa e dormire per tutto il giorno. Non che non voglia Suga a casa. Dormire insieme a un amico sembra essere una delle cose più rilassanti che si possano fare durante la vita adulta, ma è anche vero che... “Hai già saltato una giornata di lezioni questa settimana” gli ricorda, aprendo le buste, per tirare fuori i succhi e il riso.   
  
Suga gira di nuovo per finire sulla schiena e fa di nuovo dei versi per lamentarsi, mentre chiude le mani in pugni. Solo per poi arrendersi e lasciarsi sul pavimento, come se fosse morto. Asahi sospira e prende le porzioni di riso, per riscaldarle nel forno a microonde. “Ti ho detto che vivere con te è come vivere con mia nonna?” gli chiede, tirandosi a sedere e poi strisciando verso la cucina, poi, di nuovo, si lascia cadere per terra.   
  
“Ricordati di coprirti, fuori fa freddo.”  
  
Suga ride piano, grattandosi il naso. “Eh, infatti” dice poi, posando il braccio sugli occhi. “Possiamo andare a mangiare del ramen. Ti andrebbe di andare a mangiare del ramen, dopo le lezioni?”  
  
Asahi inclina la testa, posando le mani sul tavolo. Il campanello del forno a microonde suona, facendo sobbalzare entrambi. Sono entrambi stanchi. Suga deve iniziare la giornata. Asahi la deve finire. Non vede l’ora di tornare a dormire. Mangiare. E già gli si chiudono gli occhi. “Potremmo invitare anche Daichi” sussurra, aprendo il forno a microonde, sentendo come la mano che muove non sembra essere nemmeno parte di lui. Sbatte piano le palpebre, prima di girarsi verso Suga, che è rimasto sdraiato sul pavimento. “Che dici?”  
  
“Non m’importa” gli risponde lui. Il tono con cui lo ha detto fa capire che non è vero che importa. E ha messo su un broncio, mentre ruota gli occhi. Poi sbadiglia. Forse sta provando a nascondere il suo tono stizzito, o il fatto che, se prima era tranquillo, sdraiato sul pavimento di casa, adesso sembra essere teso. A disagio. Arrabbiato. “Basta che andiamo a mangiare ramen. Ma se vuoi uscire con Daichi, allora vacci con lui.”  
  
Asahi si aspettava così tante cose diverse, quando è sceso da quel treno, qualche settimana fa. Ma, comunque, sospira, scuote un pochino la testa e tira fuori il riso che ha appena riscaldato, sbadigliando. Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno nominare Daichi. È stato un suo errore. “Non importa” borbotta.   
  
  
  
  
Per rigor di logica, si dovrebbe evitare quello che fa paura.   
  
Yuu non è mai stato bravo in queste cose e deve dire di mancare di senso comune, anche se, beh, non sa perché tutti la pensino così. L’unica lezione che ha avuto sulla paura è che dovrebbe essere affrontata. Non ci sono sfide troppo grandi, non ci sono situazioni impossibili. Ha imparato così tanto tempo fa a non arrendersi e a non scappare, che è difficile reagire in altri modi, adesso. È difficile dimenticare. E solo per questo motivo, soltanto per questo, sta di nuovo lì, seduto sul pavimento di un negozio a guardare due nastri adesivi che sono del tutto identici, mentre lancia occhiate nervose alla cassa. Non c’è Azumane. Non c’è la sua paura. Solo nastri adesivi. E lui che continua comunque a nascondersi, accovacciato e con lo sguardo basso, le stampelle a terra, accanto a lui.  
  
Lui è qui perché non sa scappare. Se lo ripete in testa ancora e ancora. Certo, non poteva davvero pensare che Azumane sarebbe stato al negozio a ogni ora. Voleva solo essere sicuro. Sono le sei di sera. Si vede che il suo turno inizia più tardi. E pensarla in questo modo lo fa sentire un pochino, un po’ tanto, uno stalker, e quindi dovrebbe davvero alzarsi in piedi, prendere uno stupido nastro adesivo e tornarsene a casa, chiedere scusa anche soltanto per aver pensato che seguire un ragazzo possa essere una soluzione per -per qualsiasi cosa abbia in testa, davvero. La sua non è buona soluzione.   
  
“Posso aiutarti?” chiede qualcuno dietro di lui. E Yuu si gira piano piano, alzando il mento e quindi lo sguardo, prima di sospirare, con un mezzo sorriso e alzare una spalla. Davvero, non sa davvero come dovrebbe rispondere. Ha solo preso la prima cosa che gli era più vicina, aveva pensato che nessuno avrebbe fatto domande, se avesse fatto finta di star controllando, o comparando, due prodotti per lo più simili. Lo aveva davvero sperato. Ma questo ragazzo sorride, con le mani dietro la schiena. “Anche a me sembra sempre difficilissimo scegliere i nastri adesivi. La verità è che non so mai scegliere quale può essere il migliore per i diversi momenti. Ad esempio, se vuoi attaccare una fotografia sul muro? Va bene. Se vuoi attaccare un tuo amico sul muro? Non va sempre tutto bene.”  
  
Yuu aggrotta le sopracciglia. Giocherella coi nastri adesivi. “Hai incollato dei tuoi amici su un muro, con uno di questi?” gli chiede, alzando il mento per guardare il ragazzetto arricciare il naso e sorridere. “E ha funzionato? E perché lo hai fatto?”  
  
“Per testare le mie abilità” mormora il ragazzino, allungandosi per prendere un terzo nastro adesivo. Poi si accovaccia accanto a Yuu e arriccia il naso, mentre sorride. “Sto scherzando. Non c’è molto da fare. O almeno non c’è sempre tantissimo da fare e quindi io e un mio collega proviamo i prodotti del negozio... dopo averli pagati. Non lo facciamo come dipendenti, ma come...” Sospira. “Non dirlo al mio capo. Ma con questo puoi attaccare al muro una persona per qualche ora” Gli passa il nastro adesivo che ha preso dagli scaffali, con un sorriso un pochino incerto. “Non ho mai provato a rapire nessuno.”  
  
Yuu sbuffa una risata. Sull’etichetta del ragazzo c’è scritto Sakunami. Non sembra essere nemmeno così grande. Di età. Forse va ancora al liceo. “Devi sistemare qui?” gli chiede. Inclina la testa e non sa come deve essere lavorare in un negozio del genere, ma sa che ci sono sempre persone che sistemano e persone che spazzano e non sembrano avere mai un momento libero.  
  
Si chiede se anche Azumane, ogni tanto, mette in ordine gli scaffali. Se l’altro giorno, quando Yuu lo ha visto ed è sobbalzato sul posto e senza volere ha fatto cadere tantissime scatole di cerotti, e le ha rimesse sugli scaffali alla bell’e buona -si chiede se Azumane ha dovuto rimettere tutto in ordine, o se lo ha fatto qualcun altro. Si chiede se questo suo stare in questo negozio non porti più problemi che altro. Vede Sakunami sorridere con gioia, mentre scuote la testa con anche troppa energia. “Ho finito il turno” risponde. “Sto aspettando il mio amico. Ci mette sempre tantissimo per cambiarsi.”  
  
“Ma neanche tu ti sei cambiato” fa notare Yuu, con la testa inclinata e il suo sorriso divertito.   
  
“Il mio amico è davvero _molto lento_ ” risponde Sakunami con una smorfia. Poi alza una spalla. “E poi il ragazzo che deve darci il cambio ancora non è arrivato. Ha chiamato e detto che ci avrebbe messo un pochino di più perché aveva dei problemi personali.”  
  
Yuu annuisce piano. Poi sospira e alza il nastro adesivo che Sakunami gli ha dato. “Quindi questo se voglio fare degli scherzi a qualche mio amico, giusto? Certo non per rapire qualcuno.”  
  
“Vuoi davvero rapire qualcuno?” Sakunami sembra essere troppo preoccupato. E Yuu ride, dandogli una forte pacca sulla spalla, per tranquillizzarlo, mentre ripete _ma no ma no_. E Sakunami un pochino ride, ruotando gli occhi. “Certo” borbotta, grattandosi un sopracciglio. “Non che pensassi davvero che tu fossi un... anche se se lo fossi stato forse la cosa migliore sarebbe stata...” Sakunami non finisce la frase, perché c’è il suono del campanello della porta e lui si distrae, alzandosi in piedi, andando quasi sull’attenti. Corre verso la porta. Yuu non riesce a vedere chiunque sia che è appena entrato, sa solo che forse dovrebbe soltanto smetterla di comportarsi come se avesse cinque anni, come se quell’Azumane fosse quel cane che continuava a dargli fastidio quando andava a trovare il nonno. Giocherella con i nastri adesivi. Alla fine, deve ancora capire che cosa ha di così speciale quell’Azumane. Perché continua ad avere la stessa reazione di quando andava al liceo, perché continua a sentire quel senso di terrore quando si trova davanti a lui.   
  
Forse hanno ragione e lui non ha nessun senso comune.   
  
Qualcosa è andato male durante la sua educazione o altra roba che ha già sentito dire da qualche altra parte. Gratta l’inizio del nastro adesivo. Forse dovrebbe soltanto tornare a casa e smetterla di tormentarsi. Potrebbero davvero esserci delle sfide troppo grandi per lui. Potrebbero davvero esserci delle paure che non puoi affrontare da solo. Forse dovrebbe chiedere aiuto a qualcuno. Portare con sé Ryuu? O forse smettere di venire del tutto al negozio? Ma se poi ha bisogno di qualcosa? Questo è il negozio più vicino al suo appartamento. Se poi avesse bisogno di qualcosa alle tre del mattino? Yuu sospira. Deve solo smettere di avere così tanta paura. Non è davvero da lui.  
  
Quindi si alza in piedi, aiutandosi con le stampelle, e sospira, prima di muoversi verso la cassa e trovarsi davanti Azumane che risponde a qualche domanda di Sakunami. Come sta Suga, chiede il ragazzino. Chiede anche se è successo qualcosa di irreparabile e Azumane sorride, grattandosi il retro della nuca e scuotendo la testa. Risponde. Ha una voce bassa. Profonda. Vibra nella stanza. Non riesce nemmeno a capire che cosa sta dicendo. Non riesce a concentrarsi sulle parole. Solo sul tono.  
  
E Yuu rimane a guardarlo e Azumane gli sembra essere così terribile in tutti i sensi, che, di nuovo, le sue mani iniziano a tremare. Dovrebbe scappare da ogni suo tipo di paura, perché è questo che fanno le persone con un po’ di sale in zucca. Se lo sta ripetendo molto spesso, nell’ultimo periodo. Ma Yuu invece decide che deve avvicinarsi alla cassa, pagare il nastro adesivo che non gli serve, avvicinarsi ad Azumane. Le paure vanno affrontate, le persone conosciute. E a Yuu tremano le mani. Quando Azumane si gira verso di lui e sorride, forse per dargli il benvenuto o per chiedergli che cosa può fare per lui, Yuu lo fissa, prima di annuire a se stesso, lasciare il nastro adesivo su uno scaffale a caso e uscire dal negozio. Senza dire nemmeno una parola.   
  
Nemmeno una. Non soltanto quindi non ha affrontato un bel niente. Ha anche fatto la figura dell’idiota.   
  
Si passa le mani in faccia, come se dovesse lavarsi via qualcosa e sbuffa. Ha anche fatto la figura dell’idiota e lui non può davvero andare avanti così. Non così. No. Ugh. Ci vuole una mano dalla cavalleria. Yuu ha appena deciso che non può affrontare questa cosa da solo. Ci vogliono i Difensori della Terra.  
  
  
  
  
Asahi si copre gli occhi con le mani, mentre Suga si butta sul suo letto, con un tonfo, facendo cadere lo zaino sul pavimento e dandogli una spinta leggera. Quando Asahi non risponde, però, alza la gamba quel tanto che basta per dargli un calcio dietro la schiena e spingerlo ai lati del letto. E ad Asahi il calcio ha fatto male. Ma è anche vero che ha tanto sonno e che non riesce davvero ad arrabbiarsi, quando Suga si è comportato così per la maggior parte della loro amicizia. Ha questo strano istinto, Asahi, di accettare passivamente qualsiasi cosa che Daichi e Suga gli tirano addosso. Forse dovrebbe essere un pochino più proattivo. Si chiede se -sono un po’ di giornate che si chiede se il suo temperamento non abbia influito nel litigio tra Suga e Daichi. “Mi hai fatto male” mormora con la voce roca, mentre si passa una mano trai capelli e si sposta un pochino. per lasciare che anche Suga si metta comodo sul suo letto.   
  
“Era quello che volevo fare” gli dice, iniziando a punzecchiargli il fianco con le dita. Asahi grugnisce contro il cuscino e Suga lo prende come se fosse un permesso per dargli più fastidio, continuando a punzecchiarlo ancora e ancora, per poi scoppiare a ridere e allargare le braccia, sdraiandosi a stella sul letto. Colpisce con il polso il naso di Asahi, ma non gli fa abbastanza male da farlo lamentare. “Stavo pensando a quella volta in cui sono andato a casa di tuo nonno e tu non c’eri ma c’era il tuo cane che mi ha mangiato il cappello. Te lo ricordi? Mi ha mangiato il cappello.” Si indica la testa e poi stira la schiena. Asahi sbadiglia e si gira di lato, per guardare il suo amico che guarda il soffitto. “Oggi a lezione stavamo parlando di quelle piccole coincidenze che cambiano la vita. Hai presente, Asahi?”  
  
Asahi si passa una mano sul viso. È stanco. La verità è che vorrebbe continuare a dormire. È stata una serata stancante. Non perché ci fosse tanto lavoro da fare, quanto perché sembra che Aone si sia messo in testa di dare fastidio a tutti i potenziali clienti dopo le due del mattino. Li guarda. Li innervosisce. Aspetta che si girino verso di lui con una smorfia, per chiedergli che cosa ha che non va e poi fa un mezzo sorriso e alza una spalla e, per qualche motivo, questo rende le persone ancora più nervose. A quel punto è Futakuchi a entrare in gioco e basta che dica soltanto una parola, una sola, per far partire una discussione. Quando Moniwa-kun gli ha detto che avere i turni con loro due sarebbe potuto essere stancante, pensava si riferisse all’orario, non ai suoi colleghi. Asahi sbadiglia di nuovo. Mugugna qualcosa di incoerente e torna a chiudere gli occhi. E allora Suga gli dà un colpo dritto sul petto, che lo fa risvegliare, mentre si lamenta con un: “Mi hai fatto male!”  
  
“Certo non volevo farti bene” ribatte Suga, ridacchiando. Sbatte i talloni contro il materasso e sospira. “Uno non ci pensa mai, ma se noi siamo davvero parte di qualcosa di più grande di noi, quella volta che sono andato a casa tua e tu non c’eri e il tuo cane mi ha mangiato il cappello, mi chiesto che cosa sarebbe successo se non fossi andato a casa tua, o se non ci fosse stato il tuo cane, o se tu non fossi rimasto un po’ più di tempo per pulire le classi. Cosa sarebbe cambiato? Avresti portato i capelli più corti -ti posso tagliare i capelli?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Suga aggrotta le sopracciglia e gira la testa verso Asahi. “Ti posso tagliare i capelli?” chiede di nuovo, scandendo bene le parole, neanche fosse possibile che Asahi abbia capito male la domanda.  
  
“No” ripete Asahi, scandendo anche lui bene le parole perché a quanto pare Suga potrebbe davvero non capire la risposta. Apre un occhio, per vedere l’immagine sfocata di Suga che gli mette il broncio. “Andrò a tagliarmeli da qualcuno che sa tagliare i capelli".  
  
“Io so tagliare i capelli.”  
  
“Non è vero.”  
  
“Invece sì. Dai. Posso tagliarti i capelli?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Perché no?”  
  
Asahi assottiglia lo sguardo e sospira. “Perché non sai tagliare i capelli” mormora, cercando di alzarsi a sedere. Adesso che si è svegliato, ecco, ha fame. Sbadiglia. Ha davvero tanta fame. Riesce ad afferrare il suo cellulare, che è caduto, a quanto pare, per terra, mentre lo stava caricando. E non è poi così tanto tardi. C’è un messaggio non letto di Daichi. “Se avessi fatto un corso, o non so che altro, allora ti lascerei tagliarmi i capelli. Anzi. Se fai un corso per tagliarmi i capelli, te lo giuro, te li lascio tagliare.” Prova di nuovo ad alzarsi, ma Suga lo tira giù, prendendolo dalla maglietta, per farlo sdraiare accanto a lui. “Cosa?” gli chiede, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi pesanti.  
  
“Ho sonno. Dormiamo.”  
  
Asahi sbatte le palpebre. Non è che lui non abbia sonno. Non è che lui non voglia dormire. E non ha nemmeno una scusa per alzarsi dal letto. Tokyo è noiosa, quando non hai soldi da spendere. E Asahi non ce li ha. Quindi tira indietro la testa, appoggiandola sul cuscino e guarda il soffitto, mentre sente Suga sistemarsi sul fianco. Giocherella con il cellulare, prima di staccarlo dal caricatore. Non sa perché, ma il messaggio di Daichi lo fa sentire come se si trovasse in mezzo a fuoco incrociato. Certo adesso non lo può leggere, quel messaggio. “Sei tornato direttamente dalle lezioni?” chiede, chiudendo gli occhi. Vorrebbe poter fare altre domande. Vorrebbe che la situazione fosse un pochino più normale, almeno naturale. Non fa altro che pensarlo, in questo periodo. Vorrebbe che tutto fosse come prima. Gira il cellulare tra le mani. Ha anche molto sonno, forse per questo la situazione gli sembra così insostenibile.  
  
“No” risponde alla fine Suga. Sbadiglia, portandosi le mani davanti alla bocca, poi ruba il cuscino da sotto la testa di Asahi, per poterselo mettere sotto la sua testa. “Sono andato a prendere il pranzo e prima sono andato in biblioteca per studiare. C’era anche Yaku. Ti saluta. Stavo pensando che potremmo prendere un cane. Tu? La tua giornata di ieri?”  
  
Asahi aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia e fa una smorfia. “Quei due ragazzi mi toglieranno la forza vitale” si lamenta. Sblocca il cellulare. Non sa se controllare le email. Sospira, lasciando cadere il cellulare accanto a lui. “E c’è un ragazzo, un cliente, che ogni tanto viene e mi fissa." Si passa le mani sul viso, frustrato. "Cioè, non sempre. L’altro giorno stava parlando con Kosuke-kun e doveva prendere un nastro adesivo, mi pare, e sembrava essere molto convinto nel suo dover comprare il nastro adesivo e tutto, ma quando mi ha visto, è solo andato via. E quando invece gli servono delle cose e le deve comprare e ci sono solo io, guarda sempre da un’altra parte, mi guarda malissimo, penso di avergli fatto qualcosa. Non lo so. Magari senza volere l’ho spinto mentre uscivo dal negozio. Magari ho saltato la fila e lui stava davanti e non riesce a perdonarmelo, magari... lo avrò investito ed è colpa mia se va in giro con le stampelle. Magari è un atleta e…"  
  
“Magari gli hai ucciso il padre e ora è qui in cerca di vendetta” scherza Suga, strusciando la faccia contro il cuscino. “O, magari eh, non ti sta guardando male.”  
  
“Mi sta guardando male, Suga. Riconosco quando una persona ce l’ha con me.”  
  
“No” risponde Suga, alzando la testa quel tanto che basta per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Eh, no. Non lo sai per niente.” Poi sbuffa dal naso e ruota gli occhi, fingendo di voler ridere. E Asahi ha davvero troppo sonno per pensare a tutto questo. Troppa fame per avere l’energia di mandare avanti un qualsiasi tipo di discussione. “Deve essere la tua faccia, comunque. La tua faccia a volte fa paura.” Gli posa il palmo della mano sul naso e continua a sorridere con una leggerezza che potrebbe sollevare le montagne. E Asahi arriccia il naso, prima di scansare la mano dal suo viso. E ridono entrambi, piano, sdraiati sul letto di Asahi.   
  
“Hai buttato il pranzo vicino al letto, vero?”  
  
Suga aggrotta le sopracciglia, lancia un’occhiata al lato del letto più vicino a lui e poi schiocca la lingua contro il palato. “No” mente spudoratamente. “Perché mai avrei dovuto?”  
  
“Se avessimo avuto un cane, si sarebbe mangiato il nostro pranzo” gli fa notare Asahi. Non ha capito quando è dovuto diventare il più maturo dei due, ma, a quanto pare, adesso è questo il suo ruolo. Riprende il cellulare tra le mani. Se deve essere lui quello maturo, allora lo deve fare bene. Deve pensare bene a che cosa fare adesso, che Suga è distratto, prima che anche lui perda il coraggio e non riesca a mandare l’email.  
  
 _Venite a trovarci._ Non dovrebbe essere un email così problematica. Per questo la invia. Poi lascia cadere il cellulare accanto al suo fianco e torna a guardare Suga, che gli tiene il broncio.  
  
“Vivere con te è davvero come vivere con mia nonna” borbotta Suga, alzandosi a sedere per prendere la busta con dentro il loro pranzo. Ma, prima, decide che è una buona idea dare un altro, piccolo, calcio al sedere di Asahi. “Stai sempre a criticarmi.”  
  
“Magari se non facessi cose per cui non dovresti essere criticato...”  
  
Suga gli dà un altro calcio sulla schiena. E Asahi ride. Non può aver fatto niente di male, alla fine, con quella semplice email a Shimizu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Difensori della Terra sono cinque, ma Ryuu è fuori Tokyo, per andare a trovare sua sorella, quindi, per il momento, sono soltanto quattro. E quattro devono quindi bastare a questa missione. E va bene. Più che bene, perché meno sono meno possono attirare l’attenzione. Nonostante Chikara stia camminando con gli occhi chiusi, trascinato per il negozio da Kazuhito, mentre ripetono entrambi che non possono stare fuori così tardi da casa. Perché _bla bla bla_. Non sono molto d’aiuto così e Yuu non può davvero fare finta di guardare di nuovo quei due nastri adesivi perché -sarebbe ancora più strano di quello che sta facendo adesso. E almeno ha Hisashi accanto. Dovrebbe sembrare un pochino meno sospetto, così. Giusto?  
  
Le batterie sono tutte uguali in tutte le parti del mondo. Almeno, Yuu la pensa così. E da qui non riesce a vedere bene Azumane. Ma c’è il pro che nemmeno Azumane riesce a vederlo bene da qui.   
  
Non è la prima volta che Yuu si prende una cotta. È questo quello che ha detto Chikara, sbadigliando, quando ha pensato che Yuu non fosse a portata d’orecchio. Non è nemmeno la prima volta che confonde i suoi sentimenti. E l’unica cosa di cui ha bisogno in questo momento è solo tempo e pazienza. Tempo per far guarire Yuu e pazienza per supportarlo durante questi mesi. E Yuu non ha capito bene quello che voleva dire. Se ne stava seduto in camera sua, a guardarsi i piedi, con le gambe incrociate ed è così frustrante vivere in un mondo in cui tutti pensano di avere la risposta per i tuoi problemi ma non ce l’hanno. È così frustrante non riuscire a farsi capire. E anche adesso, in questo momento in cui Hisashi tiene le mani in tasca , è così frustrante pensare che non hanno capito il motivo per cui li ha trascinati fino a qua.   
  
La cosa buona è che non devono capire, per essere d’aiuto. Devono solo esserci. E loro ci sono sempre stati. Quindi va davvero bene così.  
  
Azumane è rimasto alla cassa, con un sorriso di circostanza. E ci sono altri due ragazzi, fuori dal negozio, che continuano a girare, come se avessero paura che Yuu e gli altri abbiano deciso di fare un furto. Neanche fossero dei personaggi di Ocean Eleven. E poi un colpo per rubare che cosa, in effetti, non si sa molto bene. Tutto quello che si trova dentro il negozio, Yuu lo può comprare senza nessun problema, oppure andare a prenderlo a casa dei suoi nonni, in campagna. È anche vero che questo i commessi del negozio non lo possono sapere. Quindi Yuu ha deciso di non prendersela. E di fingere che lo sguardo del tipo alto, che sembra davvero tanto, ma proprio tanto, voler fare a botte con lui, per qualche motivo, non gli dia fastidio. E continua a tenere la testa chinata, mentre giocherella con una confezione di batterie.   
  
Può anche essere vero che non è la prima volta che Yuu si prende una cotta per qualcuno. Potrebbe anche essere. Ma è vero che nessuno prima di Azumane gli ha fatto tremare le mani. È anche vero che nessuno lo ha fatto sentire come quella volta col ragno. E si chiede, in realtà, se questa volta il ragno non è lui, se la cosa piccola e insignificante non sia lui, se è per questo che Azumane lo mette così in soggezione. Non può essere una semplice cotta. C’è qualcosa in Azumane. Qualcosa che lo mette sugli attenti. Che gli dice che dovrebbe trovare qualcosa. E che se non vuole trovarla, allora forse è meglio non cercarla.   
  
Yuu non è un codardo. Ma può dire che si fida del suo istinto.  
  
Yuu ha avuto paura di tante cose, ma non ha mai nemmeno pensato che prendersi una cotta, e poi innamorarsi sia una cosa spaventosa. Fa male? Okay, sì, e fa male nel corpo così come fa male nella mente, ma non fa così paura. La cosa peggiore che potrebbe capitargli, e gli è capitata, è essere respinto. Ma comunque poi c’è quel momento in cui tutti i suoi amici gli stanno intorno e anche Hisashi è più gentile del solito, e quindi non tutto il male viene per nuocere. Yuu non ha paura di prendersi una cotta e le sa riconoscere, le sue cotte. E questa? Questa tutto è tranne che una cottarella. Soprattutto perché non ha mai provato la sensazione di morire. Soprattutto perché non ha mai avuto così paura, come invece ha paura adesso.  
  
Quindi. Se i suoi amici pensano che sia lui a essere un po’ troppo melodrammatico, se tutti vogliono pensare che sta rendendo un sasso una montagna, va bene. Solo che vorrebbe davvero tanto sapere il perché. Vorrebbe capire. Suo nonno dice sempre che la paura fa perdere opportunità. Yuu vuole sapere che cosa sta perdendo adesso, avendo paura. E vuole sapere solo per poi tirarsi indietro, vedere il tutto da una nuova prospettiva. Perché non glielo vogliono permettere?  
  
Il ragazzo alto e senza sopracciglia, che Yuu non vuole per niente guardare negli occhi, perché, davvero, sembra star cercando qualcuno con cui litigare, e lui non può litigare in questo momento, ha iniziato a fissare Hisashi, mentre Yuu continua a fissare e giocherellare con le confezioni di batterie per un telecomando che non ha bisogno di batterie. E Hisashi, che ha sonno, che sta qui soltanto per Yuu, e che non riesce nemmeno a guardare così bene Azumane da dove si trovano, tiene le mani in tasca, sospira, liberando il braccio con cui aiutava Yuu a stare in piedi, e si gira verso il tipo, che è più alto di lui, prima di alzare un sopracciglio.   
  
“C’è qualcosa che non va?” gli chiede, facendo un passo verso di lui. E il ragazzo senza sopracciglia rimane in silenzio a guardarlo. Yuu sente puzza di guai. Non che gli importi. Va bene, per lui, adesso, sfogare un po’ della sua frustrazione, giusto? E comunque, è da un po’ che il tipo cerca rogne. Magari è ora di fargliele trovare. Hisashi tira fuori le mani dalle tasche, per incrociarle davanti al petto. E poi sbuffa una risata leggera. “Il mio amico vuole solo comprare delle batterie.”  
  
Il tipo rimane in silenzio.  
  
Ma che cazzo vuole?  
  
Yuu sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di avanzare per poter affiancare Hisashi, ma viene tirato indietro da un Chikara, che sbadiglia, forse annoiato, forse assonnato. Yuu deve per prima cosa trattenere uno sbadiglio, perché vedere Chikara sbadigliare gli fa venire voglia di sbadigliare. Sono istinti animali. Non ha paura di dimostrare il suo affetto in questo modo. Solo che adesso sbadigliare gli toglierebbe ogni aspetto minaccioso. Quindi tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre lancia un’occhiataccia a Chikara, che ha un sorriso anche troppo stupido, mentre lo tira indietro e alza le sopracciglia, indicandogli la caviglia.  
  
“Futakuchi!” chiama qualcuno dall’altra parte del negozio. Yuu non riesce a capire chi, sa che è una voce familiare, profonda, ma ha soltanto il tempo di girarsi, prima di tornare ad affrontare il Gigante Senza Sopracciglia, e si ritrova un altro ragazzo alto che sorride, mentre si appoggia alla spalla del Gigante. Anche questo tipo sta cercando rogne. E Hisashi li sta affrontando entrambi, con l’espressione più annoiata del mondo. Se ci fosse stato Ryuu, Chikara adesso non terrebbe Yuu fermo dalla maglietta, questo è sicuro. E forse avrebbero iniziato una discussione, okay, ma certo non sarebbero arrivati a fare a botte. Non sono certo dei teppisti. Come invece sembrano essere questi due davanti a loro, che vogliono venire alle mani con Hisashi.   
  
Yuu si muove, per liberarsi dalla presa di Chikara, ma se all’inizio Chikara si lascia sfuggire dalle dita la maglietta di Yuu, subito dopo lo afferra dalla spalla, per non farlo andare avanti. “Basta” gli sibila.  
  
“Oh, scusate” inizia il tipo che si è materializzato davanti a loro. E sta sorridendo, ma si vede troppo che non sta davvero sorridendo perché li vuole tranquillizzare o perché si vuole scusare. “Al mio amico non piacciono le grandi folle. Soprattutto se ci sono persone che non comprano.”  
  
“Futakuchi!” lo rimproverano. E Yuu si alza in punta di piedi, per rendersi conto che Azumane anche si è mosso e che sta venendo dalla loro parte. È stato lui a chiamarlo. È stato lui a parlare. Yuu rimane a guardarlo, lo segue con gli occhi, con ogni voglia di litigare che gli scivola via dal corpo. Con anche il respiro, che sembra non voler più entrare nei polmoni e gli occhi sbarrati e le mani che gli tremano e le ginocchia che iniziano a sentirsi deboli. E non può stare così tanto vicino a lui. Non adesso. Non lo capisce. Non aiuta che ci siano Chikara, Hisashi e di sicuro non sta aiutando nemmeno Kazuhito, che se ne sta in disparte a mangiare patatine, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse per nulla al mondo. Yuu non può ancora. “Scusate” inizia Azumane, cercando di spingere via i due ragazzi. “Prendono molto sul serio il loro lavoro. Ma sono dei bravi ragazzi.”  
  
Yuu non ce la può fare. La sua mente è in bianco. Quindi si gira verso Chikara, con gli occhi sbarrati e, se prima era lui a tenerlo fermo, perché non andasse contro dei semplici commessi che li stavano guardando male, adesso è Yuu che gli chiede con gli occhi di aiutarlo, perché non sa che cosa fare, non trova le parole, non riesce nemmeno a sembrare un essere umano, in questo momento.   
  
Chikara lancia uno sguardo prima a Yuu, poi ad Azumane. E sospira un sorriso, rilassando le spalle. “No, no” dice, scuotendo la testa. E Yuu sta tenendo stretta la sua maglietta, quindi deve essere questo che lo ha convinto a dire o fare qualcosa. “Lo capiamo. Non si deve preoccupare. Aspettiamo che il mio amico paghi e ce ne andiamo.” Abbassa lo sguardo verso Yuu e alza le sopracciglia, come se questo dovesse dirgli qualcosa, suggerire qualcosa, almeno. Ma la testa di Yuu è vuota. Non gli viene in mente niente. Non riesce a pensare. Quindi si inumidisce le labbra, guarda la giacca di Chikara e aggrotta le sopracciglia.   
  
Yuu muove la spalla, per liberarsi dalla stretta di Chikara. E lo lascia andare anche lui. Prima di mugugnare: “Vi aspetto fuori”, riesce a lanciare solo uno sguardo veloce ad Azumane, solo per poi girarsi di nuovo di scatto e marciare verso la porta, con Hisashi che sospira e borbotta _sì, proprio da solo vai,_ mentre lo rincorre.   
  
Perché. Deve. Sempre. Fare. La. Figura. Dell’idiota? Perché? Perché? Perché? Ogni volta. E si nasconde dietro gli scaffali. E non guarda negli occhi le persone che gli parlano. Ed è pronto a iniziare una discussione solo per per scappare via quando compare Azumane. Perché non può essere normale?  
  
Quando esce dal negozio, riesce di nuovo a respirare. C’è dell’aria fresca, le voci delle persone che parlano e ridono e camminano a braccetto. Le persone che sono quello che vogliono essere di notte. E Yuu si ritrova ad accovacciarsi sul marciapiede, con tutto il freddo di metà settembre, la caviglia che inizia a fargli male, a fissare la strada davanti a lui e chiedersi che cosa c’è di sbagliato in lui. Che cosa c’è di così tanto speciale in Azumane da tormentarlo anche anni dopo il loro primo incontro. Perché ha la sensazione di volersi mettere in mezzo a una cosa importante, senza però rimanere scottato. Questi sono comportamenti da codardo. E Yuu _non è un codardo_.   
  
Si è preso una cotta così tante volte, ed è stato rifiutato così tante volte da aver perso il conto. Una volta una ragazza lo ha rifiutato mentre mangiavano insieme il gelato. E non aveva nemmeno dovuto farlo sapere esplicitamente, gli aveva solo fatto capire che sarebbe stato bello avere un fratellino come lui. Aveva anche aggiunto che era bello poter guardare dall’alto un ragazzo, che le sembrava strano, all’inizio, ma che in quel momento lo trovava davvero molto divertente. E non doveva continuare. Ma ha continuato, usando tutte le frasi che avrebbero potuto ferire l’orgoglio di Yuu, mentre lui continuava a mangiare il suo gelato in silenzio, cercando di sorridere. La cosa buona -e non è sarcasmo, lo dice sul serio, la cosa buona è che da quell’esperienza ci ha ricavato un’amica. Cioè. Ha ferito il suo orgoglio, ha toccato tutti i suoi tasti dolenti, mancava soltanto che gli facesse addosso una mossa di wrestling e gli spezzasse il braccio, ma almeno poi Yuu ha ottenuto una buona amica, che non è davvero niente da buttare. Lui adora avere amici.  
  
Non tutto il male viene per nuocere. Allora perché con Azumane è così diverso?  
  
Si passa le mani sul viso, tirando verso il basso le guance e facendo degli stupidi versi di sconfitta. Deve trovare una soluzione a questa cosa il prima possibile.   
  
  
  
  
  
Asahi sente che non dovrebbe trovarsi lì. Come se stesse facendo qualcosa di sbagliato. Come se stesse un po’ tradendo la fiducia di Suga, in un certo senso. E odia sentirsi così.   
  
“È un po’ come quando mamma e papà divorziano e non sanno a chi dare la custodia del bambino” commenta Kuroo, sbucciando una mela, per poi tagliarla a pezzettini. “Devi davvero sapere che questa non è colpa tua Asahi-san. L’amore finisce per tutti e loro continueranno a volerti bene, non importa che cosa succeda.” Inizia a tagliare la mela a pezzettini, lasciandola cadere nella ciotola bianca sul tavolo. Anche Kuroo è sul tavolo. Seduto letteralmente _sopra_ il tavolo, con le gambe incrociate e, per qualche oscuro motivo, non ci sono sedie intorno al tavolo. E Asahi si muove sul posto e lancia uno sguardo per chiedere aiuto a Daichi, che ruota gli occhi, mentre si toglie il giaccone, e gli fa segno di entrare in casa e di ignorare. Ignorare tutto, probabilmente.   
  
L’appartamento è un disastro. Asahi riesce a vederlo già da fuori la porta e forse deve stare attento a non toccare niente per non farsi male o non prendere qualche malattia. Non è una buona idea lasciare dei ventenni da soli in un appartamento e lasciare che si auto-gestiscano. Soprattutto se quei tre ragazzi sono Kuroo, Daichi e Bokuto. E Asahi vuole davvero tanto bene a Daichi, ma è anche vero che questo è lo stesso ragazzo che porta i capelli corti solo perché così non deve pettinarli ogni mattina. È lo stesso ragazzo che trovava sempre un modo per risparmiare energia, dormire un pochino di più, studiare un pochino di meno e per mangiare tutto quello che può, senza che nessuno lo critichi. Era ovvio un po’ a tutti che quell’appartamento sarebbe stato un disastro. E Asahi è felice che il pavimento si riesca a vedere, almeno.   
  
“Abbiamo messo in ordine per te!” urla Bokuto, affacciandosi dalla sua camera per salutarlo. Sembra anche essere troppo felice, con il sorriso a bocca aperta e i suoi occhi brillanti, nonostante nessuno sembra aver avuto l’idea di aprire le finestre. Da un po’. Bokuto esce dalla stanza, Daichi fa segno ad Asahi di togliersi la giacca e Asahi, davvero, preferirebbe di no, ma non sa come dirlo educatamente. Quindi fa solo no con la testa e Daichi assottiglia lo sguardo, come se fosse appena stato offeso, e poi ruota gli occhi, togliendosi le scarpe. “Ma adesso non trovo più i miei libri” continua Bokuto.  
  
“Sotto il tavolo” risponde Kuroo, prendendo la buccia di mela e poi tirandola dietro le sue spalle. Si gira a guardare dove ha buttato la buccia, ma essendo dentro il lavabo, ruota gli occhi e continua a tagliare la mela a quadratini. “Ne vuoi un po'?” chiede ad Asahi. E, di nuovo, Asahi scuote la testa. “Peggio per te.” Inizia a mangiare i quadratini di mela che ha appena tagliato.  
  
Bokuto si muove per il salotto a quattro zampe, alla ricerca dei suoi libri, probabilmente. Daichi sta ancora aspettando che Asahi si tolga le scarpe, per entrare in casa. Poi si stufa di aspettare, butta la giacca sul divano e va in cucina, da Kuroo, a mangiare un po’ dei cubetti di mela. E Asahi pensa che i ragazzi non possono di sicuro dormire da Daichi. Non se il suo appartamento è ridotto così. Si infila le mani nella giacca, si sfila le scarpe con la punta dei piedi ed entra. Chiude la porta dietro di sé, schiva Bokuto che compare davanti a lui, saltando e arriva alla finestra, alla quale si aggrappa, per aprirla. E finalmente dell’aria non viziata entra in questo benedetto appartamento.  
  
“Ehi!” protesta Kuroo. “Guarda che fa freddo!”  
  
“Hai visto i miei libri?” chiede ancora Bokuto, per terra.  
  
“Stanno sotto il tavolo” risponde Daichi. “Chiudi la finestra, Asahi, fa freddo.” Poi mangia un altro cubetto di mela.   
  
“Secondo me è un metodo per farti riappacificare con Suga-chan” mormora Kuroo a Daichi, solo per poi girarsi verso Asahi e scuotere la testa, come se capisse. “Va tutto bene, Asahi-san. Non devi preoccuparti. Suga-chan e Sa’amura continuano a volerti bene. Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua. Fidati. I miei hanno divorziato e posso mettere la mano sul fuoco che _quella_ è stata colpa mia. Ma questo…” Si porta alla bocca un altro cubetto di mela. Bokuto continua a strisciare per il pavimento, alla ricerca dei suoi libri. “Non possiamo ammalarci perché vuoi giocare a _Genitori in Trappola_. Per favore, chiudi la finestra.”  
  
“Nemmeno io voglio ammalarmi” ribatte Asahi. Dovrebbero bastare almeno altri cinque minuti. Quel tanto che basta per abituarsi alla puzza e dargli la forza di affrontare questo caos. “Per questo vi sto facendo cambiare aria.”  
  
Daichi mangia con le sopracciglia aggrottate e finalmente Bokuto arriva sotto il tavolo della cucina, per trovare i suoi libri. Ed eppure, anche se non ha più motivo per gattonare per il salotto, decide che la cosa migliore è continuare a gattonare per il salotto. Daichi tamburella con le dita sopra il tavolo e poi sbuffa. “Beh” comincia con una smorfia. “Se Suga vuole parlare con me, allora può venire lui qui. E magari chiedere anche scusa.”  
  
Kuroo ride piano, dietro alla ciotola piena di cubetti di mele. “Infatti” gli dà manforte. “Alla fine è lui che ha iniziato.”  
  
“Eh!” esclama scuotendo la testa. “Se almeno fosse un pochino meno passivo-aggressivo. Se invece di farsi sempre scudo con qualcun altro stesse lì a...” Nemmeno finisce la frase. Fa un grugnito e tira la testa indietro, come se volesse gridare. Ma non grida. Lancia uno sguardo ad Asahi e poi schiocca la lingua contro il palato. “Dove sono le sedie?” chiede a Kuroo.  
  
“In camera mia.”  
  
“Vado a prendere una.”  
  
“Pensavo andassi a cagare.”  
  
Daichi assottiglia lo sguardo e fa una smorfia, mentre scuote la testa, neanche volesse chiedergli che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui, in tutto quello che rappresenta. “Davvero?” gli chiede. E questa cosa fa ridere Kuroo, che continua a mangiare, indisturbato.  
  
Asahi lo sapeva che non doveva stare lì. Lo sapeva. Si muove sul posto. Si stringe nella sua giacca e lancia un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra. Questa situazione non gli piace per niente, ma è anche vero che si sentirebbe in colpa a non vedere Daichi. Si sentirebbe ancora più in colpa se ignorasse Daichi per qualcosa che non c’entra molto con lui. E comunque, non è come se stesse nascondendo a Suga che continua a essere suo amico. Asahi sospira. Davvero. Sembra davvero che Suga e Daichi stanno divorziando e, per qualche motivo, Asahi sembra davvero essere il figlio maggiore, che non sa che cosa fare, non sa nemmeno se dirlo al resto del gruppo. Invitare Shimizu e i ragazzi è davvero stata una buona idea? Comunque loro non hanno risposto, quindi è ovvio che non c’è ancora una vera possibilità che incontrino la stessa situazione in cui si trova adesso Asahi. Se hanno un colpo di fortuna, potrebbero anche trovare Suga e Daichi più amici di prima.  
  
Ma Asahi non è mai stato così fortunato.   
  
Quindi sospira di nuovo e si chiede che cosa facevano di solito, quando litigavano. Perché al liceo era più facile fare pace. Cosa fosse cambiato da quando è arrivato qui. Quando hanno litigato, Suga e Daichi? Quando Suga ha detto di non preoccuparsi dell’assenza di Daichi, quella mattina alla stazione dei treni, avevano già litigato? Suga ha chiesto ad Asahi di venire a Tokyo perché si sentiva solo? Asahi non sa che cosa è successo. Vorrebbe davvero sapere, però. E vorrebbe anche che questi due si comportino un pochino meno da bambini. Che parlassero.  
  
“Stavo pensando” interrompe Kuroo, con la bocca piena. “Ti sei fatto degli amici, in questo periodo?”  
  
Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia, girandosi verso di lui. Amici? Si struscia il palmo delle mani sul giaccone. Non capisce il senso della domanda. Non capisce perché Kuroo avrebbe dovuto chiedergli una cosa del genere? Forse il problema non sta in Asahi che si sente di tradire Suga, per qualche motivo, quando parla con Daichi. Forse il punto sta nel fatto che Daichi non vuole parlare più con lui, che non vuole essergli amico perché -così. Solo perché. Daichi e Suga sono sempre stati i suoi amici. Non ha mai sentito la voglia o il bisogno di cercare altri amici perché erano sempre loro, nel loro angolo di scuola, a mangiare e a guardare Suga tirare briciole di pane a chi passava sotto alla loro finestra. Amici? Se si è fatto amici? In che senso? Daichi pensa che gli sta troppo intorno? Forse dovrebbe...  
  
Kuroo sospira, grattandosi il retro del collo. “Ti sento pensare” borbotta, prima di ricominciare a mangiare. “Voglio dire per te. Per non rimanere in mezzo a questa lite. Capisco che può essere stressante. Quindi mi chiedevo se non hai qualcuno con cui parlarne. Visto che ti sei appena trasferito.”  
  
Asahi rilassa le spalle e si appoggia al davanzale della finestra. Ah. Beh. No. Non che a casa avesse tanti altri amici al di fuori di Daichi e Suga. Non comunque qualcuno con cui parlare di una situazione del genere. Come potrebbe avere amici del genere qui? Abbassa lo sguardo e scrolla le spalle.   
  
Kuroo annuisce piano. “Forse te ne servirebbe almeno uno” gli dice. “Per staccare la spina. Ogni tanto. Alla fine, questa discussione può avere tutte le origini che vogliono, ma non ti devi sentire responsabile di questa cosa. Era da prima che arrivassi tu che tirava una brutta aria tra loro due. E non tocca a te sistemare la situazione.”  
  
Asahi si morde l’interno delle guance. Distoglie lo sguardo. “Quindi tu sai perché hanno litigato” mormora, guardando Kuroo dritto negli occhi. E Kuroo smette per qualche secondo di mangiare. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, lancia un’occhiata alle sue spalle, prima di tirarsi in avanti con le spalle.  
  
“Tu non lo sai?” gli chiede a voce bassa, come se fosse la cosa più ridicola del mondo.   
  
E Asahi gli avrebbe anche risposto, se solo Daichi non arrivasse nella stanza con due sedie sotto le ascelle, con un passo a papera. Li guarda entrambi e poi fa una smorfia. “Vieni a sederti, Gigante Buono, prima che cambi idea” gli dice, mentre afferra gli ultimi cubetti di mela, costringendo Kuroo a iniziare a pelare un’altra mela tutta da capo.  
  
Bokuto compare da sotto il tavolo, facendo sobbalzare Asahi. E sembra essere così felice, in questo momento, Bokuto, mentre si alza in piedi e si muove verso di lui, con gli occhi ben aperti e un sorriso enorme, che Asahi si dimentica, per un secondo soltanto, di quello di cui stavano parlando lui e Kuroo qualche momento prima. Bokuto gli prende le mani e sono appiccicose, quindi Asahi abbassa lo sguardo e poi torna a guardarlo in faccia e vorrebbe poter dire qualcosa, ma non saprebbe che cosa. “Posso essere io il tuo amico!” esclama Bokuto, muovendo le loro mani insieme, verso l’alto e verso il basso. “Sono io il tuo amico che ti farà staccare un pochino la spina!”  
  
Asahi ride con una punta di nervosismo, cercando di tirarsi un pochino indietro. “Okay...?” mormora, cercando di liberarsi dalla presenza massiccia di Bokuto, per andarsi a sedere al tavolo, con Daichi e Kuroo, che pelano mele in quantità, senza un vero e proprio motivo. “Grazie, credo.”  
  
Bokuto gli passa il braccio intorno al collo e poi gli spettina i capelli. “Ragazzi, io e il mio nuovo amico andiamo ad allenarci!” annuncia e Asahi gli lancia un’occhiata allibita, mentre Daichi risponde: “Ah, okay, non stancatevi troppo.” Solo per poi buttare in faccia la buccia di mela a Kuroo.  
  
  
  
  
“C’è il cugino di un’amica di mia sorella” inizia Ryuu, posando le mani sulle spalle di Yuu, come se volesse fargli un massaggio per abituare i suoi muscoli e prepararlo a combattere. Come cosa ha anche senso. Yuu sta preparandosi a combattere, in un certo senso. Quindi prende un respiro profondo e annuisce piano, mentre Ryuu, dono dal cielo Ryuu, l’unica persona che può essere così ben sveglio a quest’ora della notte, mentre gli altri Difensori dormono appoggiandosi l’un l’altro, in mezzo alla strada, Ryuu, diceva, _Ryuu_ gli massaggia le spalle. “Il cugino di un’amica di mia sorella pensava che sarebbe morto da solo.” Inizia benissimo questo discorso di incoraggiamento. Yuu annuisce piano. Ryuu gli dà una pacca sulla schiena, per riportarlo in sé. “Perché non si è mai innamorato, mai mai mai. E tutti pensavamo, ecco, finirà i suoi giorni da solo.”  
  
Yuu si inumidisce le labbra. Beh. Il problema non sta nel fatto che Yuu non riesca a innamorarsi, ma va bene, si fida abbastanza di Ryuu per lasciarlo continuare a parlare. “Okay” borbotta. C’è comunque un motivo se ha aspettato che Ryuu tornasse da Tokyo, prima di tornare a provare a mettere piede nel negozio in cui lavora Azumane.  
  
Sono due settimane e mezzo. Due settimane e mezzo e tre tentativi falliti di capire che cosa sta succedendo, se può parlare con Azumane. E non sa nemmeno che cosa vuole da quell’Azumane, che deve comunque pensare che Yuu è uno psicopatico, un qualche tipo di idiota che viene fino a là solo per dargli fastidio. E non c’è idea peggiore di questa perché -non sa perché. Davvero, non ne ha la più pallida idea. Vuole solo... che Azumane non pensi male di lui, immagina. Anche se sembra essere terrorizzato da lui. Anche se non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi.   
  
È un disastro preannunciato.   
  
Ha la sensazione di poterlo affrontare.   
  
Ryuu lo gira verso di lui, tenendogli sempre le mani sulle spalle, per poterlo scuotere. Gli sistema il ciuffo che esce dal cappello, con uno sguardo concentrato e annuisce piano. “Ma il problema non stava nel fatto che non si era mai innamorato, ma nel fatto che non aveva mai riconosciuto i sentimenti, okay?” gli chiede.  
  
“Okay” risponde Yuu, continuando ad annuire.  
  
“Okay” borbotta Hisashi, sistemando la testa sulla spalla di Chikara, con le braccia incrociate. Yuu non capisce come facciano a dormire in momenti come questi, come possano essere stanchi, ma lo può capire, non importa, comunque vengono fino al negozio solo per sostenerlo e immagina che questa sia vera amicizia, o come si dice. Hisashi dà una gomitata a Kazuhito, che annuisce distrattamente, per poi alzargli il pollice, in segno di approvazione.  
  
Bene.   
  
“La cosa buona” continua Ryuu. “È che tu riconosci i tuoi sentimenti. E c’è qualcosa in quel tipo, quell’Azumane-san, giusto? E magari non sai se è davvero una cotta, magari non hai la più pallida idea di che tipo di sensazione, o emozione, o chissà che cos’altro sia questa cosa, giusto? Tu non lo sai e quindi non lo possiamo sapere nemmeno noi che cosa sia, però sai che cosa sappiamo tutti noi presenti qua?”  
  
Yuu si inumidisce di nuovo le labbra. Fa freddo. “No, non lo so” ammette alla fine con un sospiro. “Che cosa sappiamo?”  
  
Ryuu gli sistema la sciarpa, gli alliscia la giacca e poi sorride. “Sappiamo che è _importante_ ” risponde, tirandosi indietro e posando le mani sui fianchi, cosa che fa sorridere Yuu, che sente che sì, dai, ha ragione, è così. Azumane è importante. Ora non sa in che senso, ma riesce a sentirlo, percepisce che c’è qualcosa che non deve perdere, in questo momento. Quindi Ryuu ha ragione. “E tu non sei mai scappato dalle cose importanti, vero?”  
  
“Vero” risponde Yuu, alzandosi in punta di piedi, per poi ricadere sui talloni.  
  
“E allora perché dovresti scappare davanti a questa possibile persona importante?”  
  
“Non c’è motivo” risponde Yuu, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
“Non c’è motivo” ripete Ryuu a voce un pochino più alta.  
  
E allora Yuu si lascia sfuggire un sorriso, stringe i pugni e sulla punta di piedi. E grida: “Non c’è motivo!”  
  
“Abbassate la voce” li rimprovera Chikara, ma non è poi così spaventoso quando ha sonno, quindi Yuu si limita a prendere tutta l’aria che ha in corpo, per poi tirarla fuori. E si crea quella nuvoletta di anidride carbonica che scompare quasi subito tra lui e Ryuu. ”E ricorda il piede.“  
  
Ryuu ruota gli occhi, prima di tornare a guardare Yuu. Gli alliscia di nuovo la giacca, annuisce a se stesso e poi sospira. “Lo sai che stiamo qua fuori, okay? Vai là dentro, ed esci con un appuntamento, capito? Niente di più, niente di meno. E se quel tipo senza sopracciglia cerca rogne, noi entriamo e ti facciamo guadagnare tempo.” Ryuu toglie qualcosa da sopra il cappello di Yuu, sono almeno cinque minuti che gli sistema e risistema giacca, sciarpa e cappello. “Sei adorabile. Le stampelle sono anche coordinate. Vai e conquistalo.”  
  
Yuu sbuffa una risata. Ma annuisce lo stesso. Lo può fare. Ha ragione. Sì. Lo può fare. Per davvero. Quindi prende di nuovo un bel respiro e si sente mentre viene girato da Ryuu, per andare verso il negozio e, appena viene spinto in avanti, si dice che non può più fermarsi. Basta continuare a camminare. Quindi Yuu cammina. O saltella, visto il movimento che si fa non le stampelle. Non sa dire. Comunque _avanza_.   
  
Avanza fino ad arrivare alla porta scorrevole, che, a quanto pare lo odia, perché, certo, non vuole aprirsi, che carina e quindi Yuu fa qualche passo indietro, poi fa di nuovo qualche passo avanti e aspetta che la porta si apra ma no, niente, quindi torna indietro, stringe i pugni e torna a camminare in avanti. Salta sul tappeto davanti alla porta scorrevole. Si muove di lato, prima a destra e poi a sinistra. Poi sbuffa, si dice che allora è destino che non succeda niente e sta per tornare indietro, disperato, quando la porta scorrevole si apre. Così. Dal nulla. E quindi Yuu lancia un’occhiata a Ryuu e gli altri e li vede fargli segni perché continui a camminare verso Azumane. Quindi Yuu non può fare altro se non continuare ad avanzare verso Azumane. Prende un respiro profondo e ce la può fare, lo sente. Se lo sente nelle ossa, questa è la volta buona.  
  
Supera il tipo senza le sopracciglia. Nemmeno lo guarda. È proprio bravo a ignorare la gente, si vorrebbe dare una pacca sulla spalla da solo, perché sta facendo un buon lavoro, ma, davvero, ha ancora cose importanti da fare. Continua a camminare fino a quando non arriva davanti alla cassa. E alla cassa c’è Azumane, quindi bene. Yuu prende un grosso respiro e sente qualcuno, forse il tipo dell’altra volta, chiedergli se ha qualche problema e Yuu si dice che no, vuole soltanto ignorarli, quindi si toglie i guanti e chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo e poi alza il mento, apre gli occhi e si ritrova faccia a faccia con Azumane e ha l’istinto di scappare di nuovo, ma. Solo ma.  
  
“Posso aiutarti?” chiede Azumane.  
  
E Yuu continua a guardarlo negli occhi e annuisce piano ancora una volta. Ci sono Ryuu, Chikara, Hisashi e Kazuhito stanno fuori dal negozio ad aspettarlo, nel caso succedesse qualcosa. E si è tolto i guanti e le sue mani stanno tremando perché a quanto pare è questo quello che fanno in questi momenti e perché vuol dire che sta facendo una cosa importante. Non una cosa paurosa. Una cosa importante. “Vuoi essere mio amico?” chiede ad Azumane, posando le mani sulla cassa. Si è tirato indietro. Ah. Yuu ha appena deciso di ritrattare, okay, ma non per paura. Non lo ha fatto per paura, okay?  
  
Yuu guarda Azumane mentre le sue spalle si rilassano. Sembra star tirando un sospiro di sollievo, anche se non c’è nessun rumore. Anni. Sembrano essere passati anni da quando Yuu ha parlato e Azumane non sembra voler rispondere. Doveva succedere tanto tempo fa, questo, doveva già essere successo, se Yuu non fosse stato un codardo. E Azumane gli sorride, con un sorriso scosso. “Ho...” inizia, grattandosi il collo, forse un pochino a disagio. “In effetti, devo dire di avere bisogno di amici” gli risponde alla fine, con una risata nervosa.  
  
E Yuu non si è mai sentito così stupidamente felice in tutta la sua vita. Alla fine, lo aveva già detto che gli piace davvero tanto avere degli amici.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Chiacchierate notturne e dialoghi a tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi ha questa strana abitudine di mettersi sempre in mezzo, quando Asahi sta parlando con qualcuno. Lo fa metaforicamente, commentando le conversazioni e anche rispondendo a delle domande che non sono state fatte a lui, e lo fa letteralmente, infilandosi tra Asahi e il suo interlocutore. La cosa peggiore è che Asahi non solo non si rende conto che questo è il modo di Daichi di fare il terzo incomodo (perché lui si diverte così)(tantissimo), ma perché pensa "sono così fortunato" e "che bello avere degli amici che non ti lasciano mai solo" e, quando qualcuno ti dice così... beh, tu che cosa puoi ribattere? I terzi incomodi te li tieni, per renderlo felice, no?

_(21. “Change is annoyingly difficult.”)_  
  
Non è che Yuu capisca tanto di quello che dicono a lezione. E passa la maggior parte delle lezioni al cellulare a guardare delle foto di cagnolini, o le gif di persone che si fanno male, cercando di non ridere troppo ad alta voce. Poi le manda a Ryuu e controlla la sua espressione e cerca di capire quante altre gif gli dovrà mandare per poterlo mettere nei guai. E ogni tanto guarda dritto davanti a sé, per capire se si sta perdendo qualcosa di divertente vista l’espressione del professore che cerca di mantenere l’attenzione degli studenti. È davvero difficile rimanere attenti, durante un così lungo tempo. Dovrebbero dare loro più pause, più tempo per riprendersi e magari andare a prendersi un gelato. Ma, finché ha le gif e Ryuu che non sa come fingere di non star ridendo va più che bene.  
  
Poi, da oggi, Yuu ha un nuovo amico. E anche soltanto il pensiero gli fa venire uno di quei brividi di felicità che partono dalla punta dei piedi per arrivare alla punta della testa e fargli venire voglia di saltellare per tutta l’aula. E forse non è proprio un buon comportamento da tenere durante una lezione, ma Yuu ne è davvero felice. Perché è riuscito a parlare con Asahi-san per dieci minuti, prima di rendersi conto che i suoi amici erano fuori dal negozio, al freddo, che magari avrebbe dovuto raggiungerli, non farli aspettare troppo.   
  
E oggi, invece di guardare delle fotografie, o video divertenti di animali che rotolano su loro stessi, guarda con insistenza l’indirizzo email di Azumane Asahi e tiene la testa inclinata e si chiede che cosa potrebbe fare. Una volta che si diventa amici di qualcuno, tutto diventa davvero molto più semplice. Le mani di Yuu si sono calmate, quando Asahi-san ha detto che sì, potevano essere amici, e ha ripreso a respirare quando anche Asahi-san ha sorriso e gli ha detto di chiamarlo Asahi, che non c’era problema. E anche soltanto a pensare che ha detto una cosa del genere, Yuu perde il respiro per un attimo soltanto e le orecchie gli diventano rosse e deve nascondere il viso dietro le mani, perché non ci può credere che è davvero successo e non ci può credere che può scrivere ad Asahi-san quando vuole, anche adesso. Cosa potrebbe voler scrivergli adesso?  
  
Yuu si morde l’interno delle guance e si guarda intorno. Il sole è alto. Fa freddino, ma dentro l’aula hanno messo i riscaldamenti così alti da poterci stare con le maniche corte e non avere nemmeno un brivido di freddo, Ryuu si è addormentato, con la testa posata sul muro, e Chikara invece sta prendendo appunti, guarda verso il professore, poi scrive qualcosa e sembra essere così preso da questa lezione da non rendersi conto di quello che gli succede intorno. Yuu posa una guancia sul pugno chiuso e continua a sorridere.   
  
_Buongiorno_ , scrive al telefono, _mi chiedevo se giochi a pallavolo._  
  
Poi si inumidisce le labbra e tamburella con le dita sul banco. La ragazza vicina a lui gli lancia un’occhiataccia e Yuu deve chiedere scusa, facendo un cenno con la testa, ma comunque continua a rimanere in un’attesa fremente, guarda dritto davanti a sé, non gli viene voglia di addormentarsi, non gli viene voglia nemmeno di lasciare andare il cellulare dalle mani, nel caso vibrasse con un nuovo messaggio. È così preso dai suoi pensieri che nemmeno si rende conto che i minuti passano e Ryuu si sveglia e si stropiccia gli occhi. Doveva scrivere in modo diverso? Yuu se lo chiede con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Forse doveva aspettare qualche giorno per scrivere? Esistono regole del genere? La verità è che è così felice di aver potuto mandare un messaggio ad Asahi-san che non importa. Non gli interessa nemmeno un po’. Sospira soltanto e lancia uno sguardo alla sua caviglia, che ancora gli fa un po’ male, se la muove in questo o in quest’altro modo. _Mi chiedevo_ , ha scritto, _se giochi a pallavolo_. Doveva scrivere se giochi _ancora_ a pallavolo? Doveva fargli sapere che si conoscevano già?  
  
Asahi-san non sembra averlo riconosciuto. È una cosa un pochino imbarazzante, ma è anche una cosa non così importante, che non si sia reso conto di un dettaglio così piccolo e insignificante. Non hanno mai nemmeno giocato uno contro l’altro. Yuu avrebbe voluto. Forse è strano che Yuu lo abbia notato e ricordato. Chikara dice che potrebbe essere inquietante, Yuu non vuole inquietare Asahi-san. E adesso sta stringendo il cellulare tra le mani premute insieme. Un giorno dovrebbe dirglielo, però. Che pensa di averlo visto la prima volta quando era al liceo, durante un torneo, che hanno perso prima di arrivare uno contro l’altro. Che è per questo che vuole essere suo amico. Yuu sorride stupidamente ancora una volta. Asahi-san ha detto okay, possiamo essere amici, mi servono amici. Lo ha detto proprio a lui. Ha accettato di essere suo amico.  
  
Il cellulare vibra tra le sue mani e Yuu si riscuote un po’, cercando di risvegliarsi dal suo torpore dovuto ai troppi pensieri e alla troppa energia da felicità di avere una nuova amicizia importante. E quando lo apre, quando vede che il messaggio è una risposta da Asahi-san a lui, al messaggio che gli ha mandato qualche minuto prima, Yuu pensa di poter piangere per la felicità. Forse un po’ lo fa. Forse è un po’ perché non può scaricare la sua energia in qualche modo, ma sente davvero di poter toccare il cielo con un dito.   
  
_Buongiorno_ , ha scritto Asahi-san come titolo dell’email, e poi, di nuovo sotto ha iniziato con un _Ehi! È strano che me lo chiedi, ma sì, in effetti, giocavo a pallavolo. E ho ripreso a giocare, ultimamente. Tu invece?_  
  
Il cuore di Yuu non può sopportare così tanto. E Yuu si scioglie quasi letteralmente sul banco, nascondendo il viso a chiunque lo potesse star guardando. Deve pensare a una risposta. Non vede l’ora di avere le parole giuste per poter rispondere. Che cosa dovrebbe dire? Ha le orecchie rosse. _Ripreso a giocare ultimamente?_ potrebbe scrivere questo, per continuare la conversazione. _Giocavi nella squadra scolastica?_ sarebbe anche un buon messaggio, ma sembrerebbe un po’ come mentire, non fare questa conversazione faccia a faccia. Parlargli di come lo ha visto da lontano. Perché suona così male? No, la prima opzione sembra più che buona. E aggiunge anche _Io faccio parte della squadra dell’università, ma ora sono in pausa_ e aggiunge anche un emoticon sorridente.  
  
Asahi-san avrà sorriso? Quando gli ha mandato il messaggio, avrà sorriso? E si sarà appena svegliato? Quante ore dorme al giorno? Che faccia ha quando si sveglia? Ed è quel tipo di persona che sorride appena sveglio o che tiene il broncio? Sarà felice di ricevere i suoi messaggi? Yuu spera che stia sorridendo. Si passa di nuovo la mano sul viso. Può davvero una cosa così piccola renderlo così felice?  
  
Potrebbe morire in questo momento stesso, e non avrebbe rimpianti. Vorrebbe solo vedere Asahi-san sorridere a un suo messaggio. E poi basta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shimizu ha risposto e ha detto che probabilmente entro il prossimo mese sarebbero venuti tutti quanti a trovarli. Loro sei. E che però non avrebbero per nessun motivo al mondo pagato un hotel. Anzi. Forse lei e Yacchan sarebbero andate in un albergo, ma che comunque si sarebbero dovuti prendere cura degli altri quattro, far trovare loro un posto in cui dormire, del cibo e una situazione per niente pesante. Ha anche mandato una emoticon dopo quella frase. Suonava un po’ passivo-aggressiva con quei due punti e chiusa parentesi. Deve essere il suo modo per fargli capire che non verrà in aiuto di niente e nessuno. Deve esserle suonato sospetto l’invito dal nulla. E non da Suga, o Daichi, ma proprio da Asahi.   
  
Shimizu non è il tipo di ragazza che sistema le cose, al massimo le peggiora, un po’ per divertimento, un po’ solo perché ha il potere di farlo. E non è certo la prima volta che Daichi e Suga litigano. Ci sono stati periodi in cui hanno litigato anche con Asahi. Solo che prima era più semplice. La loro città era piccola, la loro scuola contava solo ottocento alunni. Tornare insieme, uniti, in quell’angolo delle scale, non era così difficile. E invece Tokyo è grande. Tokyo è dispersiva.   
  
Noya giocherella con il ghiacchiolo. Noya. Ha detto di chiamarlo Noya, ha detto che va bene se lo chiama così, Asahi non lo sa se va davvero bene, ma non ha il coraggio di chiedergli se è il suo nome o il suo cognome o se deve aggiungere qualche onorifico, se invece va bene non farlo, non sa come dovrebbe comportarsi con lui, non sa nemmeno perché lo vuole come amico (Noya a Asahi) (Asahi ha bisogno di amicizie, non c’è niente da fare) (e Noya sembra un bravo ragazzo). Non sa se va bene chiamarlo così. Non sa se va bene chiedergli come si è fatto male. Non sa se va bene parlare di pallavolo, se non lo offende, se poi perderebbe il suo sorriso. Non sa come comportarsi con le persone nuove.   
  
E forse Kuroo gli ha detto una bugia e lui non ha bisogno di altri amici, visto che non riesce a parlare con nessuno, davvero con nessuno, senza farsi sudare le mani. E poi, lo sa che questa storia tra Daichi e Suga non è colpa sua, lo spera, ma ha la testa occupata da quello. E adesso che ci pensa, una parte del suo cervello è occupato a pensare a come sistemare tutto prima dell’arrivo di Shimizu e i ragazzi e una parte è presa a pensare a che cosa dovrebbe dire a Noya, che cosa fanno gli amici che si sono appena incontrati, che cosa si fa per diventare amici, perché lui non ne ha la più pallida idea.  
  
Sono troppe cose a cui pensare. Gli viene da piangere.  
  
“Ho vinto di nuovo!” esclama felicemente Noya, mostrandogli lo stecco del ghiacciolo, con un sorriso enorme, mentre dondola i piedi e inclina un pochino la testa. E Asahi sorride e sbuffa piano una risata, prima di girarsi, per prendere un altro ghiacciolo da dargli. Noya posa i palmi delle mani sulla cassa e si tira indietro, per seguirlo con lo sguardo, mentre Asahi prende il ghiacciolo. E quando Asahi si gira verso di lui, di nuovo, sorride come se fosse la persona più felice in questo mondo. Per un ghiacciolo. Fa davvero tanta tenerezza. “Ti sei trasferito da poco?” gli chiede, girandosi verso di lui. Scivola sulla cassa. Ogni volta che si muove, Asahi grida disperatamente dentro di sé, perché quella caviglia potrebbe sbattere ovunque, contro qualsiasi cosa e fargli male e poi Noya potrebbe morire davanti a lui e... Noya inclina la testa, aggrottando un po’ le sopracciglia.   
  
“Ah” esclama Asahi, passandogli il ghiacciolo. Dovrebbe dirglielo che forse è meglio se si siede su una sedia? Gliela può può portare dal retro, così non occupa la cassa e se succede qualcosa non dovrebbe nemmeno farsi troppo male. “Un mese, più o meno. Prima vivevo... fuori Tokyo” risponde alla fine. Forse dovrebbe davvero prendere Noya a gatto e metterlo su una sedia a forza. Comunque non potrebbe arrabbiarsi più di tanto, visto che è una cosa fatta per il suo bene. Forse invece si arrabbierebbe così tanto da rompere la loro nascente amicizia. Con Hinata funziona sempre prenderlo e spostarlo come se fosse un gatto, ma è anche vero che Hinata adora il momento in cui viene alzato quel tanto che basta da sembrare di poter volare un pochino più in alto. Hinata lo conosce. Noya ancora no.   
  
Questa storia sembra essere un pochino più complicata del previsto.  
  
Noya tiene il ghiacciolo tra le mani e lo apre con un movimento troppo brusco. Si dà un colpo sul petto, quando la confezione del gelato fa meno resistenza del previsto e Asahi sbarra gli occhi e gli sta per chiedere se ha bisogno di aiuto, una mano, di un’ambulanza, mentre Noya torna a sorridere e a infilarsi il ghiacciolo in bocca. Lo finisce in tre morsi. Morde il ghiacciolo. E non guarda il bastoncino, questa volta, ingoia e chiede: “Sei venuto alla ricerca di avventura?”  
  
Ed è una domanda a cui Asahi non sa come rispondere. Forse? Asahi è venuto fino a Tokyo perché non voleva rimanere da solo. La verità è semplice e pura così. Ma non sa se è una cosa che può già dire in un’amicizia così in fasce. Tirare addosso i problemi -ci sono dei livelli di amicizia, giusto? O forse no? Come ha fatto Asahi a diventare amico di Daichi e Suga? Asahi scrolla le spalle e Noya prende quella come una risposta. Ma è una risposta troppo rude? È una risposta troppo secca? Asahi non vuole essere rude o maleducato.   
  
“Anche io vivevo fuori Tokyo” gli dice. “Nella prefettura di Miyagi. Mio nonno vive ancora lì, ha una casa enorme, in mezzo alle colline e ha dei terreni ancora più grandi. Ho passato lì la maggior parte della mia infanzia. A giocare a pallavolo e dare la caccia alle lucertole.”  
  
“Anche io vengo dalla prefettura di Miyagi” borbotta Asahi, con le sopracciglia aggrottare. Poi sbuffa una risata. “Certo che il mondo è piccolo.”  
  
“Davi anche tu la caccia alle lucertole?” chiede divertito Noya. Dondola i piedi, cerca di rimanere molto vicino ad Asahi, probabilmente anche lui ha paura di cadere ma non lo vuole dare a vedere. Allora vedi che ci sono dei livelli di amicizia. Sembra che non stiano nemmeno al livello di far vedere che cosa li spaventa e che cosa no. Asahi non può essersi davvero inventato niente. “A volte davo anche la caccia alle farfalle. Me ne andavo in giro con il retino e non sono mai riuscito ad acchiappare nemmeno una farfalla.” Ride con la bocca aperta, tirando indietro la testa. È un ragazzo pieno d’energia. Ad Asahi piace. Vuole davvero essere suo amico. “Tu acchiappavi farfalle, Asahi-san?”  
  
Le giornate di Asahi erano più o meno sempre molto simili. Non ha mai avuto grandi amicizie prima di Daichi e Suga ed era troppo spaventato per uscire di casa quando non c’era nessuno. È una storia un po’ triste. Asahi aveva paura di tornare a casa perché sarebbe potuto succedergli qualsiasi cosa fuori e dentro l’appartamento che sua mamma affittava. Fuori casa, non aveva abbastanza amici per potersi sentire al sicuro. Non riusciva a convincersi a uscire di casa, non riusciva a convincersi che andare a giocare una partita di baseball non gli avrebbe fatto male. C’erano poi quei ragazzini che gli facevano paura, quando lui stesso era un ragazzino, e a volte anche adesso, che dovrebbe essere un adulto. Aveva paura di litigare con qualcuno. Aveva paura di giocare o anche parlare con qualcuno. Quindi rimaneva a casa. E a casa aveva paura di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, se lo avessero incontrato da solo a guardare dalla finestra una partita di pallavolo. Se fosse arrivato un ladro, se fosse successo qualcosa di terribile. Almeno però, dentro casa poteva chiudere la porta con la chiave. E poi far arrabbiare mamma, perché lei non riusciva a entrare in casa. Ma così lui si sentiva protetto. In un certo senso.  
  
Non c’è molto da raccontare della sua infanzia, deve dire.   
  
“Non avevo moltissimi amici” risponde, grattandosi la nuca, neanche stesse chiedendo scusa. “Non uscivo molto di casa, quindi. Ma mi piaceva collezionare rocce. Passavo ore e ore a scegliere le rocce giuste da portare a casa, per qualche motivo.”  
  
Noya lo osserva. Ha gli occhi un pochino più chiusi, quando è serio. le palpebre che sembrano coprirgli metà della pupilla. Posa il bastoncino del ghiacciolo accanto a lui e gli prende la mano, come se volesse fargli un qualche tipo di promessa. “Visto che ora siamo amici” inizia con un tono grave, davvero troppo serio, troppo solenne. “Quando andrò a trovare mio nonno, vieni con me. Andiamo insieme a caccia di farfalle.”  
  
Asahi sbatte le palpebre, osservandolo con calma, come se il tempo non esistesse. Poi sbuffa una risata, piano, stringendo anche lui la mano di Noya e gli sta per dire certo, quando vuoi, ne sono felice, ma Futakuchi mette una mano proprio davanti al suo naso, per attirare la sua attenzione e quindi si vede costretto a lasciare andare la mano di Noya e guardare il suo collega, agitato, che si sbraccia, ripetendo: “Aone ha vomitato! Aone si sente male e ha vomitato!” e Asahi si guarda intorno e che cosa dovrebbe fare? Deve chiamare l’ambulanza? Deve controllare se Aone sta bene. Poi l’ambulanza. Deve stare attento che... si muove subito fuori dalla cassa, per controllare che tutto vada bene. E c’è una voce che gli dice che invece incontrerà Aone per terra, morente e che non potrà farci niente e che doveva stare più attento ai ragazzi, che lo sapeva che doveva stare più attento.  
  
Fa un cenno con la testa a Noya e corre verso Aone, che sembra stare benissimo, mentre guarda una zuppa caduta sul pavimento e che si è aperta, sporcando tutto quanto. Asahi si posa una mano sul petto e torna a respirare. Un malinteso. Okay. Un malinteso di può sistemare. Non c’è bisogno di un’ambulanza. La voce nella sua testa si attutisce anche, un pochino. Posa una mano sulla spalla di Aone e scuote piano la testa, a dirgli che non si deve preoccupare, sono cose che succedono a tutti. “Sistema qui” mormora. “Va tutto bene, non ti preoccupare.” E poi aggiunge, con voce un pochino più alta: “Futakuchi, non ti preoccupare, ad Aone è solo caduta una zuppa. Sta bene.”  
  
“Oh!” esclama Futakuchi dalla cassa, con un tono molto composto. Deve essere stato molto preoccupato. In fondo, sono davvero bravi ragazzi. Si guardano sempre le spalle a vicenda. “Quindi non ha vomitato! Meno male!”  
  
Asahi sorride ad Aone, per poi tornare alla cassa e vedere come Noya stia sorridendo a Futakuchi e come Futakuchi stia sorridendo a Noya e, Asahi non è molto sicuro, ma c’è un po’ di tensione nell’aria...? “Va tutto bene?” chiede. E Futakuchi e Noya si girano verso di lui, sorridenti, e scuotono la testa in contemporanea e sembrano essere usciti fuori da un film dell’orrore. Bene. Asahi ride piano. Chissà per quale motivo, la sua vocina che gli dice che qualcosa di brutto potrebbe succedere da un momento all’altro si riattiva. Perfetto.  
  
“Stavo solo dicendo al tuo amico che sono arrivati i suoi altri amici teppisti” informa Futakuchi, continuando a sorridere.  
  
“E io lo stavo ringraziando” borbotta Noya, cercando di scivolare giù dalla cassa senza far toccare terra alla caviglia in cura. Asahi con due balzi verso di lui lo afferra da sotto le ascelle, per attutire la caduta e poi gli sorride, spera, mentre Noya arriccia il naso. Forse ha fatto una cosa che non doveva fare. Si è mosso d’istinto. Deve chiedere scusa. Non doveva toccarlo, non doveva provare ad aiutarlo, a meno che non avesse chiesto il suo aiuto, giusto? E invece Asahi si è messo in mezzo. Adesso Noya lo odierà e non vorrà più parlargli e... Noya alza lo sguardo verso di lui e si tiene dal grembiule verde che Asahi sta indossando per non perdere l’equilibrio. “Grazie” dice con un sorriso genuino. E Asahi, di nuovo, può tornare a respirare normalmente.  
  
“Di -no, sì, cioè, sì, di niente” risponde Asahi.   
  
E Futakuchi mette in mezzo a loro le stampelle di Noya, alza le sopracciglia e indica con lo sguardo l’uscita del negozio. “Fuori fa freddo” gli ricorda. Poi sorride. “Vuoi che ti accompagni?”  
  
Noya scuote la testa. Lancia uno sguardo ad Asahi e lascia andare il grembiule, mentre inizia ad appoggiarsi alle stampelle. “Ricorda di chiamarmi” gli dice, portandosi il pollice all’orecchio e il mignolo davanti alla bocca. Poi sorride, mostrando tutti i denti e va via.  
  
Futakuchi ruota gli occhi.  
  
Asahi pensa di aver trovato (o di essere stato trovato da) proprio un buon amico.   
  
  
  
  
  
“Punto!” grida Bokuto-san, mentre salta sul posto con i punti chiusi. E Ryuu deve avere quel tic all’occhio di quando si sta iniziando ad arrabbiare. Ed è una cosa bella. Yuu sorride. È davvero una cosa buona. Perché Asahi-san dice qualcosa e posa una mano sulla spalla di Ryuu, mentre quel ragazzo coi capelli chiari e un neo sotto un occhio, salta dietro di loro, facendo il segno di un paio di forbici.  
  
Ryuu ha resistito mezzo set, solo metto set, prima di essere portato via, trascinato da quel Bokuto-san, per giocare con una delle due squadre. Ha avuto giusto il tempo di aiutare Yuu a salire la collina su una bicicletta e farlo sedere ai lati della palestra, subito dopo aver salutato Asahi-san. Ci hanno davvero messo più o meno quindici minuti prima di convincerlo a entrare in gioco, in un tre contro tre con degli amici di Asahi-san. E Yuu vorrebbe così tanto giocare, adesso, ma si limita a guardarli, mordendosi l’interno delle guance e a osservare i movimenti della palla. Nella sua testa, si chiede che movimenti avrebbe fatto lui, da che parte si sarebbe buttato, come avrebbe provato a ricevere un certo tipo di palla, come avrebbe provato a tenere in gioco la palla.  
  
Gli manca giocare a pallavolo. Gli manca potersi muovere come vorrebbe.  
  
Ryuu ha avuto anche il tempo di chiedergli quando sarebbe dovuto andare dal dottore. Per il complicato sistema di rotazione che i suoi amici hanno ideato, pensando che Yuu non se ne sarebbe reso conto, la prossima visita dal medico Yuu la dovrà affrontare con Chikara. Ryuu deve studiare e tenere duro per passare gli esami. Chikara non è così disperato nello studio. E Yuu gli ha risposto che la prossima settimana sarebbe andato a controllare la caviglia e che forse non avrebbe più dovuto portare le stampelle ovunque va. Non è un pensiero su cui si sofferma molto, ma, la verità, Yuu detesta questa situazione. Detesta non poter muovere il suo corpo come vorrebbe. Detesta non poter giocare a pallavolo. Detesta le sue stampelle blu con gli orsetti, che Ryuu continua a ripetere che vanno con tutto.  
  
E odia anche dover rimanere seduto, quando davanti a lui c’è una partita. Detesta quest’idea, che si è formata nella sua testa, di poter raccogliere tutte le palle che servono, per continuare a far schiacciare Asahi-san. La detesta, perché non è qualcosa di fattibile.  
  
Yuu si inumidisce le labbra e tira su il ginocchio con la caviglia sana, per abbracciarlo e poggiarci sopra il mento. Una partita vista da bordo campo è molto diversa da una partita vissuta sul campo. E gli ricorda quel giorno in cui ha visto Asahi-san saltare per la prima volta, per schiacciare. C’era anche quel ragazzo col neo sotto l’occhio, ora che ci pensa. E Yuu era a bordo campo. L’allenatore che tirava addosso le palle a lui e ai suoi compagni di squadra, perché le ricevessero. E quella partita Yuu non la ricorda molto bene, ma ricorda che nel campo B c’era questo ragazzo alto, che ha preso la rincorsa, ha saltato, ha alzato il braccio, ha schiacciato, e sembrava qualcos’altro. Non sembrava un essere umano.   
  
Yuu non ha mai potuto giocare contro di lui. Adesso potrebbe aver giocato insieme a lui. Ma la sua caviglia, le stampelle e il periodo di riposo. Ma Yuu è seduto a bordo campo da solo, mentre il ragazzo col neo sotto l’occhio salta e si aggrappa ad Asahi-san, per festeggiare un punto, dopo aver accarezzato la testa di Ryuu. Poteva esserci Yuu al posto suo. E sospira, strofinando la fronte contro il ginocchio.   
  
Il ragazzo col neo sotto l’occhio alza la palla e Asahi-san prende la ricorsa, tirando indietro le braccia, salta e schiaccia e il tempo si ferma. Yuu inclina la testa, la sente proprio scivolare di lato, la testa, mentre la schiena di Asahi-san si inarca e sente il rumore della palla colpita, la forza che ci ha messo. E quel momento è perfetto. Il momento dopo un po’ di meno. Il tipo della squadra avversaria, il ragazzo col ciuffo e i capelli neri, ha saltato al momento giusto e fatto muro, schiacciando la palla ai piedi di Ryuu, che è rimasto immobilizzato. (Yuu sarebbe riuscito a prendere quella palla.) (Si è allenato molto sulle ricezioni a muro.) (Se non fosse per la caviglia.)  
  
Il ragazzo con il ciuffo alza le braccia e fa un verso, mentre Asahi-san sospira, tirando giù la testa e Ryuu si scusa. L’unico che sembra non essere né troppo scosso, né troppo deluso dal punto perso, sembra essere proprio il ragazzo con il neo sotto l’occhio sinistro, di cui hanno detto il nome, ma che Yuu non sembra poter ricordare, per qualche ragione. Quel ragazzo, comunque, dice a Ryuu di non preoccuparsi, di pensare alla prossima, mentre si butta su Asahi-san, dandogli un colpo sul fianco con la mano aperta, e poi facendogli di nuovo il segno di due forbici. Che sia un segnale che capiscono solo loro? Asahi-san non sembra essere molto felice di riceverlo, comunque.   
  
Asahi-san dice di non avere molti amici. Probabilmente perché si è appena trasferito in città, ma a Yuu sembra che in quanto a compagnie non si trovi poi così male. Il ragazzo che sta in squadra con lui sembra volergli molto bene e, in un certo senso, sembra che anche quel Bokuto sia affezionato a lui, cosa che lo rende importante anche per l’alzatore dai capelli neri, che lo tratta con molta gentilezza. L’unico punto interrogativo sembra essere quel centrale molto _molto_ scortese. E vederlo sorridere, vederlo in un ambiente in cui non deve essere composto e in cui non è forzato a essere gentile -vale la pena del doversene stare da solo a bordo campo, davvero.  
  
Il sorriso di Yuu è nascosto dal ginocchio.   
  
Arriva un ragazzo, mentre Yuu sta lì a guardare Asahi-san e a pensare a quanto avrebbe voluto ricevere dietro di lui, nella sua stessa squadra. Un ragazzo dai capelli corti e neri, che sembrava essere pronto a entrare in palestra, visto che si stava togliendo le scarpe. Yuu gira la testa distrattamente, attirato dal nuovo movimento, ma il ragazzo lancia un’occhiata alla palestra, schiocca la lingua contro il palato in molto intenso, e poi chiude la porta della palestra come se gli avesse fatto qualcosa di brutto. Yuu aggrotta le sopracciglia e uhm, okay, immagina, può guardare di nuovo Asahi-san, che torna a saltare e torna ad essere murato.  
  
Il tipo col ciuffo torna a fare quel suo verso di vittoria, mentre saltella. E Asahi-san sembra ridere piano, ma probabilmente è frustrato dall’essere sempre bloccato da un muro a due. Deve esserlo. Yuu lo sarebbe. Asahi-san si passa una mano sulla nuca e risponde a qualche provocazione del tipo, rispondendo -Yuu prova a sentire, ma davvero, non ci riesce con tutto quel rumore nella palestra. Non sono davvero le uniche persone che si stanno allenando lì e ci sono delle palle che continuano a rimbalzare per terra, persone che chiamano la palla, rimproveri di allenatori... Ma, per qualche motivo, Asahi-san sembra lasciare scioccato, un pochino scosso, il ragazzo dell’altra squadra e fa ridere il ragazzo con il neo sotto l’occhio con la sua risposta. Yuu vorrebbe davvero tanto essere in campo. Anche se la partita è finita e anche se adesso sembrano tutti starsi muovendo verso il bordo campo.  
  
Dove si trova lui. Asahi-san, quando incrocia il suo sguardo, gli sorride. E Yuu sente che si potrebbe anche alzare in piedi senza sentire nessun dolore, adesso. Certo, non è così stupido da farlo. Quindi. Uhm.  
  
Ryuu è comunque più veloce a correre verso Yuu della sua squadra. E sembra essere così sereno, mentre gioca con queste persone, sembra che le conosca da davvero tanto tempo. Con un paio di azioni si è fidato dei suoi due compagni di squadra, e ha iniziato a gridare, a provocare, a schiacciare e ricevere come ha sempre saputo fare. Era da tantissimo tempo che Yuu non entrava in una palestra e si rende conto solo adesso che Ryuu gli manca un po’, come compagno di squadra. Quando si rimetterà, non vede l’ora di poter tornare a giocare con lui. Ryuu si ferma a pochi passi da Yuu, prende un asciugamano bianco che gli hanno prestato, per asciugarsi il sudore dietro il collo e in testa e poi sorride felicemente. “Mi piace Asahi-san” gli dice a bassa voce, piegandosi verso di lui. “È un bravo ragazzo, un buon giocatore, vero?”  
  
Yuu alza lo sguardo verso di lui, per arricciare il naso, mentre sorride per dire di sì. Passa a Ryuu una borraccia d’acqua. Perché la sua caviglia non si sbriga a curarsi?   
  
Quando arrivano Asahi-san e l’altro ragazzo della squadra, Yuu passa anche a loro una borraccia gialla, dicendo: “Bel lavoro.” E per qualche motivo questa semplice frase fa ridere piano il ragazzo col neo, mentre dà una botta sul fianco che fa perdere il fiato ad Asahi-san, mentre cerca di prendere la borraccia. E Yuu tira giù il ginocchio buono e continua a sorridere.   
  
“Beh” inizia il ragazzo. “Asahi sta finalmente riprendendo il suo salto” dice, continuando a punzecchiarlo sul fianco e sulla pancia.  
  
Asahi-san, per qualche motivo, sembra essere preso alla sprovvista dal mezzo complimento, tanto che inizia a boccheggiare, mentre cerca di fermare i colpi ai fianchi dell’altro ragazzo. Yuu non sa come sentirsi al riguardo. Si limita a sorridere.  
  
“Parliamo del salto di Maneazu?” compare da dietro le loro spalle Bokuto, posando il mento sulla spalla di Asahi-san. Arriva anche il ragazzo coi capelli neri, si tiene il polso con una mano e sembra essere terribilmente assonnato. Ci sono davvero un bel po’ di persone, adesso, a bordo campo. Yuu si guarda intorno. “Qualche settimana fa aveva il fiatone anche solo a ricevere una palla. Si è ripreso in fretta. E meno male. Sarebbe stato davvero noioso giocare con la paura di rompergli le braccia.” Lancia un’occhiata al ragazzo col neo e alza un lato delle labbra. “Ma è vero che è la stessa cosa con te, Suga-chan” aggiunge con un tono giocoso. E il ragazzo, quel Suga-qualcosa, assottiglia lo sguardo e gli tira addosso l’asciugamano che stava prendendo dalla panchina su cui era seduto Yuu.  
  
“Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così.”  
  
“Suga-chan?”  
  
Suga-san ruota gli occhi. Ryuu sta finendo l’acqua dentro ogni borraccia, mentre nessuno vede. E il ragazzo coi capelli neri e lo sguardo assonnato sorride appena, mentre si siede accanto a Yuu e dice: “In effetti oggi Azumane-san ha giocato bene. Meglio del solito.” E forse Yuu dovrebbe capire qualcosa dal tono della sua voce, o forse no. Il ragazzo prende il suo borsone per posarlo tra le ginocchia e cercare qualcosa. “Solo che Kuroo-san è davvero un mostro. Sarebbe da rinchiudere.”  
  
“Ti sento!” grida il ragazzo che saltava a muro. Però, per qualche motivo, rimane un pochino distante, aspettando in campo qualcosa. Sono tutte persone molto strane, in effetti. Gli piacciono.  
  
“Suga-chan?” continua a ripetere Bokuto, mentre Suga-san continua a colpirlo con l’asciugamano, che non deve fare troppo male, visto che lui ride e continua a ripetere ancora: “Suga... chan?”  
  
E Yuu li guarda, mentre Asahi-san chiede a Ryuu se vuole che lo accompagni per riempire di nuovo le borracce prima di iniziare a giocare un nuovo set, li osserva. E pensa che in un modo o nell’altro, queste persone sembrano forti. Pensa che in un modo o nell’altro sembrano quel tipo di persone contro o con cui vorrebbe giocare. “Quando mi rimetterò” dice senza pensare. “Voglio giocare contro di voi.”  
  
Bokuto si toglie l’asciugamano da davanti gli occhi e le sue labbra creano una o perfetta, prima di aprirsi in un sorriso enorme. “È una sfida!” grida. Si posa le mani sui fianchi e ride, come il team ranger di Pokémon, prima di puntare Yuu. “Sfida accettata, piccoletto!” E poi si mette a ridere. Da solo. Senza un vero motivo. “Non perderò.”   
  
Ryuu alza un sopracciglio e poi fa una smorfia. “Non sottovalutarlo” lo avverte, scattando in piedi. “Noya è uno dei migliori liberi della nostra età. Riceverà tutte le tue schiacciate, fino a quando non avrai più nemmeno la voglia di schiacciare.”  
  
“Quindi ogni dieci minuti” mormora il ragazzo dai capelli neri, prima di riprendere a bere. Poi si gira verso Ryuu e qualcosa cambia nella sua espressione. Sorride e non sembra essere un sorriso divertito, quanto uno di sfida. “La forza di Bokuto-san sta nel riottenere ogni volta la volontà di schiacciare.”  
  
Yuu riesce a vedere chiaramente la vena nella tempia di Ryuu pulsare, mentre inclina la testa e ribatte con un lento e deciso: “La forza di Noya-san è che non perde mai la sua volontà.” E chissà per quale motivo anche il ragazzo dai capelli neri sembra essersi svegliato. I suoi occhi assonnati sembrano brillare di luce propria, adesso. Magari avrebbe anche risposto per le rime se non fosse che...  
  
“Stiamo giocando a _il mio ragazzo è migliore del tuo_?” chiede il ragazzo col ciuffo, quel Kuroo, comparendo dietro le spalle di Bokuto e passandogli un braccio sulle spalle, come se dovesse cercare un qualche appoggio per reggersi. “Non partecipi anche tu questa volta, Suga-chan?”  
  
“Vi ho detto di non chiamarmi così” ripete Suga-san, tirandogli addosso l’asciugamano bianco.   
  
Asahi-san sospira e sembra essere così triste, adesso. Yuu aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sembrano starsi divertendo tutti, le persone intorno a lui continuano a parlare e a muoversi e a lanciarsi provocazioni con un sorriso sulle labbra, allora perché Asahi-san che si asciuga i capelli e prende le borracce per riempirle sembra essere così inconsolabile?  
  
  
  
  
  
“Che schifo di capelli” è la prima cosa che dice Daichi. Poi aggiunge: “Bokuto mi ha chiuso fuori casa. Di nuovo.” Non ha parlato fino a questo esatto momento, e Noya alza un sopracciglio, dondolando le gambe, prima di lanciare uno sguardo confuso ad Asahi, che sospira. Daichi ha aspettato che la porta scorrevole si aprisse, con le mani nelle tasche del suo enorme giaccone, ha alzato la testa, quando è entrato, come se stesse controllando qualcosa nel soffitto, ha ignorato Asahi, si è mosso in mezzo agli scaffali, ha preso dei sacchetti di patatine, un paio di bibite che poi ha buttato sulla cassa, ha pagato, aperto il caffè freddo, bevuto un sorso e poi: “Sì, sono proprio brutti quei capelli, che hai fatto?”   
  
Asahi mantiene lo sguardo su di lui, cerca di rimanere il più tranquillo possibile per non ripetergli per l’ennesima volta che lui è a lavoro e che non dovrebbe parlargli così, _almeno a lavoro_. Non sta pretendendo nemmeno in generale. Conosce abbastanza Daichi da riuscire a sopportare e passare avanti a tantissimi dei suoi comportamenti. Ma. Un minimo. Chiedere il minimo ci sta, vero? E da quando ha litigato con Suga è sempre peggio. Sembra quasi come se -Asahi sbatte le palpebre e scuote la testa. Non è possibile, ma sembra quasi come se Daichi, per qualche motivo, ce l’abbia con Asahi. Ma non è possibile, giusto? Cosa -cosa avrebbe dovuto fare Asahi per farlo arrabbiare? Cosa avrebbe dovuto...  
  
“Ti ho già visto da qualche parte?” chiede Noya. E Daichi alza lo sguardo verso di lui, mentre giocherella con la sua lattina. Noya posa la crema per le mani che ha portato, accanto alla mano di Asahi. Gli lascia anche andare la mano, che ora profuma di mango e papaia. “Da qualche parte... magari...” continua, con lo sguardo assottigliato e la testa inclinata.  
  
Gli ha lasciato la mano. Asahi la ritira dietro la cassa, per cominciare a giocherellare con le dita e chiedersi perché Noya gli stava tenendo la mano con così tanta naturalezza, perché lui gliel’ha lasciata prendere, perché adesso gli manca il calore di Noya. E anche un po’ di coraggio, per qualche motivo. E poi si rende conto che -Daichi è entrato nel negozio, Noya aveva tra le sue mani una mano di Asahi. E non sa nemmeno il suo nome.  
  
Asahi ha dimenticato di fare le presentazioni. Chiude gli occhi, dandosi dell’idiota. Giusto. Ecco. Non è successo mai. Lo ha dimenticato, okay. Doveva presentarli, giusto. Non ci aveva pensato. Le persone si presentano. Ha presentato Noya a tutti in palestra, non dovrebbe essere così difficile, Quindi. “Ehm” inizia, grattandosi dietro l’orecchio. “Noya, lui è Sawamura Daichi, un mio vecchio amico. Fre... -Frequentava con me il liceo.” Questo dovrebbe bastare. Alle parole, Asahi ha accompagnato un movimento della mano, che Daichi ha seguito e poi imitato, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
  
“Scusa, scusa” riesce a mormorare, muovendo le mani. “È solo che tu e le presentazioni...”Fa un cenno con la testa verso Noya, probabilmente per completare il saluto iniziato da Asahi e Noya lo imita di riflesso, prima di tornare a sorridere divertito.   
  
È una cosa che fa, si è reso conto Asahi. Non ricorda di aver mai visto Noya giù di corda. O almeno. Deve essere normale che non lo abbia mai visto giù di corda, o triste, si conoscono da poco, sono diventati amici da davvero pochissimo, ma Noya non gli è sembrato avere altra espressione oltre questo enorme sorriso. Neanche un’espressione neutra. Sembra sempre essere pieno di energie. Asahi vorrebbe fargli più domande. Vorrebbe chiedergli come si è fatto male, per quanto tempo ancora dovrà usare le stampelle, vorrebbe chiedergli che cosa ne pensa dei suoi amici e se le farfalle che catturava quando era piccolo le liberava. Sembra essere il tipo di persona che libera le farfalle. Ma non sa quando o come può fare queste domande. Sembra perdere sempre il ritmo delle conversazioni, il momento giusto per sapere un pochino di più di Noya. Ad esempio, il suo nome completo. Non sa il suo nome completo. Ancora. È strano?  
  
“Allora?” chiede di nuovo Daichi, indicandogli la testa. “Che cosa hai fatto ai capelli? Perché sono così?”  
  
Noya inclina la testa e osserva i capelli di Asahi, assottigliando lo sguardo e Asahi si porta una mano sulla fronte, neanche si volesse nascondere, facendo finta di voler prendere tra le dita una ciocca dei suoi capelli. “Suga ha fatto un corso per tagliare i capelli” ammette alla fine, sospirando. Rigira la ciocca di capelli tra le dita e sente ancora lo sguardo di Noya su di lui. Per qualche motivo, sente di avere un pochino più di caldo. “E -gli avevo detto che... se avesse fatto un corso per tagliare i capelli, uhm, gli avrei lasciato tagliare i capelli. Uhm, i -i miei capelli” finisce. Ha le orecchie rosse. Deglutisce un paio di volte. Suga diceva che non si vedeva nemmeno che gli aveva tagliato i capelli. Si inumidisce le labbra. Ha la bocca secca. Dovrebbe bere qualcosa o...  
  
“Sicuro che non ha fatto quel corso e ti sta solo prendendo in giro” ride Daichi, tornando a giocherellare con la sua lattina di caffè freddo. “Ti fai sempre prendere in giro.”  
  
“Lo so che non ha fatto quel corso!” ribatte Asahi, poi sbuffa e tira giù le spalle. “Solo che qualche giorno fa abbiamo fatto una partita e lui ha detto che se avessimo perso mi avrebbe tagliato i capelli, anche se non aveva finito il corso su YouTube per tagliare i capelli.”  
  
“Su _YouTube_?” chiede Daichi e sembra volersi mettere a ridere ancora più forte.   
  
Noya invece sembra avere altre preoccupazioni. Incrocia le braccia e corruccia la fronte. Chiede: “Ma la partita che avete fatto quando c’eravamo anche io e Ryuu? Per questo continuava a fare il segno delle forbici?” Sbatte le palpebre, in attesa di una risposta e Asahi riesce solo a sospirare una seconda volta, oscillando a destra e a sinistra.  
  
“Se avessimo perso tutti e tre i set mi avrebbe anche tagliato la barba” dice alla fine.  
  
E Daichi di nuovo a ridere, piegato sulla cassa. E forse questa cosa fa un po’ sorridere anche Asahi, perché aveva paura di parlare anche soltanto di Suga, per non appesantire l’aria, ma Daichi sembra averla presa bene. Sembra stare bene. Sembra poter andare avanti bene senza Suga. (E senza Asahi?) “Almeno hai salvato la barba” mormora Daichi, aprendo un pacchetto di patatine. Le muove verso Noya, per offrirgliele. Senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta, gliele allontana e inizia a mangiare da solo. “Anche se secondo me ti fa ancora sembrare un teppista e dovresti davvero tagliartela.”  
  
“Ti ho detto che...”  
  
“Sì, sì” lo interrompe di nuovo Daichi con la bocca piena. Gli sputa addosso, senza volere, qualche briciola di patatina e Asahi ha davvero tanta pazienza, si è reso conto. “L’aspetto selvaggio, più da orso dei boschi, sì, sì. Me lo ricordo.”  
  
“Aspetto selvaggio?” chiede di nuovo Noya, allungandosi per prendere le patatine promesse. “Per questo porti i capelli lunghi?” Lo guarda direttamente negli occhi. Noya non sembra conoscere altro tipo di approccio, solo quello diretto, e Asahi si tira indietro, senza volere, forse, non pensa di poter vincere, contro di lui, ma si rende conto che il suo movimento ha, in qualche modo, scosso Noya stesso.  
  
“Quando eravamo al liceo” borbotta Daichi, continuando a mangiare. “Lo prendevano sempre per un teppista. Dicevano che aveva derubato qualche ragazzino mentre tornava da scuola, o che se ne andava in giro con una mazza da baseball per poter tenere lontani gli altri membri di altre gang, nel caso lo attaccassero.” Daichi ride da solo, portandosi una mano sulle labbra. Noya si gira comunque verso di lui. Sembra essere in cerca di risposte tanto quanto lo è Asahi. Come ha detto, quest’amicizia è appena iniziata. Non si conoscono molto bene. Non sanno tante cose l’uno dell’altro. Asahi vorrebbe sapere un po’ di più di Noya. “I bambini quando lo vedevano scoppiavano a piangere. Ma Asahi è sempre stato un gigante buono. Gli abbiamo detto tantissime volte di tagliarsi i capelli, ma lui no, no. Perché mi pare quando andavamo in secondo, o forse era in primo?, eravamo andati a guardare delle partite e c’era un libero che correva selvaggio per il campo e poi, quando giocava, diventava calmo. O almeno, lui dice così, davvero io non ricordo il ragazzo, a dirti la verità. Non ho visto la partita. Ma Asahi non faceva altro che parlarne. In continuazione. Quel libero ha fatto così, quel libero ha fatto cosà. Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia stato la sua prima cotta al liceo.”  
  
“Non c’era bisogno di...” Asahi boccheggia, fa dei gesti confusi e poi sospira. “Di nessuna di tutte queste parole” riesce a concludere.  
  
“Sto raccontando cose imbarazzanti al tuo nuovo amico, è questo quello che fanno i migliori amici, no?” ribatte Daichi, incrociando le braccia. Poi si gira di nuovo verso Noya, sempre coi gomiti puntati sulla cassa e il suo sorriso che sembra essere tutto tranne che malefico. “Durante il torneo interliceale del terzo anno, poi, non ci crederai mai ma eravamo a un passo così da giocare contro la squadra di quel libero. Solo che hanno perso prima. Non mi ricordo come si chiamava, ad averlo davanti forse nemmeno lo riconoscerei, ma... ha rinnovato la voglia di sembrare selvaggio di Asahi.”  
  
“Non è vero!”  
  
“Ti ricordi come si chiamava?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Era Nishi... Nishiya, possibile? Nishi?” Daichi arriccia il naso, girando la testa verso Asahi, che ruota gli occhi. “Dai. Qualcosa del genere, vero? Noi non abbiamo mai avuto un libero così bravo in squadra, ma penso che la cosa più importante per Asahi fosse davvero tutta l’atmosfera che creava. Dai, dai, come si chiamava?” Schiocca un paio di volte le dita vicino all’orecchio. “Nishiya Ryuu?” riprova. “Era della Johzenji...”  
  
Noya si porta una mano sul petto e dice: “Nishinoya Yuu.” Le sue labbra si piegano verso l’alto e batte di nuovo la mano sul petto. “Nishinoya Yuu, della Johzenji. Il libero titolare del mio anno.”  
  
Asahi e Daichi lo guardano in silenzio. Asahi sente tutta la sua forza vitale iniziare a scomparire piano piano, risucchiata via, insieme alla sua voglia di vivere, perché no, non è vero, non può star davvero succedendo, il mondo non può essere così piccolo. Daichi non può davvero aver detto le cose che ha detto a Noya che è Nishinoya Yuu il libero che ha fatto venire in mente ad Asahi di farsi crescere i capelli e che ha definito la sua prima cotta liceale. Perfetto. Noya, il ragazzo che fino a neanche venti minuti fa gli ha detto che deve stare attento alle sue mani e che ha trovato una crema idratante con un profumo buonissimo che lui doveva provare per forza. Fantastico. Vuole morire seduta stante. Adesso. Seduta stante.   
  
“Oh” riesce a dire Daichi dopo qualche secondo. Poi ride forse per senso di colpa, lanciando un’occhiata che forse era di scuse nei confronti di Asahi, lui non saprebbe dire, perché è troppo occupato a volersi seppellire dietro la cassa. “Beh” continua Daichi. “Però la barbetta se la lasciava crescere perché non si sa radere...” prova a dire, grattandosi la nuca.  
  
Noya ride e poi si allunga verso Asahi, inclinando la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi. E Asahi non può protestare, perché tutta questa situazione è davvero molto imbarazzante. È come se, mettiamola così, tuo padre andasse a dire al tuo atleta preferito che hai una sua foto attaccata al muro che baci ogni notte. No. Sì. Asahi non vuole sentire scuse. È _esattamente_ questa la situazione. Dovrebbe trovare un modo per morire adesso. “Penso che ti stiano molto bene i capelli, così” dice Noya, _Nishinoya_ , con un enorme sorriso. Poi torna a sedersi. “Io mi ricordo di voi, come giocatori. Facevate parte della Karasuno. Siete sempre stati forti.”  
  
Qui giace Azumane Asahi, morto a vent’anni, per colpa dell’enorme imbarazzo in cui il suo amico Daichi lo ha messo.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Siamo anime gemelle” dice Yuu, sdraiato sui sedili posteriori dell’auto, le mani incrociate insieme, mentre guarda il tettuccio. “È stato il miglior regalo di compleanno in ritardo che io abbia mai avuto.”  
  
“Siete davvero anime gemelle” ripete Ryuu, girandosi verso di lui e annuendo con forza.   
  
“Quali erano le probabilità?” chiede Yuu, alzandosi a sedere, facendo attenzione a non sforzare troppo il piede. Posa le mani sui sedili anteriori e sembra star chiedendo davvero le probabilità. Vuole i numeri. Vuole sapere che c’era la probabilità del zero virgola zero zero zero zero uno percento che loro si incontrassero così, che si ritrovassero in una città enorme come Tokyo, che si vedessero durante una interliceale di anni fa, che si rendessero conto l’uno dell’altro. Che fossero attratti l’uno dall’altro. Quante erano le possibilità? Perché è quello che è successo. È quello che è successo a Yuu e Asahi-san e non può essere una coincidenza, non può essere nemmeno uno scherzo del destino. L’Universo non può essere così crudele. “Siamo anime gemelle” ripete, tirandosi indietro. “Avevi ragione, Ryuu. Il vero amore esiste.”  
  
“Questa è roba da commedia romantica, film di Bollywood, filo rosso del destino” gli dà manforte Ryuu, contando sulla punta delle dita. “Lui aveva già una piccolissima cottarella per te. Tu ne hai una gigante per lui. L’unica cosa che manca è il matrimonio. Io sono il testimone.”  
  
“Hisashi può fare il ragazzo dei fiori” ride Yuu.  
  
“E Narita vi tiene le fedi. Ennoshita, potresti sposarli tu.”  
  
Chikara lancia loro un’occhiata truce, prima di continuare a guidare responsabilmente. Chissà perché, non sembra essere molto felice di questa situazione che si è andata creando. Yuu vorrebbe chiedergli se qualcosa non va. Non sa se poi però vuole pagare le conseguenze di questa sua domanda. È anche vero che Yuu non ha mai pensato troppo alle conseguenze delle sue azioni. “Vuoi essere tu il ragazzo degli anelli?” gli chiede scherzando e Chikara prende un respiro profondo, gira tutto il volante e Yuu potrebbe anche volare via, morire, rompersi la caviglia, visto che perde l’equilibrio e si ritrova sdraiato sui sedili. È divertente. Yuu ride. Chikara parcheggia.   
  
Ryuu lancia un’occhiata prima a Yuu, poi a Chikara e sorride il più dolcemente possibile, prima di iniziare con un: “Dai...” È un dai rivolto a Chikara, che tamburella contro il volante e che -Yuu non lo vede in faccia, ma sembra davvero tanto nervoso, a giudicare dalle spalle, e, in effetti, forse Yuu dovrebbe iniziare a pensare un pochino di più alle conseguenze. Davvero. “Stavamo scherzando” continua Ryuu a bassa voce.  
  
Chikara si gira verso di lui, con lo sguardo ancora più truce e Ryuu si zittisce, mentre Chikara pensa di poter usare Sguardo Truce anche su Yuu, che però arriccia il naso, e si alza a sedere, quando lo vede. Cosa che lo innervosisce ancora di più. Yuu sa tutto questo. Non vuole sorbirsi una paternale da un suo amico, ma è anche vero che non vuole nemmeno fingere di non essere felice per una cosa che ha scoperto. Non vuole sentirsi in colpa per essere su di giri per qualcosa che è bello. “Com'è andata la visita?” gli chiede con un tono apparentemente gentile.  
  
Yuu aggrotta le sopracciglia. La visita. Si porta una mano sul mento. Non avevano già parlato della visita?  
  
“Come sta la caviglia?” chiede ancora Chikara. “Che cosa ha detto il medico? Puoi smettere di usare le stampelle? A te fa ancora male il piede quando lo muovi? Tra quanto tempo potrai riprendere a giocare? Perché non ci hai informato di nessuna di queste cose. Non ne hai parlato. Niente. Nulla. Sono settimane, un mese e qualcosa, forse?, in cui non fai altro che parlare di questo Azumane. Nient’altro. Solo Azumane. Ti faccio una domanda su cosa dovresti mangiare per la tua convalescenza, inizi a parlare di come tu e Azumane avete mangiato qualche -guarda nemmeno lo so che cosa. Ti faccio una domanda sulla tua convalescenza, ti faccio una domanda su come pensi di star guarendo. Azumane. Azumane. Sempre Azumane.”  
  
“Non è vero” ribatte Yuu, scuotendo la testa con una smorfia. Lui ha parlato di queste cose... lo ha fatto? Non ricorda di... forse lo ha dimenticato. Ma deve averne parlato con qualcuno. Deve aver detto qualcosa. Lancia un’occhiata a Ryuu, che si passa una mano sul retro del collo, a disagio. Quindi non ne ha parlato nemmeno con lui.  
  
“Allora rispondimi” continua a parlare Chikara, slacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza per potersi girare e guardarlo negli occhi. La cosa che fa davvero paura di Chikara non è quello che dice, ma come lo dice. Ha un tono calmo, impostato, un’espressione che potrebbe assomigliare a quella di una persona che si sta rilassando alle terme. “La visita. Tra quanto potrai tornare a camminare normalmente? Quanto ti ha dato il dottore? Che cosa devi mangiare? Tra quanto potrai tornare a giocare? Anzi. No. Aspetta. Potrai tornare a giocare?” Di lui, fa paura la calma.  
  
“Certo che posso...” prova a controbattere Yuu.  
  
“Perché sai come suona a me? Tutta questa storia? Sai come mi suona? Mi suona come molto conveniente cambiare un’ossessione con un’altra. Perché fino a qualche mese fa eri tutto per la pallavolo, il tuo grande amore era la pallavolo, i tuoi pensieri erano sempre pieni di pallavolo. E poi ti sei fatto male e sai quante volte ne hai parlato di pallavolo con me?”  
  
Yuu si morde l’interno delle guance e un po’ anche la lingua. Non può essere vero che non ha pensato o non ha parlato di pallavolo con Chikara, o con Ryuu. Non è possibile che non ne abbia parlato così spesso da farli sentire preoccupati. Può tornare a giocare? Beh. Sì. Certo. Con pazienza. Non glielo ha detto? Deve averlo detto a qualcuno. Lo dava per scontato. Forse il problema è questo. Lo ha dato per scontato. Non ne ha parlato per questo. Nella sua testa loro già sapevano.   
  
“Rispondimi” lo riprende Chikara, allungandosi verso di lui. “Sai da quando non mi parli di pallavolo?”   
  
Ryuu lo tira indietro e scuote la testa. “Calmati” gli dice. Anche se non ha senso. Perché Chikara continua a non sembrare arrabbiato, o irritato, o nervoso. Sta parlando con il tono più calmo che Yuu abbia mai sentito in tutta la sua vita. È una rabbia fredda. È una delle cose a cui è meno abituato.   
  
E Chikara si gira verso Ryuu, con questa calma. Sbatte le palpebre, inclina la testa. “Tu, da amico, riesci a rimanere calmo?” gli chiede. Scandisce bene le parole, sembra davvero tanto arrabbiato, per qualche motivo. “Perché tutto questo è conveniente. Che Azumane ricompaia, è conveniente. Che sia la persona più vicina all’idea di pallavolo di Nishinoya, è conveniente. Che Nishinoya abbia una cotta per lui, è conveniente. E poi però? Perché Nishinoya tornerà a giocare a pallavolo, giusto? Perché è una cosa che lo rende felice. Tornerà a parlare di solo pallavolo. Andrà avanti. E questa sua cotta che cosa sarà? Il suo tappabuchi, mentre pensava di non poter andare avanti? Capisci quanto crudele questo sia? Per Azumane, okay, ma anche per il nostro amico. Perché lui...” Chikara chiude gli occhi. Prende un respiro profondo. Si gira verso Yuu. “Perché tu... non stai bene.”  
  
Chikara abbassa lo sguardo. Yuu non capisce. Non sta bene? Sbatte un pochino le palpebre e guarda verso il basso. “Chikara” chiama, passandosi i palmi delle mani sulla stoffa del pantalone. “Tu pensi davvero troppo.”  
  
Ryuu scuote la testa e sbuffa quella che potrebbe essere vista come una risata. Dalla prospettiva giusta, sembra anche una risata sbuffata per divertimento. Chikara si passa una mano sulla fronte.   
  
Yuu scuote la testa. “Non ti devi preoccupare per me” dice con tutta la sicurezza di cui è capace. “Nessuno di voi deve. Perché io sto bene. Okay?” Yuu sospira, ruotando gli occhi. “Io sto bene.” Era una cosa che dava per scontata. Dovrebbe smettere di dare per scontate certe cose. Forse. “Sto bene. Dai. Torniamo a casa.”  
  
  
  
  
Suga e Daichi sono seduti uno davanti all’altro e si stanno guardando negli occhi. Intensamente. Davvero molto intensamente. Mentre Asahi vorrebbe soltanto scomparire, non capendo il perché, per quale motivo, deve sempre trovarsi in mezzo. E perché le cose non possono essere come sono sempre state. Suga arriccia il naso, sforzando un sorriso, prima di passargli un pacchetto di patatine, sbattendole sulla cassa. E Daichi fa una smorfia e stringe un pugno, prima di lanciare uno sguardo ad Asahi, far finta di prendere un respiro profondo e provare a calmarsi.  
  
Daichi e Suga si vogliono bene. E Daichi, Suga e Asahi si sono sempre voluti molto bene, anche se non è questo il punto. E comunque, la storia di Daichi e Suga è molto diversa da quella che lega loro tre. E Asahi sta provando a capire che cosa li ha divisi così tanto da non voler parlare tra di loro. Anche nei momenti in cui si arrabbiavano tra loro, anche nei momenti in cui non riuscivano a sopportarsi, per quello che dicevano loro poi, anche nei momenti in cui si tenevano il broncio, Daichi e Suga si sono sempre parlati, e questo deve essere perché erano degli studenti del liceo. Era più semplice, quando andavano al liceo.  
  
C’era un punto, in cui si incontravano sempre, al liceo. Non importava che fosse primavera o autunno e non importava nemmeno se avessero litigato tra loro, oppure no. Una volta, Suga e Asahi hanno litigato per una stupidaggine che adesso lui nemmeno riesce a ricordare. Forse era qualcosa su una colpa che nessuno dei due voleva dare all’altro, non era tanto un litigio, quanto un vergognarsi di vedere uno la faccia dell’altro. Il punto in cui si incontravano si trovava a metà tra l’aula che Suga e Daichi condividevano e l’aula di Asahi. Un punto proprio a metà, sulle scale, davanti a un’enorme finestra.  
  
E quando Asahi e Suga hanno litigato, era Daichi ad aspettarli lì.   
  
A pensarci bene, è difficile che Daichi e Suga litighino. Battibecchi? Certo. Piccole discussioni? In continuazione. Ma è difficile che litighino per così tanto tempo. E Asahi sente che, se fossero al liceo, li avrebbe aspettati seduto davanti al loro punto di incontro, seduto sulle scale, con le mani intrecciate, a cercare di capire che cos’è che tanto li ha scossi, da non volersi parlare. Ricorda che lui stesso, quando ha visto Daichi sulle scale, si è sentito sollevato, ha sentito che tutto sarebbe potuto andare nel modo giusto. Perché non era solo. Ma non sono più al liceo. E si chiede se parte di questo broncio che si portano Suga e Daichi non venga proprio da questo dettaglio. Loro tre non sono più al liceo.  
  
Trovare dei motivi per farli stare uniti adesso sembra davvero impossibile. E Asahi non ha nemmeno il coraggio di chiedere di passare insieme del tempo. Ha provato a invitare Daichi a prendere del ramen insieme a loro, Daichi ha detto che avrebbe preferito morire, piuttosto che mangiare allo stesso tavolo con Suga. Daichi. Ha detto no a del ramen. _Daichi_. E Noya gli ha detto, qualche giorno fa, che Daichi lo aveva già visto al di fuori del torneo al liceo, quando lo aveva invitato alla palestra, quando stavano giocando a pallavolo. Daichi non è voluto entrare. È solo andato via. Daichi adora giocare a pallavolo con i suoi amici. E se queste due cose che lui ama non lo hanno convinto a parlare con qualcuno a cui vuole bene, Asahi non sa davvero che cos’altro lo possa fare.  
  
Cosa possono aver fatto l’uno all’altro per allontanarsi così tanto? Cosa può essere cambiato così tanto? Loro si vogliono bene. Anche in questo momento devono volersi bene. Le amicizie non finiscono così velocemente. Se Daichi può andare avanti, può dimenticare così facilmente l’affetto che prova per Suga, chi dice ad Asahi che non dimenticherà anche lui? Forse sta prendendo questa cosa troppo personalmente, è vero, ma non può che sentirsi in questo modo.  
  
La visita dei ragazzi e Shimizu, quindi, può diventare un punto d’incontro. Come può essere una tortura per tutti quanti loro. Asahi vorrebbe solo che la smettessero di litigare.  
  
Daichi prende le patatine, le apre, mantenendo lo sguardo su Suga e inizia a mangiare, con la bocca aperta, cosa che fa irritare Suga. Asahi se ne rende conto da un piccolo movimento delle labbra, una specie di piccolo tic. E deve essersene reso conto anche Daichi, vista la sua risatina appena accennata. “I ragazzi possono dormire da me” annuncia poi, sempre con la bocca piena. Ingoia in un secondo momento. “Quindi non penso che dovremmo parlare di altro. E posso andare a casa a preparare i loro letti.” E sembra essere serio, quando parla.   
  
Asahi fa una smorfia e si gratta la nuca. Perché no. I ragazzi non possono andare a dormire nell’appartamento di Daichi per così tante ragioni che sarebbe impossibile elencarle tutte quante in una sola seduta.   
  
Ma non c’è nemmeno bisogno che Asahi dica niente, perché Suga apre la bocca, facendosi sfuggire una singola risata. Una sola. “Ah” esclama. “Ci sono così tanti motivi per cui non dovrebbero andare a dormire da te che sarebbe impossibile elencarli tutti quanti.” Fa una breve pausa, si guarda intorno e poi sforza un sorriso. “Per qualcuno che non è me. Per prima cosa: casa tua puzza. Non aprite mai le finestre, non vi sapete comportare con degli ospiti, perdete le sedie della cucina, dimenticate di comprare da mangiare, i tuoi coinquilini sono un disastro, un po’ lo sei anche tu e, cosa più importante, non avete spazio per farli dormire tutti da te. Noi invece possiamo sistemare cinque persone nel nostro appartamento senza problemi.”  
  
“Quattro. Credo che Yacchan dormirà in un hotel con Shimizu.”  
  
“Anche meglio.”  
  
“Casa mia non puzza” ribatte Daichi. “E solo perché siamo in più persone in casa sembra che l’appartamento sia un pochino più disordinato e... ma che ne puoi sapere tu.” Incrocia le braccia.   
  
Forse, il motivo per cui stanno davvero litigando, il motivo per cui per loro è così difficile riappacificarsi è proprio perché non sono più al liceo. Non condividono più la stessa aula, non possono più aspettare insieme sulle scale, non possono più condividere il pranzo, non possono più nemmeno studiare insieme, o giocare a pallavolo insieme come facevano prima. Prima stavano sempre insieme. Era difficile vedere uno senza l’altro. Forse è questo quello che li fa sentire a disagio, e forse è questo il motivo per cui adesso per loro è così difficile capire la loro relazione adesso. Forse il motivo per cui adesso litigano è questo e loro sono troppo ottusi per poterlo capire, o troppo orgogliosi per poterlo ammettere. E quindi la scusa che stanno usando per litigare non è importante.  
  
Questo non vuol dire che Asahi non sia curioso. Almeno per sapere su che cosa dovrebbero iniziare, di cosa dovrebbero iniziare a parlare.  
  
Daichi sembra davvero molto scosso dal modo di parlare di Suga su casa sua. All’inizo, beh, Asahi pensava che avessero litigato per colpa di Kuroo, o al massimo Bokuto, ma ha visto Suga giocare contro di loro senza nessun problema, e Bokuto adora parlare con Suga, almeno sembra, mentre a Kuroo piace prenderlo in giro, che, se ha capito bene, è uno dei modi in cui lui dimostra affetto, o rispetto, o amicizia. Quindi non sono stati i coinquilini di Daichi a dare fastidio a Suga. E Asahi non riesce nemmeno a immaginare che tipo di cattiveria Suga potrebbe aver fatto per far arrabbiare così tanto Daichi.   
  
Asahi dovrebbe farsi coraggio e chiedere a Kuroo. Lui sembra volerglielo dire. Se Asahi glielo chiedesse, gli darebbe tutta la storia. Asahi non è a Tokyo da molto, forse ha davvero bisogno di un punto di vista un pochino più amplio. Forse invece non dovrebbe mettersi in mezzo.  
  
Suga osserva Daichi, poi torna a guardare Asahi, mentre si morde l’interno della guancia. “Ci occuperemo noi dei ragazzi” ripete, posando i gomiti sulla cassa. “Me ne occuperò _io_. Perché _io_ ce la posso fare. _Io_ non sono così impegnato. _Io_ certe cose non le dimentico.”  
  
Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia e vede come Daichi ruoti gli occhi, chiudendo il pacchetto di patatine che aveva appena aperto, prima di sbatterli di nuovo sulla cassa, facendo sobbalzare Asahi. “Fa come ti pare” mormora, prima di passarsi una mano sulle labbra e poi fare un cenno di saluto ad Asahi. E se ne va. Così. Senza dire nient’altro.  
  
Asahi avrebbe dovuto parlare con Kuroo prima dell’arrivo dei ragazzi. Invece non lo ha fatto. E adesso sente che è davvero troppo tardi. Suga si gratta via le pellicine ai lati delle unghie. È agitato. Non gli piace più parlare con Daichi. Ultimamente è anche molto calmo. Suga non è una persona calma.  
  
Asahi non li può aspettare sulle scale del loro liceo, ormai. Essere adulti è molto più difficile di quello che pensava.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuu si guarda la caviglia, da solo, seduto sul suo letto. E non riesce a non pensare che lui in realtà sta bene, davvero, non se ne devono preoccupare. La caviglia, l’incidente in cui si è fatto male, la pallavolo, sono tutte delle cose che lui ha affrontato, è riuscito ad affrontare da solo e che probabilmente continuerà ad affrontare. È qualcosa di cui non ha paura, per questo non ne ha parlato. Pensava fosse... scontato.   
  
Yuu allunga la mano, per toccarsi la caviglia. La seconda parte della riabilitazione è già iniziata. Riprendere tono muscolare, dei piccoli esercizi, ha potuto anche abbandonare le stampelle per i bambini. Certo. Non gli mancheranno, okay?, ma è anche vero che se ne era abituato e aveva anche imparato a fingere che non fossero per bambini. Poggiare di nuovo il piede è -soddisfacente. Non vedere più la sua caviglia viola e gonfia anche è soddisfacente. E non ha parlato con nessuno di questa sua soddisfazione? Non con Ryuu? Non con Chikara? Hisashi? Nemmeno con Hisashi, che lo ha accompagnato ovunque, facendolo appoggiare a lui? Con nessuno?   
  
Li ha fatti preoccupare tutti così tanto?  
  
Eppure, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa. Ci sarà un cambiamento nella sua routine, alla fine, potrà finalmente passare un po’ delle sue giornate a fare esercizio fisico, quando fino a una settimana fa doveva rimanersene a casa a guardare la televisione e mangiare schifezze, ancora e ancora. Ha visto così tanti anime nell’ultima settimana, da non sapere nemmeno di che cos’altro parlare. E quando Ryuu gli chiede che cosa fa della sua giornata -deve dire che c’è davvero la possibilità che abbia parlato soltanto di Asahi-san perché è stata l’unico elemento di sorpresa e felicità in tutte le sue giornate negli ultimi due mesi Quando il dottore gli ha detto che potrebbe finalmente muovere la caviglia, forse quello doveva renderlo felice come le serate passate al negozio in cui Asahi-san è commesso, o anche in quella palestra di quell’università. Eppure...  
  
Ci saranno gli esercizi in acqua, ci saranno quei piccoli momenti che gli faranno ricordare che non è sempre stato lo Yuu sul divano, allora perché non ne ha parlato?  
  
Perché non è andato nella sua palestra? Perché non ci ha più provato?  
  
Yuu sospira, continuando a toccarsi la caviglia, e la sua fasciatura. Perché non è andato a trovare la sua squadra? Che cosa c’è di sbagliato in lui? Perché non ha avuto il coraggio di entrare nella palestra. Sta fuggendo dalla pallavolo? Chikara ha forse ragione? Yuu sta... non così bene come pensava? Ha forse paura?  
  
Ma la paura non è un po’ diversa? È forse ansia questa? E perché mai dovrebbe provare ansia per una cosa che ha sempre fatto? Yuu non ha mai smesso di giocare a pallavolo, questa è la prima volta. In un certo senso, non si è mai fermato, ha solo agito, sempre, senza farsi nemmeno una domanda su quello che stava facendo. Lui faceva quello che voleva, che lo faceva stare sentire bene. Allora perché adesso sentire ansia? Perché dovrebbe provare paura? Sta davvero scappando dalla pallavolo? Perché?  
  
Non gli piace pensare così tanto. Lo detesta.  
  
Il suo cellulare si illumina, deve essere per un messaggio. E Yuu si passa una mano sul viso, più per abituare gli occhi alla luce dello schermo che per altro. E si lascia la caviglia, per prendere in mano il cellulare e leggere la email di Asahi-san. Asahi-san. Yuu sorride. Si sente un pochino più sollevato, senza un vero e proprio motivo.  
  
 _Sei ancora sveglio?_ , gli chiede.   
  
_Sì_ , gli risponde e aggiunge: _voglio vederti_. E gli prudono i polpastrelli, mentre si getta sdraiato sul letto, sbuffando. Asahi-san gli faceva paura. O forse non era semplice paura, ma qualcosa che va oltre. Infatti, non prendiamoci in giro, adesso Yuu sa che sono anime gemelle le mani che tremavano doveva essere per questo. O qualcosa del genere. Ma Yuu ha provato paura nei confronti di Asahi-san e adesso pensa di poter morire a causa di un solo gesto da parte sua. Un tappa-buchi, ha detto Chikara.   
  
_Allora vieni a trovarmi_ , gli risponde Asahi-san. Yuu schiaccia la faccia contro il cuscino. Un tappa-buchi può davvero farti sentire così?  
  
  



	3. Piccoli di corvo e Riunioni di Famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È difficile dividere il tempo tra famiglia e amici, e la famiglia di Asahi, capisce Noya, si riunisce con difficoltà, soprattutto da quando i più grandi si sono trasferiti in una città così lontana.Quindi va bene dividersi per un po'. In fondo, beh, anche lui deve sistemare dei problemi che ha fatto finta di non vedere e che adesso gli stanno bussando alla porta, con insistenza. E per questo chiede alla sua, di famiglia, di tenerlo lontano dal cellulare, di non fargli sapere se in questa settimana Asahi si è tinto i capelli di blu, di non fargli sapere se si è bruciato, se la situazione trai suoi due amici è migliorata, se vuole che s'intrufoli in casa sua, per tirargli su il morale.
> 
> Alla fine, Noya non può che aspettare.

_(27. “Can you wait for me?”)_  
  
È novembre quando i ragazzi arrivano alla stazione del treno, con delle enormi valigie.  
  
Shimizu è troppo presa a scrivere una qualche email per salutarli, mentre Yacchan e Hinata continuano a gridare, indicando oggetti a caso e Yamaguchi prova a calmarli. Kageyama anche urla, ma deve essere più perché si è ritrovato a portare da solo le valigie. Kageyama grida: “Stupido Hinata! Hinata, sei un incapace, viene ad aiutarmi!” E ad Asahi sembra di essere ringiovanito di qualche anno, mentre Tsukishima si mette in piedi accanto a Yamaguchi e sbadiglia. È un po’ come fare un viaggio nel tempo, questo. Ritrovarsi tutti insieme. Sentirli gridare, anche se in lontananza. Avere Daichi e Suga che non battibeccano, una volta ogni tanto, ma stanno lì e aspettano di essere notati da quel piccolo gruppo di ragazzini troppo energetici per avere ormai -diciotto anni, quasi. Sono davvero cresciuti. Diciotto anni. Asahi si sente un po’ come quelle mamme che non riescono ad accettare che i figli possono crescere. E come cosa è strana, ma ha deciso di non farci troppo caso.  
  
Il primo a notarli è, come sempre, Hinata, che era alla ricerca di un motivo per non dover parlare o rispondere a Kageyama quando li ha visti, Suga con le mani intrecciate dietro il giaccone e un sorriso enorme, simile a quando ha visto per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo Asahi, e Daichi che fa ciao con la mano. Asahi invece... non sa che cosa sta facendo, ma può dire che vedere questi ragazzi gli ha scaldato il cuore. E Hinata, che è sempre stato tanto impulsivo, troppo emotivo e troppo energetico, ha gridato i loro tre nomi, prima di spingere Kageyama da parte, e iniziare a correre verso di loro. Suga è stato quello che lo ha intercettato, muovendosi in avanti con le braccia aperte per ricevere uno degli abbracci più intensi che qualcuno potrebbe dare. Rischiano anche di cadere, ma Asahi si era già preparato all’evenienza e si è mosso dietro di loro, per sorreggerli, tirandoli di nuovo in piedi, ridendo piano.  
  
“Suga-san!” saluta ancora Hinata, facendo ridere Suga, che gli posa la mano sulla testa, coperta da un cappello di lana. Mentre gli altri ragazzi corrono verso di loro, Kageyama, con tutte le valigie dietro e le sue enormi braccia, sembra essere più impacciato del solito. Inciampa sui suoi stessi piedi, mentre Tsukishima ride di lui, ma non prova nemmeno per finta a volerlo aiutare.   
  
“Io non lo merito un abbraccio?” chiede ridendo Daichi e Hinata ricompare dalle pieghe del giubbotto di Suga per ridere e forse dire che sì, certo, anche Daichi sarebbe stato salutato allo stesso modo, se non fosse che Suga lo spinge di nuovo in un abbraccio, facendo ruotare gli occhi a Daichi e ridere dal nervoso Asahi. Hinata sembra solo molto contento del trattamento. Adora gli abbracci. E quindi, per ora, va bene così.  
  
Yamaguchi e Yacchan fanno un piccolo inchino, arrivati davanti a loro, e Asahi sente davvero una piccola stretta al cuore a vedere quanto sono cresciuti in così poco tempo in cui lui è stato via. Yacchan coi suoi capelli un pochino più corti e Yamaguchi coi suoi capelli un pochino più lunghi. Se li è lasciati crescere. E i loro sorrisi per niente preoccupati. Non sembrano davvero avere diciotto anni. Non sembra che si stiano per diplomare. Non sembrano altro che quei ragazzini che sono entrati nella palestra della Karasuno davvero tanti anni fa. "Avete lo stesso taglio di capelli" fa notare Yacchan, indicando prima Yamaguchi e poi Asahi. E sorride, mentre Yamaguchi abbassa lo sguardo, con le orecchie un pochino rosse.   
  
“Hai tagliato i capelli Azumane-san?” chiede Kageyama, arrivando, finalmente, seguito da Tsukishima. Lo chiede con una punta di curiosità, facendo un piccolissimo inchino, per salutarlo.   
  
“Sei cresciuto tantissimo” esclama Daichi, prendendo le misure con il braccio all’altezza di Kageyama. Si alza in punta di piedi, anche se non c’è proprio una ragione per farlo. E Kageyama sorride, sempre con quel suo sorriso che non sembra portare nulla di buono.   
  
Asahi si tocca i capelli che gli cadono sulla fronte e alza una spalla. “Suga mi voleva tagliare i capelli e mi sono detto, ah, okay, perché no?”  
  
Yamaguchi e Yacchan sorridono in risposta e sembra che Yacchan abbia avuto un’idea pericolosa. Probabilmente chiederà a Yamaguchi se può tagliargli i capelli, e Yamaguchi -probabilmente non le dirà di no, perché è sempre stato un ragazzo così. Sono davvero una ventata d’aria fresca. Non lo sanno nemmeno. “Sembra che ti voglia mettere a piangere, Asahi-san” ride Yamaguchi e Asahi scuote la testa, cercando di negare l’innegabile. Davvero si vorrebbe poter mettere a piangere in questo momento.  
  
Kageyama inclina la testa, per osservare meglio la faccia di Asahi, rendendolo un pochino nervoso, e facendogli venire voglia, per qualche motivo, di grattarsi il naso, forse per distogliere lo sguardo. Sono quelle piccole cose che non cambiano. “Ma no” si intromette Yacchan, tirando la manica della giacca di Kageyama, per fermarlo dal mettere in imbarazzo Asahi. “Quella è la sua faccia normale.”  
  
Asahi sospira. Daichi ride. E in effetti, questo non è stato il miglior salvataggio di Yacchan, ma poco importa. Kageyama sembra essere abbastanza soddisfatto dalla spiegazione.  
  
“Dai dai!” ride Suga, poco lontano, con le braccia aperte e il suo solito enorme sorriso. “Piegati Tsukishima, ti voglio solo dare un abbraccio. Vieni dal tuo senpai!”  
  
“No.”  
  
Hinata gli salta sulle spalle, facendolo piegare un po’, ma Tsukishima si allontana da Suga, che cerca di avvicinarsi. “Oh, su, è soltanto un abbraccio. È da così tanto che non ti vedo. Solo un abbraccio” prova a convincerlo, e Tsukishima deve avere una volontà di ferro, perché vedere Suga con quell’espressione fa sempre cadere Asahi in trappola. Ma il ragazzo (che è davvero così cresciuto, sembra essere diventato ancora più alto e aver messo su un po’ di massa muscolare)(al primo anno sembrava essere molto debole e adesso...) continua a schivare i possibili abbracci.  
  
“Facevi sempre così, non ci casco” borbotta, facendosi scudo di Yamaguchi. “Poi mi darà un colpo in testa” sussurra, facendo scoppiare a ridere Yacchan.  
  
“A Tsukki non sembrano piacere così tanto gli abbracci” sospira falsamente triste Hinata, muovendo le spalle a destra e poi a sinistra, come se volesse iniziare a dondolare, per prendere un pochino di velocità. Poi alza un lato delle labbra. “Dovremmo abbracciarlo tutti quanti.”  
  
“Bell’idea” esclama Suga, facendo un cenno con la mano, mentre Yamaguchi si sposta di lato per lasciar loro strada libera perché facciano di Tsukishima quello che vogliono. In un momento era possibile vedere anche l’espressione tradita del suo amico d’infanzia. E quel falsissimo ma sempre ricorrente _scusa Tsukki_ nell’espressione di Yamaguchi. E, questa volta, dietro Tsukishima che doveva essere abbracciato, non c’era nessuno a fermare la caduta. Questo non ferma l’irruenza dei suoi due abbracciatori.  
  
Hinata si è buttato su di lui, Suga lo ha seguito senza nemmeno pensarci e sono caduti sul pavimento della stazione, ridendo, mentre Tsukishima provava a liberarsi dalla stretta, neanche dovesse scappare da un animale selvaggio. E, quando Suga gli dà un pugnetto in testa, Tsukishima, che pure se lo aspettava, lo guarda con l’espressione più tradita in questo mondo.   
  
Sono cresciuti tantissimo i piccolini. I pulcini. Sembrano più grandi. Hanno uno sguardo più maturo, le facce un pochino meno tonde. Ma Asahi non riesce a non vederli come quei ragazzini che non facevano altro che litigare e darsi fastidio a vicenda e a cui brillavano gli occhi quando uno di loro schiacciava, che chiedevano consigli per giocare meglio, che si nascondevano agli angoli della palestra per pensare a nuove strategie o che fingevano di cacciare demoni dalla palestra. Sono cresciuti davvero tantissimo, i piccolini. Li ha un po’ abbandonati, i piccolini.  
  
Asahi se n’è andato e non li ha nemmeno salutati. È scappato da tutto e tutti, quella notte, e, ora che ci pensa, si sente un pochino in imbarazzo. Un po’ in colpa. Si vergogna tantissimo. Forse dovrebbe dire qualcosa. Chiedere scusa. I ragazzi non sembrano essere arrabbiati con lui, ma, davvero, non si sa mai, a questo punto. Vorrebbe sentirsi in pace con se stesso. Dire loro che non voleva abbandonarli. Dire loro che...  
  
“Non portate i cappelli” li rimprovera Shimizu, facendo scivolare dentro la tasca della giacca il cellulare con cui poco prima stava messaggiando, chissà a chi. E l’atmosfera, per un attimo si rompe. Asahi non riesce a pensare ai ragazzi. Non riesce nemmeno a pensare a quanto è felice che siano qui. Daichi si passa una mano sulla spalla, come se si stesse dando forza, mentre ride forzatamente. Suga finge di non sentire. E Shimizu aveva chiesto che tutto fosse al suo posto al loro arrivo. E adesso li osserva tutti e tre. Soltanto Asahi indossa i loro cappelli. Shimizu gli lancia un’occhiata, poi sospira, passandosi due dita sulla fronte. Deve aver già capito la situazione in cui si trovano.   
  
Tsukishima cerca ancora di liberarsi dalla stretta di Suga e Hinata, anche se Suga e Hinata sembrano essere molto determinati a non lasciarlo andare. Tsukishima sembra comunque abituato, per qualche motivo, a Hinata sulle spalle, visto che, una volta liberato da Suga, comincia a camminare e comportarsi come se nulla fosse, nonostante Hinata non avesse lasciato la presa. Yamaguchi e Yacchan, non molto sorpresi da questo atteggiamento, e senza nemmeno rendersi conto dell’aria tesa che Shimizu ha portato, decidono di aiutare Kageyama con le valigie.   
  
Daichi e Suga non si rivolgono la parola.  
  
“Allora andiamo.”  
  
  
  
  
Yuu crede nel Destino.   
  
Tira giù la caviglia dal letto, la posa sul pavimento. Yuu crede nella Forza. Piega un po’ le ginocchia, si alza in piedi. Yuu crede nel Coraggio. Stringe i pugni e prende un respiro profondo. C’è un’energia nervosa che corre per tutto il suo corpo e lui non sa che farcene.  
  
La caviglia non è più gonfia. Può andare dove vuole, quando vuole, può camminare, senza sforzare la caviglia, certo, non può certo fare chilometri e chilometri in corsa ma può andare dove vuole. Sente, okay, la gamba un pochino più debole. Il suo tono muscolare è un pochino meno tonale, o come si dice, e sente che se iniziasse a correre adesso, avrebbe il fiatone in poco tempo. Yuu crede nel Destino. Quei piccoli collegamenti. Quelle cose che ti dici no, non può essere una sola coincidenza, e pensa che adesso il Destino gli stia dando un motivo per credere in lui.  
  
Asahi-san dice che non lavorerà per tutta la prossima settimana, perché alcune persone della sua squadra verranno a trovarlo, e che quindi sarà molto impegnato, e si è scusato. Yuu non ha la più pallida idea del perché Asahi-san si sarebbe dovuto scusare, però in un certo senso è felice di essere stato informato della sua momentanea assenza.  
  
Chikara dice che non può continuare a vivere di sole ossessioni, che forse deve mettere un pochino di ordine nella sua vita. E Yuu non si è mai fermato a pensare, non ha mai avuto l’opportunità, o la voglia, a dirla tutta. Si è dovuto allontanare dalla pallavolo. Sono quasi due mesi che non può toccare la palla, e gli viene voglia di piangere, a pensarlo, perché -beh, solo _perché._ Gli sembra di aver perso qualcosa di importante. Le sue giornate non sembravano essere niente di che, senza poter giocare. Adesso che può tornare, forse non in campo, okay, ma che può pensare che è afferrabile l’idea di tornare a ricevere palle, di sentire l’adrenalina, di sentire quella sensazione in cui ci sono delle persone che riesci a proteggere coi tuoi movimenti, che possono saltare, grazie al tuo modo di ricevere... La pallavolo fa parte della sua vita quanto il cibo fa parte della sua vita. Non ci sono altri modi di metterla. Lui è davvero felice di poter tornare. Ma poi pensa alle parole di Chikara e non lo sa più. Non è più così sicuro.  
  
Yuu crede nel Destino.   
  
Non ha mai pensato di dover stare lontano da Asahi-san. Anche quando pensava di aver paura di lui, ha sempre provato ad avvicinarglisi e se quindi adesso ha la possibilità, dopo un mese e mezzo, di non vederlo, anche se per poco tempo, per pensare, per prendersi il suo tempo, come ha dovuto fare con la pallavolo, anche se per un tempo molto minore, allora lo può fare, si dice. Yuu crede nella Forza. Per questo ce la può fare.  
  
Chikara ha detto che Yuu sta usando Asahi-san come un tappa-buchi. Che è la cosa più vicina alla pallavolo che ha trovato e che si è aggrappato a lui. In effetti, è una strana coincidenza che abbia notato Asahi-san qualche giorno dopo essersi fatto male. È strano che abbia provato delle emozioni tanto forti, a vedere qualcuno che aveva pensato di voler sfidare al liceo. Certe cose dovrebbero scomparire con il tempo. Soprattutto perché si erano visti solo un paio di volte ed entrambe le volte erano su un campo di pallavolo. Averli, nella sua testa, uniti, non sarebbe nemmeno così strano. O, almeno, è quello che dice Chikara, Yuu non crede che sia così, non pensa di aver fatto niente del genere, perché unire un concetto astratto a una persona per lui non solo è complicato, ma anche difficile, ma non è sicuro al cento percento che sia così. Non è sicuro di non aver fatto qualche strano passaggio mentale. E vuole esserlo. Sicuro. Vuole capire, in effetti, che cosa è che lega lui e Asahi-san così tanto, che cosa lo riporta indietro a lui. Una cotta, alla fine, può davvero essere così intensa? E poi, dopo aver capito che cosa lo attrae tanto di Asahi-san, vuole capire che cosa prova Asahi-san per lui. Se prova la stessa cosa. Se anche per lui ci sono dei sentimenti, se vuole essere suo amico, se vuole essere qualcos’altro, se anche per Asahi-san lui è una specie di tappa-buchi.  
  
Yuu vorrebbe sapere anche perché sembra essere sempre così triste, accanto ai suoi amici.  
  
Aspettare? Può aspettare. Non lo ha mai fatto, ma può farlo.  
  
E pensa -non vuole, ma pensa, e lo odia, ma pensa.  
  
Pensa in piedi in camera sua. E pensare troppo gli dà sui nervi. Ha voglia di prendere il cellulare e chiedere ad Asahi-san come sta. Se i suoi compagni di squadra sono arrivati, se stanno bene, se ha mangiato, come si è sentito quando si è svegliato, se ha dormito. E questo non va per niente bene. Quindi apre la porta della camera, si mette in piedi in mezzo al corridoio e grida: “Qualcuno può, per favore, farmi compagnia?” E poi: “E qualcuno può tenere il mio cellulare lontano da me?”  
  
  
  
  
Sistemare quattro ragazzi in casa è stato sorprendentemente facile e, dopo aver accompagnato le ragazze all’hotel, per fare un velocissimo check-in, Asahi ha aiutato Kageyama a portare le valigie verso il condominio in cui abitano lui e Suga. Daichi li ha salutati in quel punto. Ha detto che deve andare a una lezione importante e ha stretto i pugni quando Suga ha sbuffato una risata sarcastica. Non hanno detto niente davanti ai ragazzi, non si sono parlati, e quindi non hanno litigato. Quella è stata la loro unica interazione per tutta la mattina, e i ragazzi non devono essersi resi conto di molto.   
  
Forse Hinata.  
  
Hinata è molto recettivo. Si rende conto di quando le cose non vanno bene. Ma, se ha notato qualcosa, è rimasto in silenzio. E Asahi pensa che sia davvero un bene, quando prende le valigie e inizia a salire le scale.  
  
Hanno protestato, i ragazzi. Tsukishima ha continuato a ripetere, senza nemmeno girarsi per guardarli, che _Tobio_ ha perso una scommessa molto importante contro di loro e che quindi adesso deve portare le valigie di tutti, e che non deve essere aiutato. Ci sono delle regole ferree. Devono essere rispettate, altrimenti che esempio danno ai più piccoli? Asahi ha sorriso, al pensiero che è vero che sembra non essere passato molto tempo da quando si incontravano nella stessa palestra, coi pantaloncini neri e la maglietta bianca, ma che, alla fine, ci sono cose che sono cambiate. Poi ha fatto notare a Tsukishima che non c’è nessuno dei ragazzi più piccoli della loro squadra qui a Tokyo, e che un piccolo aiuto non potrà certo fare male al povero Kageyama, che non sembrava star respirando così regolarmente.   
  
Hinata portava il suo zainetto sulle spalle e ogni tanto dava delle pacche sulla spalla di Kageyama, dicendo che ce l’avrebbe potuta fare, piegando il braccio, per flettere i muscoli e facendo arrabbiare Kageyama. _Stupido Hinata!_ continuava a gridare. Ogni passo, ogni scalino che salivano, era uno _stupido Hinata_. Almeno non ha deciso di lasciare le valigie e rincorrerlo su per le scale, per poi dargli un calcio, o un pugno, o forse entrambi. Ha aspettato che tutti loro fossero davanti al portone dell’appartamento, per dargli un pugno sulla testa.  
  
Asahi è davvero molto stanco.   
  
Ha accarezzato la testa di Hinata, scompigliandogli un po’ i capelli e annunciato che è molto felice che siano qui, e vuole loro un gran bene, e che da domani sarebbe potuto essere di buona compagnia, visto che ha preso una settimana da lavoro, per stare con loro, ma oggi, in questo momento, è sveglio da quasi ventitré ore e deve dormire. Almeno un po’. I ragazzi non sembrano aver capito molto bene, ma Suga ha detto che avrebbe preparato la colazione, sarebbero potuti tornare a prendere le ragazze all’hotel e sarebbero andati tutti insieme a vedere -cosa avrebbero potuto vedere? La Torre di Tokyo, finalmente? Mangiare un po’ di cose buone in quei ristoranti che lui e Asahi hanno provato per tutto il mese? Suga sembra essere di buon umore. E Hinata ha lanciato un’occhiata veloce ad Asahi, che chiudeva la porte della camera di Suga, per potersi sdraiare e dormire un po’.  
  
Ha la schiena a pezzi. È davvero tanto felice di vedere i ragazzi. Gli fanno malissimo anche i piedi. Non voleva perdere l’arrivo in treno dei piccoletti, che adesso sono cresciuti tantissimo. Suga non ha fatto altro che ripeterlo, quando Daichi è arrivato alla stazione e Asahi ha iniziato a chiedersi se non c’entrasse qualcosa il fatto che Daichi non sia venuto a prenderlo nel loro litigio. Spera di no. Spera davvero tanto di no, perché non vuole davvero essere messo in mezzo a una lite del genere. Se così fosse, se loro due sono sul piede di guerra solo per quella stupida mattina -per quello si sarebbe dovuto arrabbiare Asahi, non Suga. È ingiusto che gli abbia tolto il diritto di essere arrabbiato.   
  
Asahi posa la testa sul cuscino e si sdraia di lato. Non può essere davvero quella la causa di un litigio tanto grande. Non può essere stato lui a dare loro la scusa per arrabbiarsi e per non parlarsi. Non può essere così.  
  
È davvero tanto stanco. E il letto di Suga è enorme. Asahi passa una mano sulle lenzuola e sente quella sensazione di quando qualcuno sfrega la mano contro il palmo della sua mano. È una sensazione che ha ricordato solo ultimamente. Qualcosa che lo ha toccato al cuore, quando Noya gli ha spalmato quella crema sulle mani, avendolo visto esitante, in quella che sembra una vita fa. Sono successe delle cose imbarazzanti, quel giorno, ed eppure questo piccolissimo dettaglio sembra essere impresso nella testa di Asahi. Noya che sorride e continua a parlare degli odori che creano ricordi e intanto gli tiene una mano tra le sue mani, che sono un po’ più piccole, un po’ più fredde. Accarezzare le lenzuola dà una sensazione diversa dal tenere la mano di qualcuno. Ma Asahi è davvero molto stanco, e non riesce a non pensare a questo.  
  
Pensa a Noya, e pensa che non condivide un letto da davvero tantissimo tempo.  
  
Quando era piccolo, dormiva le notti con la sua mamma. Diceva che aveva paura del buio, così lei non si sentiva tanto in colpa, e lo teneva con sé, la notte, e fingeva di non piangere. È sempre stato difficile. Soprattutto per lei. Piangeva tantissimo e a volte guardava Asahi nello stesso modo in cui qualcuno avrebbe guardato un figlio morente. Dentro casa Asahi aveva paura, ma fuori casa ne aveva di più e faceva finta di non provare quella paura e incertezza che adesso hanno preso il sopravvento su di lui, perché sua mamma altrimenti avrebbe pianto di più. Fingeva la paura che non aveva e la paura che aveva. E mentiva a sua mamma per renderla più felice. La differenza dalla sua infanzia e questa condivisione di letto con Suga, è che Suga e Asahi sono amici, Suga non è sua mamma, e Asahi non deve fingere nessuna paura. Ha davvero paura che Daichi li dimentichi.  
  
Vorrebbe, allora, che Suga non fingesse di non avere paura. E vorrebbe provare lo stesso coraggio di quando Noya gli metteva la crema sulla mano.  
  
È davvero felice che siano arrivati i ragazzi. Gli dispiace che le cose non si siano sistemate prima del loro arrivo. Spera che si possano godere sia Daichi che Suga.  
  
E poi tutto è buio. Si addormenta.  
  
  
  
  
“Okay” inizia Yuu con le mani aperte, seguendo Chikara in cucina, mentre raccatta per casa ogni bicchiere, posata e piatto. “Facciamo che, non lo so, mia mamma mi ha chiamato. E il cellulare ce lo hai tu, quindi io non ho risposto. E poi mamma si arrabbia. Non mi richiama. Non risponde alle mie chiamate, ma mi voleva dire qualcosa di molto importante. Tipo -magari è incinta. Avrò un fratellino. E visto che tu non mi vuoi ridare il cellulare, mamma è arrabbiata, io non lo saprò mai, e mio fratello più piccolo vivrà per tutta la sua vita lontano da me, odiandomi. Allora? Che faccio? Non voglio essere odiato da mio fratello!”  
  
Chikara sospira, ruotando gli occhi. “Sei patetico” gli dice, posando un bicchiere nel lavabo e mostrando la spugnetta, per fargli capire che adesso avrebbe iniziato a lavare i piatti. “E me lo hai chiesto tu. Hai detto: non ridarmi il cellulare, non importa se piango o prego o supplico.”  
  
“Sono sicuro di non aver detto così” ribatte Yuu.  
  
“Hai detto così” risponde Chikara, cercando di soffocare una risata. “E secondo me è una buonissima idea, motivo per cui dico che, beh, a questo punto tanto vale andare fino in fondo. Magari, disintossicarti ti fa bene.”  
  
Yu chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. “Okay” borbotta. “Okay, ma immagina che mamma mi ha chiamato perché mio nonno è in fin di vita. Mi ha chiamato, non ha risposto e nonno adesso è in una camera d’ospedale, a dire guarda come Yuu mi ha deluso un’ultima volta. E mi toglie dal testamento.”  
  
“Vedo che sei preoccupato per i motivi giusti.”  
  
“Mio nonno è pazzo, Chikara. Non so se te lo ricordi. È fuori di testa. Non so quanto giusto sia dirlo, ma se morisse il mondo sarebbe un posto più sicuro e probabilmente uscirebbe un arcobaleno per dimostrare che il mondo è di nuovo in pace.” Yuu sbuffa e si appoggia sul tavolo della cucina, prima di saltare, per sedercisi sopra. “Te lo giuro.”  
  
“Non dovresti sforzare così tanto la caviglia, te lo ricordi, sì?”  
  
“Sì” risponde annoiato, per poi inclinare la testa. “Allora? Dico solo per controllare le notifiche, vedere se sta bene o male il nonno. Cioè. È matto. Comunque gli voglio bene. È famiglia. Gli voglio bene da lontano. Non vorrei che morisse e mi togliesse dal testamento. E non vorrei che un mio fratellino nascesse e non mi conoscesse. E non vorrei che Asahi-san pensasse che sono arrabbiato con lui. O che non voglio essere suo amico.”  
  
“Sei patetico” ripete Chikara,aprendo il rubinetto per lavare i piatti. “Un drogato alla ricerca della sua dose. Ecco cosa. Sono anche sicuro che non hai parlato con la tua famiglia da quando ci siamo trasferiti qua. Quindi forse è meglio se inventi altre scuse, non pensi?”  
  
“Beh... Alla fine, chi ha bisogno della mia famiglia quando ho voi?” gli chiede, ruotando gli occhi. Poi sospira. Dondola i piedi. In effetti, Chikara non può che avere ragione. Yuu non può mancare alla sua famiglia. Non è verosimile che lo abbiano chiamato o che abbiano cercato di contattarlo. Quindi deve cambiare tattica. “Potrebbe avermi chiamato, beh, l’allenatore. Potrei non averlo sentito e...”  
  
Chikara tira la testa indietro e sospira rumorosamente. “Non ti do il cellulare, mettiti l’anima in pace, va’ a guardare qualche anime, mangia schifezze, non mi dare fastidio.”  
  
“Uau. Chikara. Incredibile.” Yuu si porta una mano sul petto e finge di essere commosso. “Sarai un padre eccezionale.”  
  
E Chikara, irritato, si gira verso di lui, per tirargli un po’ di acqua in faccia, come se questo potesse allontanarlo. Come se Yuu fosse un cane.  
  
  
  
  
Asahi sogna un nido di corvi, e deve essere per colpa dei ragazzi, che gli hanno ricordato il loro coach, che non faceva altro che dire loro che i corvi facevano questo e i corvi facevano quest’altro. Deve andarlo a trovare. Lui e il professore, con un sorriso gentile, che gli ha insegnato a respirare profondamente anche quando aveva l’adrenalina a mille. Ma comunque, oggi, questa mattina, Asahi sogna un nido di corvi e dei corvi che imparano a volare. È una delle cose più strane del mondo, perché i corvi più piccoli si buttano dal nido, senza paura, e imparano a volare e rimangono insieme, mentre gracchiano in alto, in alto, sempre più in alto, mentre i tre corvi più grandi sono rimasti, per qualche motivo, nel nido, tutti e tre insieme. E poi, un corvo solo, uno soltanto, è caduto dal nido.   
  
È stato un sogno strano.  
  
E quando si sveglia, con un pochino di bavetta che gli usce dalla bocca e i capelli spettinati, ci sono le grida dei ragazzi, che venivano dal salotto e che stavano litigando, per decidere dove andare, appena Asahi si fosse svegliato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mi puoi ridare il cellulare?” mormora Yuu, saltellando in acqua. È un esercizio odioso. Muoversi in acqua è davvero difficile e, come si è già detto, stare seduto per quasi due mesi non ha fatto certo bene alla sua forma fisica. Alza l sguardo verso Ryuu, che tiene i piedi in acqua e giocherella con il suo di cellulare. “Ryuu” mormora.  
  
“Ah.” Ryuu blocca il cellulare e lo posa accanto a lui. “No” risponde, prima di posare i gomiti sulle cosce e le guance sulle mani. Sorride appena, inclinando la testa. “Mi hai detto di non farlo, non importa quanto pregherai, quanto piangerai e quanto supplicherai. Il tuo cellulare, per la prossima settimana, lo tengo io.”  
  
Yuu sbuffa, prima di riprendere a correre in acqua, guardando dritto di fronte a sé. “Mi tratti come un drogato” borbotta e le sue parole dovrebbero essere nascoste dal rumore che fa l’acqua intorno a lui, mentre lui la sposta con braccia e gambe. È faticoso e liberatorio. Non sapeva che cosa fare, prima, sentiva di avere tantissima energia e che quell’energia veniva sprecata. Adesso almeno sa dove direzionarla. È anche vero che non si sentiva poi così irrequieto, accanto ad Asahi-san. “Mi ha scritto?” chiede, riprendendo il ritmo di respiro.   
  
I respiri in due tempi sono più difficili e sembra che i suoi polmoni siano diventati inavvertitamente più piccoli, che riescano a tenere meno aria. E Ryuu non risponde subito, sta lì e giocherella con l’acqua, e schizza un pochino Yuu, forse per attirare la sua attenzione. “Se anche te lo dicessi, poi che faresti?” gli chiede. “Non ti ridarei il cellulare se ti mandasse un messaggio e se non te lo mandasse e lo sapessi, saresti solo triste.” Yuu sbuffa. Ryuu fa una smorfia e si gratta la testa. “Sto soffrendo tanto quanto te, lo sai vero?”  
  
Yuu ruota gli occhi. Per adesso, basterà concentrarsi un pochino di più sugli esercizi in acqua. “Certo” risponde. Deve davvero pensare alle cose che pensa siano importanti per lui, per la sua vita. Fin da quando era piccolo, non ha fatto altro che pensare che si sarebbe dato allo sport, una volta cresciuto. Vivere come un impiegato non fa per lui, rimanere tutto il giorno seduto, davanti a un computer, a fare matematica e altra roba che lui davvero non capisce, lo spaventa. E la sua caviglia, adesso, ha la priorità. Potrebbe davvero vivere, senza giocare a pallavolo?  
  
Ma è anche vero che, in questo momento, pensa che vorrebbe parlare con Asahi-san, che gli è sembrato troppo calmo e troppo mollaccione e che non sa come rispondere ai complimenti. E si chiede come siano i suoi compagni di squadra, se sono gli stessi ragazzi contro cui ha giocato qualche tempo fa, con lo spilungone biondo e il ragazzino piccolo coi capelli arancioni. Cioè. Proprio arancioni. Si chiede che tipo di persona diventa Asahi-san con degli amici di lunga data. Se anche in compagnia dei suoi ex compagni di squadra diventa improvvisamente triste, se invece continua a sorridere. Se a volte balbetta. Se parla fluidamente. Vorrebbe sentirlo parlare. E guardarlo pensare.   
  
Dovrebbe concentrarsi sugli esercizi fisici.  
  
“Che cosa gli chiederesti?” chiede Ryuu, dondolando i piedi in acqua. “Se adesso fosse davanti a te, o se potessi mandargli un messaggio?”  
  
Yuu sbuffa una risata. “Non stai aiutando” lo informa. Cosa gli scriverebbe? Con tutti questi dubbi in testa? Con le parole di Chikara che ogni tanto gli chiedono che cosa sta facendo? Con lui che si è reso conto che, in effetti, non lo sa? Vorrebbe sapere che cosa fa Asahi-san e vorrebbe anche potergli parlare, ridere con lui, ascoltarlo. C’è qualcosa in Asahi-san, c’è qualcosa che gli fa paura e che lo rende felice allo stesso tempo. C’è ancora qualcosa che gli dice di non avvicinarsi troppo. Quindi, cosa gli scriverebbe, adesso? Vorrebbe avere il coraggio di dire che non gli scriverebbe niente. “Aspettami” risponde alla fine. “Puoi aspettarmi?”  
  
Ryuu fa una smorfia con le labbra e si guarda i piedi. Forse vuole dire qualcosa. Non dice niente.   
  
  
  
  
Quando Yacchan dice che possono cucinare loro la cena, Asahi e Suga dovevano sapere che si sarebbe scatenata una specie di guerra in cucina, che poi loro avrebbero dovuto sistemare entro la mattina seguente, per usare di nuovo la cucina. Suga ha comunque riso e si è seduto in salotto, proprio davanti alla cucina, continuando a chiedere che cosa stavano facendo, chi stava preparando che cosa, chi stava davanti ai fornelli, chi invece tagliava le verdure.   
  
Probabilmente lo ha fatto soltanto perché non voleva sedersi accanto a Daichi, perché non voleva passare nemmeno un secondo in più con lui, dopo queste due giornate. Anzi. Togliendo il probabilmente, Asahi sa che è così perché Suga glielo ha sussurrato in faccia a Daichi, con un enorme sorriso, prima di prendergli la giacca, per posarla sul porta-giubbotti, accanto all’entrata. L’unico motivo per cui lo ha fatto entrare in casa, lo ha detto, è che Daichi è ospite di Asahi. Fosse stato per lui, altrimenti, Daichi sarebbe potuto essere stato chiuso fuori dal suo appartamento da Bokuto quante volte voleva, non gli sarebbe importato. E Daichi, in risposta, ha sorriso e fatto cadere, volutamente, la giacca di Suga per terra, nemmeno fosse stato un gatto in cerca di attenzione.  
  
I modi infantili di Suga e Daichi di battibeccare, in realtà, stanno diventando sempre più ridicoli, man mano che i giorni coi ragazzi passano. A dire la verità, sembra che i pulcini adesso siano gli adulti. E Asahi non ha nemmeno capito se si sono resi conto di qualcosa o se stanno facendo finta di non vedere l’atmosfera intorno a loro. È certo che Kageyama si distrae facilmente da loro, seguito da Tsukishima, che sembra essere diventato il responsabile di non perdere Kageyama e Yacchan e non lasciare che Hinata si faccia investire dalle macchine. Ha dei riflessi niente male. Parla più di quanto facesse quando erano al primo anno e lascia che lo chiamino Tsukki. Ma è Hinata l’elemento che ha salvato più e più volte la situazione, facendo distogliere lo sguardo dei più piccoli da, ad esempio, Daichi che passa la torta a tutti quanti nella bakery, tranne che a Suga.   
  
E tra loro tre, tra Asahi, Daichi e Shimizu, la conversazione è molto scarsa, più perché Shimizu non fa altro che lanciare sguardi truci a Daichi che per qualche altro motivo. Asahi non sa che cosa fare. Rimane seduto in mezzo a loro, con le mani sulle cosce e la voglia di mettersi a piangere. Ha ragione Kuroo. Si sente davvero come il figlio di una coppia divorziata. Non riesce a togliersi di dosso questa sensazione, quando sta con Daichi. Come se stesse facendo qualcosa di sbagliato, come se stesse tradendo, come se...  
  
Non è così che si aspettava la loro riunione.  
  
Ha bloccato e sbloccato il cellulare più o meno una decina di volte negli ultimi cinque minuti. Non ha ricevuto nessuna risposta. È strano. Di solito Noya risponde ai suoi messaggi senza lasciar passare troppo tempo e gli aveva detto di tenerlo aggiornato se fosse capitato un disastro in quella che lui definiva una riunione di famiglia.   
  
Non dovrebbe pensare a Noya.   
  
Forse anche lui dovrebbe alzarsi in piedi, andare a vedere che cosa fanno i ragazzi in cucina. Lasciare che Shimizu metta un pochino di sale in zucca a Daichi, che con Asahi si è rifiutato di parlare di quello che lo ha fatto tanto arrabbiare da non voler più nemmeno parlare con Suga. Forse Asahi dovrebbe provare a parlare con Suga. Magari, certo, non davanti ai ragazzi. E, appena si alza, riesce a percepire la nota di panico che viene da Daichi, anche se non capisce il motivo. Shimizu gli fa davvero così paura? Possono davvero sistemare questa faccenda in questi giorni? Lo spera, anche se non riesce a rialzarsi dal divano, dopo che Daichi lo afferra dal maglione, per tirarlo di nuovo accanto a lui. Lo tiene dal maglione. Non lo lascia andare.  
  
“Hinata, sei uno stupido!” grida Kageyama in cucina, e Asahi si lascia sfuggire una risata anche troppo sollevata, appena li sente. Suga ride, scivolando a sedere sul divano di fronte a loro. E ad Asahi piace stare con Suga, si diverte tantissimo, quando stanno insieme. Gli viene in mente proprio adesso, che, per qualche motivo, non lo sa, ma sente di essere un pochino più tranquillo di quanto non lo fosse cinque secondi prima. La sensazione di star facendo qualcosa di male, di star tradendo qualcuno, di perdere la fiducia di Suga, è scomparsa.  
  
Forse perché Suga è sempre stato il più calmo tra di loro. In realtà, il più _tranquillizzante_ , forse per questa falsa energia intorno a lui, visto che è quello che più a litigato, fatto dispetti, provocato, durante tutti gli anni della loro conoscenza. Asahi gli si siede vicino e Suga ha la capacità di fargli credere che, per qualche motivo, tutto andrà bene. E Asahi sa che è una bugia. Dubita di Suga. Ma è comunque una situazione che sente di conoscere. Una bugia a cui è abituato. “Li andiamo ad aiutare?” gli chiede Suga dall’altra parte del salotto, tirando su un ginocchio. “Secondo me, ci bruciano casa e dovremo fingere che ci piaccia qualsiasi cosa carbonizzata ci daranno da mangiare.”  
  
“Vi sentiamo, sai?” borbotta Tsukishima, affacciandosi dalla cucina e Suga ride un pochino più, tirando la testa indietro per guardare in faccia chi gli sta parlando. “Abbiate almeno un pochino di fiducia, no?”  
  
Suga alza il braccio, e fa sbattere l’indice contro il naso di Tsukishima, probabilmente perché voleva infilarglielo dentro una narice, così, solo per dargli fastidio. Tsukishima si tira indietro, irritato, sbuffando dal naso ancora e ancora, continuando a chiedere: “Perché?”, mentre Suga continua a ridere, portandosi le mani sulla pancia. Tsukishima si continua a grattare il naso, e Yamaguchi, con molta calma, con molta compostezza, gli passa un fazzoletto, prima di scomparire di nuovo in cucina.   
  
Asahi inclina un pochino la testa e sospira, girandosi verso Daichi. E Daichi anche li stava osservando, a Tsukishima, che viene preso in giro, quasi torturato ancora e ancora da Suga, e a Suga, che sembra essere la persona più felice in questo mondo. Solo che se Asahi è stato sollevato dal vedere qualcosa del genere, Daichi sembra solo molto -triste. Arrabbiato. Nervoso. Non lascia andare il maglione di Asahi. E Suga un’occhiata a Daichi l’ha lanciata, ma continua a ignorarlo. Qualunque cosa sia successa, la situazione non sembra migliorare.   
  
Asahi vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non saprebbe che cosa. Shimizu, in silenzio, sistema i fazzoletti grigi che Asahi le ha mostrato, con una punta di orgoglio e non sembra avere intenzione di parlare.   
  
“Qualcosa brucia” avverte Suga, alzandosi in ginocchio sul salotto e c’è il rumore di una pentola che cade e di nuovo la voce di Kageyama che grida che Hinata è stupido, che non è possibile che abbia fatto un disastro del genere. “Ragazzi” grida di nuovo Suga, scivolando giù dal divano. “Qualcosa brucia.”  
  
Asahi chiude gli occhi. Sta per iniziare un putiferio e lui non lo può controllare. Quindi deve chiudere gli occhi e provare a rallentare il tempo, pensare a che cosa potrebbe fare, in caso di bisogno. Prende un respiro profondo. Poi un altro. E poi un altro ancora. Non può controllare il caos che i ragazzi stanno per fare in cucina. Lo sa già. Tiene gli occhi chiusi. Può essere preparato.  
  
“Non è vero!” ribatte Tsukishima, con una cucchiarella in mano, che agita con con poca forza. “Non brucia niente! Non sta bruciando niente! Bugiardo!”  
  
“Shoyo!” esclama Yamaguchi. Asahi sente le loro voci, non sa se deve mettersi in mezzo, in realtà, forse dovrebbe alzarsi, ma Daichi lo tiene ancora dal maglione. È come se cercasse di tenerlo il più vicino possibile, come se avesse paura che Asahi se ne vada. E quindi lui non può fare altro se non cercare di fermare il tempo e continuare a respirare. “Ti sei bruciato?”  
  
“Si sta bruciando Hinata?” chiede Suga e sembra essere molto calmo. Deve essere anche lui in cucina, adesso. Asahi continua a prendere lunghi e profondi respiri. “Fammi vedere il braccio.”  
  
“Hinata, sei solo un idiota!” Kageyama, ovviamente. Sembra essere molto preoccupato. Asahi apre gli occhi. I ragazzi si stanno muovendo dentro e fuori dalla cucina. “Ti avevo detto di stare attento.” Suga sembra avere tutto sotto controllo. Asahi prende un altro respiro profondo. Daichi si è alzato in piedi, ma non sembra capire che cosa dovrebbe fare e Shimizu continua a piegare quei fazzoletti grigi, annoiata, quasi.  
  
“Non mi sono bruciato!” protesta Hinata.  
  
“Lo avevo detto che qualcosa stava bruciando” ride piano Suga. “Potresti andare a prendere in camera mia...”  
  
“Morirà” continua a mormorare Yacchan, camminando avanti e indietro, dentro e fuori la cucina. “Sta per morire. Non potrà più usare il braccio, non potrà più giocare a pallavolo e sarà solo colpa mia.”  
  
Hinata ride piano. “Non è colpa tua, Yachi” cerca di tranquillizzarla. “E non fa nemmeno male. State tutti esagerando.”  
  
“Infatti. Casomai è colpa di Hinata” gli dà manforte Tsukishima. “Ed è solo una piccola bruciatura.”  
  
“Gli prende tutto il braccio.”  
  
“Beh, le grandezze sono relative...”  
  
“No” taglia corto Yamaguchi. “Questa bruciatura è enorme.”  
  
“Non mi prende tutto il braccio.”  
  
Asahi si passa una mano sul viso e sospira. “Avete bisogno di una mano?” chiede, alzando la voce.  
  
“No!” rispondono tutti i ragazzi in contemporanea e Asahi sbuffa tirandosi sul divano, di nuovo.   
  
Vorrebbe andare a controllare. Non sa se c’è abbastanza spazio per entrare in cucina. Daichi gli ha lasciato andare il maglione, è rimasto in piedi, ma non sembra capace di muoversi, di andare verso la cucina. Sembra aver perso la sua sicurezza. Se Asahi si muovesse, probabilmente lo seguirebbe più per istinto che per altro. E Asahi non sa se ha mai avuto questo ruolo, nella loro amicizia. Non sa se è mai stato lui quello affidabile, quello che mostra la strada da percorrere.  
  
“Ho un kit per il pronto soccorso” ricomincia Suga. Ha alzato un po’ la voce, deve star parlando con Asahi. C’è il rumore di acqua che scorre. Deve star raffreddando la bruciatura. “Potreste andarmelo a prendere?”  
  
“Non è vero.”  
  
“Oh, ma ti vuoi fidare?”  
  
“Ragazzi. Sto bene. Davvero. Non brucia.”  
  
“L’andiamo a prendere noi” mormora Asahi, alzandosi in piedi e facendo cenno a Daichi di seguirlo.  
  
“Spegnete i fornelli” dice Shimizu, continuando a piegare i fazzoletti, come se tutto questo problema non avesse per niente a che fare con lei e non si trovasse nel loro stesso appartamento.   
  
Daichi sospira e Asahi corre verso la camera di Suga, cercando di ricordare dove tengono i cerotti e le fasce e chissà che cos’altro. La casa è piccola, ma non così tanto, e la stanza di Suga è piccola ma non per davvero, se non conoscesse le disposizioni delle cose alla perfezione, di sicuro ci avrebbe messo molto tempo in più per trovare il kit. Va direttamente verso il comodino, apre il terzo cassetto, tira fuori il kit, pensa ad andare in cucina il prima possibile. E Daichi è appena arrivato davanti alla porta della camera, quando Asahi sta uscendo, con una piccola scatolina rossa e delle creme con delle proteine tra le braccia.   
  
Rimangono uno davanti all’altro, uno dentro la camera, l’altro in corridoio, uno con le mani vuote, uno con le braccia piene, per meno di due secondi. Ma due secondi bastano a Daichi per mordersi l’interno delle guance, grattarsi la guancia con una punta di nervosismo e sorridere. “Mi avete proprio lasciato indietro, eh?” mormora, prima di prendere le creme dalle braccia di Asahi, girarsi e andare verso la cucina.  
  
Forse Asahi si sente in colpa, intorno a Daichi, non perché pensa di tradire Suga, ma perché Daichi pensa che sia lui quello tradito. È lui che lo fa sentire così. Questa sensazione non c’è, quando Suga gli parla, anche se Asahi gli dice che va a trovare Daichi al suo appartamento, anche se gli dice che vanno a mangiare ramen insieme. Suga ha i suoi sbalzi d’umore, ma sembra essere più sicuro della loro amicizia, forse perché sono coinquilini, forse perché passano davvero molto tempo insieme. Con Daichi è diverso.  
  
Lui non vuole rimanere l’ultimo corvo nel nido.   
  
Daichi ha paura.  
  
E Asahi lo ha appena capito.   
  
Come ha potuto non capirlo prima?  
  
  
  
  
Tocca a Kazuhito tenere il cellulare di Yuu ed è una scelta abbastanza sbagliata, visto che lui è sempre il primo ad addormentarsi. E lui è anche il più facile da leggere. Si addormenta, sempre nella stessa posizione, sempre alla stessa ora e nasconde le cose sempre nello stesso posto. Una volta, pensava di essere stato furbo a lasciare un pacchetto di biscotti al burro nel fondo della credenza, dopo averli condivisi con tutti e Ryuu, senza nemmeno pensare che Kazuhito avesse voluto nascondere i biscotti, ha aperto la credenza, tirato fuori i biscotti che non erano per niente nascosti alla vista, e se li è mangiati insieme a Yuu, facendo quasi venire una crisi di nervi a Kazuhito.  
  
Yuu potrebbe anche dire che da quel giorno Kazuhito è diventato un pochino più furbo, ma mentirebbe. Una volta ha nascosto un volantino su -Yuu non ricorda molto bene, ma potrebbe essere stato un corso di recitazione o di ballo tradizionale, perché Kazuhito, per qualche motivo pensa che loro non amino queste attività e che lo avrebbero preso in giro, se ne avesse parlato. Ma appena era entrato in casa, tutti loro sapevano che uno, stava nascondendo qualcosa, due, bastava aspettare che mangiasse la sua cena e poi si muovesse verso la camera per trovare il motivo del segreto e perché si sentiva così tanto a disagio a parlarne.  
  
Se Kazuhito ha ancora qualcosa che pensa che sia segreto, è perché loro hanno deciso di lasciargli la sua privacy. Davvero. Quindi. Trovare il cellulare che doveva essere tenuto da Kazuhito? Deve essere un giochetto da ragazzi e Yuu sposta la gamba di Kazuhito, piano piano, posandola con tutta la delicatezza di cui è capace, sul divano su cui erano seduti a guardare la televisione.  
  
Ryuu e Chikara sono usciti a fare quello che loro dicono non essere nessun appuntamento, perché può succedere che loro due debbano andare nello stesso posto ma non stare insieme nello stesso posto e non parlare mentre stanno nello stesso posto e Yuu dovrebbe davvero smettere di fare domande a chi non vuole rispondere. La smetterebbe. Se non fosse così divertente. E invece Hisashi è fuori casa a studiare con dei ragazzi dell’università. Un quadro perfetto. Kazuhito sta russando, con gli occhi chiusi. E Yuu è in piedi in mezzo al salotto, cercando di entrare nella testa del suo amico, per sapere dove potrebbe aver lasciato il cellulare.  
  
Non in camera sua. Sarebbe stato come lasciarlo incustodito e Yuu avrebbe potuto fingere di andare in bagno e rubarlo nel frattempo. Probabilmente lo tiene in tasca. Scomodo, per Yuu, ma non impossibile da riprendere. Nella tasca dei pantaloni -Yuu si accovaccia accanto a Kazuhito e gli controlla la tasca destra del pantalone, l’unica raggiungibile al momento. C’è, in effetti, un cellulare e Yuu lo sfila piano, millimetro per millimetro, mentre Kazuhito gira un po’ la testa e apre la bocca, iniziando a russare. Il problema è che quel cellulare non è quello di Yuu, si rende conto troppo tardi, mentre lo rigira tra le mani.  
  
Quindi deve trovarsi in qualche altra tasca. Se riuscisse a farlo girare su se stesso, forse... oppure potrebbe essergli caduto sul divano ed essere finito in mezzo ai cuscini e a quel punto sarebbe davvero impossibile recuperarlo senza svegliare Kazuhito.   
  
Noya tira indietro la testa e sbuffa, mentre si siede sul tappeto. Non è una cosa carina, questa. Ma pensa che vuole farla. Prende tra le dita il cellulare di Kazuhito, lo rigira tra le mani e, come è facile capire che cosa ha in testa questo ragazzo ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, è facile anche immaginare il suo codice per sbloccare il cellulare (la sua data di nascita) e Yuu appena riesce a vedere il salvaschermo del cellulare si morde l’interno delle guance e si dice se è una cosa che vuole davvero fare, andare contro un confine che lui stesso si è imposto.  
  
Quando si è fatto male alla caviglia... Yuu sospira, posa il pollice sullo schermo, per aprire la app del telefono, per chiamare il suo cellulare. Quando si è fatto male alla caviglia, gli hanno detto che non poteva giocare a pallavolo, Yuu è scappato con le stampelle per andare in palestra e almeno guardare i suoi compagni giocare. Solo che alla palestra non ci è arrivato, perché Chikara lo ha intercettato a metà strada, lo ha preso come se fosse un sacco di patate e gli aveva gridato (sì, Chikara ha gridato) quanto stupido, quanto ingenuo, quanto incosciente lui sia. Perché anche solo un movimento fatto male avrebbe fatto in modo che Nishinoya Yuu, Libero, non esistesse più, finisse la sua carriera così, senza nemmeno essere riuscito a fare nulla. Senza nemmeno aver giocato una partita senza rimpianti.  
  
Yuu si porta il cellulare all’orecchio e cerca, nella casa vuota, la vibrazione del suo di cellulare.   
  
Si alza in piedi, controllando stanza per stanza e rendendosi conto che il rumore di una vibrazione viene dall’entrata. Quindi, in effetti, il suo cellulare stava in una tasca. Solo che non nella tasca dei pantaloni di Kazuhito. Era nella tasca della sua giacca. Yuu chiude la telefonata e prende il suo cellulare con un pochino di sollievo. Neanche fosse un drogato. Ma non lo sblocca subito.  
  
Si guarda intorno.   
  
Si morde l’interno delle guance, grattandosi la fronte e preme un pulsante, per vedere le notifiche lasciate dalla chiamata che ha fatto a se stesso cinque secondi prima, e di alcuni messaggi di varie persone. Ci sono tre messaggi di Asahi-san. Uno al giorno. Il primo, scritto lunedì, gli chiedeva come si chiamasse la crema che gli aveva fatto provare qualche tempo fa, quella con papaia e mango. Il secondo messaggio, scritto sempre lunedì, lo voleva assicurare che non lo stava chiedendo per chissà quale motivo ma che si era ricordato del profumo e che gli sembrava molto buono e che anche Noya a volte profumava così e che non voleva essere una cosa strana da dire soltanto che gli era venuto in mente e comunque lui non doveva rispondere se pensava fosse strano. Il terzo messaggio, scritto di martedì, era solo la frase: _era strano, eh?_ Oggi è mercoledì. E Yuu si deve sedere sul pavimento, perché sente proprio di avere le ginocchia deboli. Nasconde il viso dietro le mani e come può stare lontano da una persona del genere?  
  
Come per tenere Yuu lontano dalla pallavolo ci vuole Chikara, così per tenere Yuu lontano da Asahi-san dovrebbe esserci Chikara, e almeno anche Ryuu.   
  
_Non era per niente strano_ , gli risponde, posando la schiena sulla parete più vicina e raggomitolandosi, per tenere il cellulare il più vicino possibile sia al petto che al viso. _Sono in una specie di ritiro auto-imposto per motivi. Ma ti giuro che nessuna tua domanda era strana. Anzi. Fammene altre._  
  
Asahi-san non risponde. Non risponde dopo trenta secondi. Non risponde dopo un minuto. Non risponde dopo tre minuti. Ci mette cinque minuti buoni. E a Yuu sembrano cinque minuti interminabili, gli sembra impossibile aspettare e che se non dovesse sapere come sta Asahi-san in questo momento potrebbe morire, davvero potrebbe morire di crepacuore o di infarto. E quando nel messaggio di Asahi-san legge _Ah, meno male. So che stai bene e che non sei stranito da me_ , Yuu si porta il cellulare sulla fronte e chiude gli occhi e vorrebbe davvero essere accanto a lui e abbracciarlo e -ugh.  
  
 _Perché mai dovrei essere stranito?_ gli scrive. _Facciamo uno scambio equivalente. Anche a me piace tantissimo il tuo profumo. Se mi dici che creme o profumi usi, io ti porto un tubetto intero della crema alla papaia e mango._  
  
 _Ah, diventerai il mio rivenditore ufficiale, lol_  
  
Yuu sorride. _È un legame importante quello del rivenditore. Ci sono i punti fedeltà. Poi, se vorrai avere la crema, dovrai venire da me... sei pronto a prendere questo impegno?_  
  
 _Certo_. Asahi-san ha risposto subito. Yuu guarda lo schermo, trattiene il respiro, anche se stanno solo scherzando, anche se non c’è niente di serio in questa loro conversazione. _Sono io quello che ci guadagna._  
  
Yuu chiude gli occhi, lascia cadere il cellulare sulle cosce, si porta le mani sulle orecchie rosse e le sente tremare, sente tremare le dita. Questa davvero non può essere una semplice cotta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Asahi sente di poter finalmente respirare, sdraiato sul letto di Suga, con Suga accanto che gioca, concentrato, a Candy Crush, perché le cose retro, dice lui, si possono apprezzare meglio, Daichi sdraiato per terra, addormentato ormai da un pezzo, e Noya, che gli ha risposto a un messaggio vecchio, che dice che sta bene, che non si deve preoccupare, che va tutto bene. Chissà perché, quando lo dice lui, Asahi ci crede. Ci crede senza pensare che è una bugia. Asahi può riprendere a respirare, sente tanta della sua tensione andare via, sente che si può rilassare, anche se ci sono problemi ancora da risolvere e anche se non ha la più pallida idea di come risolvere questi problemi.   
  
Daichi viene rinchiuso fuori casa da Bokuto più spesso, negli ultimi mesi. Sembra che Bokuto adori provare nuovi modi per dare fastidio a Daichi, e sembra che gli abbia iniziato a nascondere non solo le chiavi di casa, ma anche alcuni libri dell’università, e il cibo. In parole povere: per Daichi non è davvero un bel periodo e sembra che le uniche persone che non gli danno sui nervi, ora come ora, e che rimarranno a Tokyo dopo la breve visita dei ragazzi, sono Kuroo e Asahi. E Asahi non gli dà sui nervi ma sembra farlo sentire un pochino fuori luogo, come se lo stesse per abbandonare da un momento all’altro. Immagina di non essere stato un buon amico, se Daichi si sente così. E un po’ si sente in colpa a pensare che uno dei motivi per cui è riuscito a rispondere a Noya è proprio perché Daichi sta dormendo.   
  
Hanno sistemato i ragazzi nelle stanze, ma, vista la decisione delle ragazze di rimanere la notte, per fare un piccolo veglione tutti insieme, hanno deciso, attraverso un torneo di carta-forbici-sasso, che Yamaguchi e Hinata avrebbero perso il privilegio di dormire nella stanza degli ospiti e avrebbero dormito in salotto, sul divano. (Tsukishima ha anche riso, dicendo che non si dovevano preoccupare, visto che Shoyo è alto un tappo e mezzo e che quindi avrebbero potuto dormire senza nemmeno aprire il divano) E non che la divisione fosse poi così necessaria, visto che sono rimasti tutti insieme fino alle due del mattino, parlando tra loro. Yacchan adora i suoi compagni di scuola e adora passare il tempo con loro, Asahi la vede sempre sorridere e ridere e non sembra per niente preoccupata per nessun pensiero intrusivo, quando stanno insieme, deve essere solo per questo che Shimizu, che invece sembra star tenendo il broncio ad Asahi, Suga e Daichi, ha deciso di rimanere con lei.   
  
E si stavano anche divertendo.   
  
Se Daichi è finito sul pavimento della camera di Suga, _ancora_ , è stato solo perché sono stati incalzati da Hinata, che ha chiesto se ci fosse qualcosa che li preoccupava o che forse loro dovevano sapere o che... insomma. Hinata li ha spinti a dormire tutti nella stessa stanza. E appena Daichi ha avuto un cuscino, si è addormentato di colpo, senza nemmeno coprirsi. Si è solo buttato per terra e ha chiuso gli occhi. Asahi non se n’è reso conto subito, ma Suga sì. Ha ruotato gli occhi, ha aperto l’armadio, tirato un futon, che in effetti Asahi gli aveva visto far prendere sole qualche giorno fa, e lo ha steso sul pavimento, e si è fatto aiutare da Asahi, per far rotolare Daichi, che ha un sonno pesantissimo, e che è anche pesantissimo, tra le coperte.   
  
Ha anche riso, Suga, e detto ad Asahi che questo gli ricorda i loro scherzi, durante il liceo. Ha ricordato quando lui e Daichi hanno fatto rotolare Asahi in corridoio, durante un ritiro della squadra. Visto che Asahi non si svegliava, avevano continuato a farlo scivolare fuori dall’edificio scolastico. E poi, hanno pensato, perché fermarsi qui? E Asahi ha continuato a dormire, per poi svegliarsi in mezzo alla palestra, con Suga e Daichi che ridevano come dei bambini.   
  
Asahi ha sorriso al ricordo. Era uno scherzo stupido e non voleva parlare con loro per tutta la giornata, ma hanno comprato di nuovo la sua amicizia, condividendo un po’ della loro carne e ridendo insieme.   
  
Erano tempi più semplici.  
  
Suga alza lo sguardo verso Asahi, lasciando cadere il cellulare sullo stomaco, prima di stirare la schiena e dare un colpetto sulla guancia di Asahi. “Chi ti scrive?” chiede a bassa voce, allungandosi verso di lui, probabilmente nella speranza di leggere qualcosa sullo schermo del cellulare di Asahi, o per fargli credere di poter leggere, chissà. E aspetta una risposta, nel buio della stanza. Giocherella con le dita, sembra essere tranquillo, quasi sereno. “È il ragazzo con le stampelle? Quello che hai investito?”  
  
“Non l’ho investito” ribatte piano Asahi. Suga ride. Asahi fa una smorfia. “Almeno, non credo. Si è fatto male mentre giocava a pallavolo. Il suo amico dice così.” È strano però che non glielo abbia detto Noya stesso, ora che ci pensa. Parla di tantissime cose, quel ragazzo. Parla spesso di suo nonno, parla tantissimo del cane che aveva quando era piccolo, parla dei ghiaccioli, del treno, dei suoi amici, ascolta tutto quello che Asahi ha da dire, non parla quasi mai della pallavolo, anche se sembra che ami la ami molto. “E sì.” Alza un lato delle labbra e si passa una mano sul retro del collo. “Non rispondeva da un po’.”  
  
“Faceva il prezioso?” chiede Suga, alzandosi a sedere. “La gente che fa questi giochetti non è per niente carina, sai? Non scrivergli per quanto tempo non ti ha scritto. Metti una sveglia e manda la tua risposta in quel momento.” Si allunga per prendere il cellulare di Asahi, che si muove d’istinto per non farglielo prendere. “Asahi, sono serio. Gente del genere deve essere soltanto punita. Occhio per occhio, così vediamo quanto gli piace quando lo fanno a lui.” Posa la mano sul materasso, alzandosi in piedi per prendere il cellulare e Asahi si tira indietro, cadendo dal letto con un tonfo secco. Cade anche il cellulare, accanto a lui. E Suga si affaccia solo per continuare: “Vendetta, Asahi.”  
  
Asahi sospira, accarezzandosi la spalla, che è il punto su cui è caduto e alzandosi a sedere. “Sta facendo una specie di ritiro, credo” gli spiega, con un sospiro. “Ha preso il cellulare adesso per rispondermi, tra poco lo ridarà indietro.”  
  
“E dicono che il romanticismo è morto.” Fa una breve pausa e ruota gli occhi. “Sono tutte scuse.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Suga sospira e allunga la mano, per aiutare Asahi ad alzarsi. Daichi continua a dormire, si gira su un fianco, sospira. E Asahi si alza in piedi. “A te, lui piace?” chiede Suga e, per un momento, Asahi non capisce subito. Si guarda intorno, aggrotta le sopracciglia e Suga si sposta di lato, per lasciare che si sieda accanto a lui e incrocia le gambe, prima di ripetere: “Lui, il ragazzo con le stampelle, Noya, ti piace?”  
  
Asahi arriccia le labbra e si siede accanto a Suga.  
  
Non sa come rispondere a questa domanda. Se gli piace in che senso? Asahi è molto felice di essere amico di Noya. È una persona che tira fuori il meglio dagli altri, che sorride sempre, che non sembra aver paura. È una persona che infonde coraggio, una persona che fa ridere anche quando gli altri non vogliono ridere, che non ridicolizza, che sembra essere piccola e senza tanta importanza, fino a quando non ti rendi conto di quanto sia importante in realtà. Non solo per gli altri. Noya non è solo gentile, non è solo coraggioso, non è solo divertente, è anche pieno di energia, è anche capriccioso, non ha nessun filtro tra il cervello e la bocca e non guarda ai dettagli. Adora parlare. Non sa dove scaricare la sua energia, quindi parla ad alta voce e gesticola in modo quasi comico. Asahi è davvero molto felice di essere suo amico, anche se a volte lo fa sentire un po’ in soggezione stargli accanto. Non solo come libero di una squadra di pallavolo. Come persona. Noya è tutto quello che qualcuno vorrebbe essere. Sicuro di sé, forte, gentile. Tra loro due, Asahi è la cosa piccola e senza importanza. Se gli piace Noya, quindi? Non sa se può rispondere a questa domanda.   
  
“A me piace il tuo amico” dice dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Suga. Si prende la caviglia con le mani e alza le spalle, quando Asahi lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Mi piace quando sta con te e come sei tu quando sei con lui. Come durante la partita alla palestra, tu hai giocato meglio perché c’era anche lui, vero? E lui ti guardava come se fossi una specie di eroe, una divinità scesa in terra. Gli brillavano gli occhi. E tu, con lui, eri calmo. Anche quando ti faceva complimenti o quando ti guardava dritto negli occhi. Tu eri calmo.” Fa un movimento con le mani, come se stesse prendendo un respiro. Poi si gira verso Asahi, sorridendo. “Io e Daichi ci abbiamo provato per tutto il liceo a farti stare calmo. Sereno. Ci abbiamo provato appoggiandoti, ci abbiamo provato anche prendendoti in giro e niente ha mai funzionato. Forse mentre giocavamo a pallavolo, come squadra, c’erano momenti in cui la nostra calma diventava anche la tua e la nostra agitazione diventava la tua calma. Ma non ha mai funzionato fuori dal campo. Sei sempre stato nervoso. Troppo ansioso, e noi non sapevamo come aiutarti. E non so come abbia fatto Noya, in così poco tempo, poi, ma quando sei con lui... sembri più sereno.”  
  
Asahi sbatte le palpebre, guardando davanti a sé. E Suga sospira, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Certo, noi non abbiamo proprio aiutato” gli dice a bassa voce, posando una mano accanto alla bocca, come se qualcuno potesse sentire quello che lui voleva dirgli, o come se qualcuno potesse leggere il loro labiale. “Scusa.”  
  
Asahi scuote la testa, piano e scivola sul letto. “Mi chiedo una cosa però” inizia, tenendo lo sguardo basso. “Questa situazione...”  
  
Suga gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. “Su, non ci pensare.”  
  
“No, sì” mormora Asahi, scuotendo ancora la testa. “Ma mi stavo chiedendo, non lo so, se non sei spaventato.” Giocherella con le dita e scrolla le spalle. “Questa situazione... dura da tanto, no? Noi non abbiamo mai litigato per così tanto. Non ero nemmeno sicuro che voi due poteste litigare per davvero. Non sei spaventato?”  
  
Suga sorride dolcemente, prima di fare una strana espressione, guardando il soffitto e posando la testa sulla spalla di Asahi. E rimane così, in silenzio, per un po’- In questa settimana, non sta andando all’università, e Asahi è abbastanza abituato a rimanere sveglio di notte, per non sentire sonno, adesso. “Sono terrorizzato” mormora alla fine Suga, con una voce così flebile da non essere poi così udibile. “Ma non so come tornare indietro” confessa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hisashi fa degli esercizi in salotto e tocca a lui fare da balia a Yuu. Sono proprio parole sue e nessuno si è reso conto che Yuu ha rubato il suo cellulare per parlare con Asahi-san, e, se se ne sono resi conto, non hanno detto niente. E Yuu sta di nuovo affrontando la sua caviglia, mentre fa degli esercizi che sarebbero stati molto meno dolorosi, se non fosse in convalescenza.   
  
Yuu stira il tendine. Piano piano. Prova a muovere la caviglia. Senza fare troppi sforzi. Piano piano. Piano. Molto piano. Non ha mai fatto tanto caso a quello che faceva con la sua caviglia, non ha mai pensato fosse importante, o qualcosa di estraneo a lui. E adesso invece è così che si sente, come se quella non fosse la sua caviglia, ma quella di qualcun altro, prestata, che deve restituire. È orrendo pensare che non riesce a muoversi più con la stessa naturalezza di qualche mese prima. Che ha paura di muoversi.   
  
Yuu non ha paura di niente, di solito. E adesso invece, non fa altro che avere paura. Lo detesta.  
  
“Non terrò il tuo cellulare” sbuffa Hisashi, piegandosi in avanti per afferrarsi la caviglia. E Yuu sbatte le palpebre, prima di tirare su la schiena. Inclina un pochino la testa, per fare la domanda che ha in testa, ma che non riesce a mettere a parole e Hisashi non lo sta nemmeno a guardare. Ripete, invece: “Non terrò il tuo cellulare. Voglio che lo tenga tu, e voglio anche tu parli con quel ragazzo che ti piace tanto.”  
  
Yuu tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, piega il ginocchio, portandosi il piede accanto al corpo, attento a non piegare troppo la caviglia. “Tu non pensi che lo stia usando come un tappa-buchi?” chiede, guardandosi il piede, come se fosse il suo più grande nemico. “Non pensi che lo stia usando per non pensare, o che stia avendo un modo strano per affrontare il mio infortunio e altra roba che ho capito a metà ma che sembra che sia Kazuhito che Chikara pensano?” continua a chiedere, prendendo un respiro profondo e tornando a stirare la gamba.   
  
“Sai cosa mi dà fastidio di te?” gli risponde Hisashi, alzandosi in piedi con le gambe allargate e i palmi delle mani ben piantati sul pavimento. Yuu lo segue con lo sguardo. “Che segui sempre il tuo istinto. Non importa quanto il tuo istinto ti dica di fare cose stupide e senza nemmeno un senso, tu lo segui. Mi dà davvero molto fastidio. Perché poi ci portano a vivere delle situazioni assurde, come quando siamo rimasti rinchiusi dentro un tempio. La notte peggiore della mia vita. La notte in cui ci siamo incollati l’uno all’altro e adesso guarda sono passati cinque anni e tu sei ancora qua, incollato al mio fianco. Lo detesto. Il tuo istinto, il tuo sesto senso o non so nemmeno come chiamarlo, mi dà fastidio.”  
  
“Ah, beh, grazie” risponde Yuu, scoppiando a ridere.   
  
“Però il tuo istinto non ti ha mai tradito.” Hisashi si tira su, tenendo le braccia parallele al pavimento. Poi tira su un braccio e tira indietro la schiena, posando l’altra mano sulla gamba. Sbuffa. “Non sei uno che pensa. Ti invidio per questo. Nel momento in cui hai deciso di pensare, sapevo che le cose sarebbero potute andare a finire male. Non sei un tipo che trova scuse, non sei nemmeno un tipo che vede le cose nel suo insieme. Il tuo primo istinto è stato pensare che vuoi stare con questo ragazzo? Allora sta con questo ragazzo. Parlaci, fa quello che vuoi. Non voglio mettermi in mezzo. Non voglio metterti dubbi che normalmente non avresti, non avere fiducia in te. Ho sempre voluto...” Guarda verso il soffitto, inumidendosi le labbra. “... provare nello stesso modo in cui le provi tu.”  
  
Yuu annuisce piano, continuare a osservare la posizione del guerriero che Hisashi sta tenendo senza troppi sforzi. Provare le cose nello stesso modo in cui le prova lui, eh? La distanza dalla pallavolo gli sta facendo provare questa bruttissima sensazione in cui sente che parte del suo corpo non fanno parte di lui. La lontananza da Asahi-san potrebbe fargli provare la stessa cosa coi suoi stessi sentimenti? Dividere le cose ancora e ancora, nonostante facciano parte di te, è questo che rende tutto difficile?   
  
Pensare non fa davvero parte di lui. Ha sempre avuto un gruppo di amici che pensava al posto suo. Persone che lo hanno bloccato quando decideva di tirarsi giù da un burrone, persone che gli facevano abbassare la voce quando era troppo eccitato per controllarsi. Deve essere terribile continuare a pensare e pensare e pensare. Yuu lo sta facendo da meno di una settimana e sente di voler impazzire.  
  
Yuu si morde l’interno delle guance. “Ma si può tornare indietro, a questo punto?” chiede più a se stesso che a Hisashi. Una volta che tutti i suoi dubbi si manifestano, una volta che ti fai domande, una volta che la tua caviglia non ti sembra più la tua caviglia, si può tornare indietro? O rimane un’illusione? Yuu può davvero fare qualcosa per tornare indietro, per non avere più paura? Non che possa ammettere, adesso, di avere paura. Perché non ne ha. Non ha paura. Non ha paura di niente.  
  
“Ritrova il tuo istinto, Noya” suggerisce Hisashi. “E poi sono sicuro che tutto andrà bene.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“E dovete prendere tutti i giorni la metro per andare alla Todai?” chiede ancora Hinata, tirandosi in avanti, mentre si tiene alla maglietta di Kageyama, per non inciampare o cascare sul pavimento della metropolitana. Daichi sorride divertito, tirandosi un pochino indietro, per appoggiarsi alla porta della metro. “Non vi confondete? Sono tantissime linee, io sono sicuro che mi perderei.”  
  
Asahi alza un lato delle labbra, sedendosi e continuando a guardare il gruppo intorno a lui, contemplandola un po’. La settimana che sta passando in fretta. E la brutta sensazione di tornare a quella brutta atmosfera che Suga e Daichi continuano a trascinarsi dietro, come se non riuscissero a pensare a un altro modo per andare avanti, senza perdersi a vicenda. I ragazzi sono stati una ventata di aria fresca. Non vuole salutarli, per nulla al mondo, e sente che già gli viene voglia di piangere, all’idea di non vederli più tutti i giorni. Suga si è seduto accanto a lui, insieme a Shimizu che ride piano.   
  
“Sono abbastanza sicura che Suga-san si sia in effetti perso la prima settimana che è stato a Tokyo” dice, giocherellando con il cappello che lei stessa ha cucito e che ha costretto i ragazzi a indossare. “Mi ha chiamata” finisce, arricciando il naso.  
  
“Sì, però ci sono dei colori che sono uguali ed ero distratto e mi sono anche spaventato e tu non sei stata per niente d’aiuto” mormora Suga, ruotando gli occhi. Poi ride piano. “Grazie al cielo, c’è sempre stato Asahi, con me. Lui è stato d’aiuto.”  
  
“Asahi-san era già qua a Tokyo?” chiede Yacchan, sorridendo. Si tiene dal palo della metropolitana, scivolando di qua e di là. Sembra essere davvero molto felice di essere sulla metropolitana. Dovevano far fare loro una passeggiata sulla metro molto prima. Non ci avevano pensato. In effetti, per loro, adesso, questo è abbastanza normale, la vita di città, ma i ragazzi sono ancora lontani da questa vita. La metropolitana è un bel posto in cui stare, quando non si è in un orario troppo trafficato. Almeno, lui crede questo. “Sei andato a prenderlo?” La sera, non troppo tardi e non troppo presto, stare nei vagoni vuoti gli porta pace.  
  
E Asahi scuote la testa, alzando una mano e muovendola ancora e ancora. “No, no” le risponde. In quel momento lo schermo del cellulare si illumina e lui si distrae quel tanto che basta per pensare che forse è Noya a contattarlo. E poi si dice che tra poco i ragazzi se ne andranno e che non li vedrà almeno fino all’anno nuovo, quindi se li vuole un po’ godere. E gli muore un pochino il cuore, a pensare che deve scegliere tra loro e Noya, durante questa settimana. “Io ero a casa mia, a farmi i fatti miei, e Suga mi ha chiamato disperatissimo, ho fatto solo ricerche su internet.”  
  
“E Suga-san non poteva fare delle ricerche su internet?” chiede Tsukishima con una smorfia.  
  
“Non ci avevo pensato.”  
  
“Non avevi pensato a fare la cosa più scontata in questo mondo? Usare le mappe, magari? Come... Come hai fatto a non pensarci?”   
  
Suga alza una spalla. “Ero davvero nel panico, non sarebbe nemmeno stato difficile tornare a casa, e ci sono mappe in quasi tutte le stazioni, per farti sapere dove sei e come tornare a casa, ma in quel momento avevo bisogno di un amico.” Scompiglia i capelli ad Asahi e poi gli dà un colpo sul fianco, facendogli male. “Tokyo è davvero enorme, alla fine. Mi sentivo un po’ come -fuori posto, credo. Avevo bisogno di qualcuno che si disperasse al posto mio. Shimizu non è stata una buona scelta, in effetti.”  
  
“Quindi Asahi-san ha fatto una ricerca e tu sei riuscito a tornare a casa?” chiede Yamaguchi.  
  
“Ah, no” ride Suga. “Se avessi seguito le indicazioni di Asahi sarei rimasto fuori casa ancora si più. Forse sarei tornato a Matsushima. E, quel punto, ve lo giuro, avrei lasciato perdere la Todai e sarei rimasto a casa con voi.”  
  
“Non ci saremmo lamentati” borbotta Kageyama, e anche lui alza una spalla, imitando il movimento di Suga. E sembra essere molto concentrato, non essere sicuro di quanto sia giusto, per lui, fare la domanda che vuole uscirgli dalle labbra, ma comunque stringe la mano intorno a la palo della metropolitana e guarda dritto negli occhi Suga, mentre la metro si ferma e le porte si aprono, costringendo Daichi a muoversi da dove si era messo. “Sawamura-san non lo hai chiamato?”  
  
Non entra nessuno nella metro. Rimangono solo loro nel vagone e Shimizu alza lo sguardo verso Suga e poi verso Daichi. “Ah, no” dice alla fine lui, scrollando di nuovo le spalle. “Ci ho provato, ma era impegnato.” Daichi si morde l’interno delle guance. Asahi giocherella con le dita. Shimizu ruota gli occhi. E Suga invece sorride come se niente fosse. “Ma penso che anche lui mi avrebbe fatto perdere più di quello che già ero. Quindi forse non è stato un male.”  
  
“È strano” mormora ancora Kageyama, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Pensare che è successo qualcosa e Sugawara-san e Sawamura-san non fossero insieme.” Poi lancia uno sguardo a Hinata e anche lui scrolla le spalle. Le porte della metropolitana si chiudono.   
  
“Ah, non ti preoccupare” lo rassicura Hinata, facendolo balzare sul posto. “Se ti perdi per Tokyo noi verremo a prenderti, vero?”  
  
“No” ride Yamaguchi, portandosi una mano sulle labbra. “No, per niente.”  
  
“Se lo vuoi andare a prendere, vacci tu, un re tiranno in meno in squadra non ci darebbe per niente fastidio.”  
  
“Io vi aiuterei, ma penso che lo sappiate che poi ci perderemmo di più. Mi perderei prima di arrivare da voi. E poi voi dovreste venire a prendermi ovunque io sia.”  
  
“Bello spirito di squadra.”  
  
“Sono un suo amico, non la sua baby-sitter” sbuffa Tsukishima.  
  
E Hinata ruota gli occhi. Continua a tenersi da Kageyama, mentre la metro riprende a muoversi e avrebbe potuto perdere l’equilibrio per il cambiamento di stato. “Bene. Allora non ti preoccupare, _io_ ti vengo a prendere” promette, posandosi una mano sul petto. “Con la bicicletta.”  
  
Kageyama fa una smorfia e torna a guardare dritto davanti a sé. “No grazie.”  
  
“Come no grazie?” grida con tono lagnoso Hinata. “Stupido. Ormai ho fatto la promessa, che figura ci farei se non la mantenessi?”  
  
“Non devi mantenere un bel niente.”  
  
“Ormai è tardi, Tobio” s’intromette di nuovo Yamaguchi. “Ma basta che non ti perdi mai, no? Se non ti perdi, non verrà a prenderti con la bicicletta.”  
  
“Si perderanno entrambi su quella bicicletta.”  
  
“È anche vero che perdersi da soli è terribile. Almeno staranno insieme.”  
  
“È quello che scriveremo sulle loro tombe.”  
  
“Erano degli idioti. Almeno stavano insieme.”  
  
Hinata assottiglia lo sguardo. “Grazie per la fiducia.”  
  
Yamaguchi ride ancora. Asahi anche sbuffa una risata. Pensa che, in effetti, è davvero difficile pensare che le cose possano cambiare da questo istante. I ragazzi sono cresciuti, ma sono rimasti più o meno fedeli a loro stessi. Sembrano volersi molto bene. Sembrano poter rimanere insieme come amici per molto tempo e Asahi ha la certezza che né a Kageyama né a Tsukishima piacciano tantissimo i cambiamenti. Per questo un po’ gli viene naturale preoccuparsi, lanciando uno sguardo a Shimizu e Suga accanto a lui. Perché non siamo noi a decidere di cambiare.   
  
Daichi non ha risposto al cellulare, quella volta, probabilmente non lo ha fatto molte altre volte e questo non è qualcosa che il Daichi che i ragazzi conoscono avrebbe fatto. A volte si cambia perché si è costretti a cambiare. E nessuno può farci niente.   
  
Asahi crede di aver capito molto bene la situazione trai suoi due migliori amici. E ha paura di vedere quello che potrebbe succedere un giorno trai ragazzi più piccoli. Ma si fida di loro. Cambiare è difficile. Cambiare è un fastidio enorme. Ma non si può combattere contro qualcosa di inevitabile.  
  
Asahi sta capendo tante cose.  
  
  
  
  
Yuu sta solo camminando.   
  
Cammina per casa, per prepararsi a uscire e andare a fare i suoi esercizi in acqua. Non sta facendo nulla di poi così eclatante, sta solo camminando. Sono passati, dal momento in cui gli hanno detto della distorsione e come curarla cinquantasei giorni. Sono stati cinquantasei giorni lunghissimi e quelle settimane passate senza poter muovere la caviglia sono state le settimane più brutte di tutta la vita di Yuu. E questa settimana in cui Yuu sta iniziando a potersi muovere senza stampelle, senza nessun appoggio. è stata quella in cui Yuu ha potuto riprendere fiato, in cui è riuscito, finalmente, a sentirsi tornare in sé, essere un pochino più consapevole di sé. Lui stava tornando in sé.  
  
E stava solo camminando.  
  
Può giurarlo. Stava _solo camminando_ , quando sente che c’è qualcosa che non va nella sua caviglia. Che fa male. Che non riesce a poggiarla. E si siede subito. Il rumore secco del suo cadere giù non gli arriva nemmeno alle orecchie. Ryuu è andato a prendere il pranzo, Yuu è solo nell’appartamento e non sembra che ci sia qualcosa che non vada nella sua caviglia. Non è diventata viola. Non lo è diventata, vero? Ma gli fa male. Gli fa tantissimo male e Yuu rimane in silenzio a sentire il dolore, in mezzo al salotto vuoto, le mani che gli tremano e questa bruttissima sensazione di non riuscire a respirare.   
  
La caviglia fa male. È sicuro che faccia male. Prova ad appoggiare il piede per terra e sente che non riesce a farlo ed è stupido, perché anche quando doveva portare le stampelle, il piede lo poteva poggiare, è sicuro di questo. E non è giusto. Non è per niente giusto, perché poteva finalmente tornare a giocare a pallavolo. Ci voleva poco. Bastava seguire gli esercizi per tornare ad avere la forza nei muscoli delle gambe, soprattutto, per -poteva tornare a pallavolo. Perché?  
  
A Yuu viene da piangere.   
  
Perché? Non riesce a respirare e gli viene da piangere e la caviglia gli fa di nuovo male e non è giusto. Perché? Si passa le mani sulla caviglia, nella speranza di tranquillizzare il dolore. Perché? Fa male. Perché? Le cose stavano andando bene, allora perché? Non c’è nessuno. Potrebbe far finta che non sia successo niente. Forse è meglio di no ma... stava camminando. La caviglia non gli fa malissimo, ma fa male, è normale? Può tornare a giocare? Perché non ha fatto prima queste domande? Perché gli fa così male la caviglia? Perché? Yuu si passa una mano sul viso, per togliersi da davanti gli occhi quelle lacrime che gli si stavano accumulando tra le ciglia. E tira su col naso. E questa stupidissima caviglia fa male. E perché? Perché fa male? Non capisce. Perché?  
  
Stava solo camminando.  
  
  
  
  
Anche durante il viaggio di ritorno, è Kageyama che deve occuparsi delle valigie, perché una sconfitta è una sconfitta e le regole sono le regole, continuano a ripetere Tsukishima e Hinata. Ma Asahi lo aiuta lo stesso, fino a quando non arrivano alla stazione dei treni e fino a quando non vedono il treno che devono prendere. Kageyama ringrazia con un cenno della testa e sembra voler dire tante cose, ma non riesce a farlo.   
  
Ad Asahi si stringe un pochino il cuore, perché questi ragazzi li ha visti crescere, un po’, e li sta continuando a vedere crescere e avrebbe voluto stare con loro un pochino di tempo in più. Hanno ripetuto tutto il tempo che dovrebbero incontrarsi per la settimana del compleanno di Asahi, Daichi e Shimizu. E manca più di un mese però a quella settimana e non c’è un modo per dire loro che comunque gli mancheranno. Tantissimo.   
  
“Prendetevi cura di voi” riesce a dire, poco prima che partano. Ma non riesce ad aggiungere nient’altro, non trova altre parole.   
  
Hinata inclina un po’ la testa e lo abbraccia, come ha abbracciato Daichi e Suga e Shimizu e, invece di salutarlo, gli dice: “Prendetevi cura l’uno dell’altro.” Poi si tira indietro e sembra essere molto imbarazzato da quello che ha detto, ma comunque sorride, saltellando verso il gruppo che prende in giro Kageyama, che non riesce a tirare su per le scalette del treno le valigie.   
  
Quei ragazzi sono cresciuti _così tanto_.  
  



	4. Mani arrossate e paure giornaliere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'è qualcosa di divertente in quanto siano diversi Asahi e Noya. Asahi lavora di notte, Noya si muove di giorno. Asahi è insicuro, Noya non conosce il concetto di insicurezza. Però le mani di Asahi sono sempre calde e ferme, mentre quelle di Noya sono sempre fredde e tremano leggermente, non importa se fa freddo o caldo. E avevano entrambi un cane, quando erano piccoli. Non c'entra niente, è bello ricordarlo.

_(31. “Scared? Me?”)_  
  
Asahi si è preparato per andare a lavoro due ore prima dell’inizio del suo turno, perché Bokuto ha nascosto di nuovo e per l’ultima volta, le chiavi a Daichi e Daichi è rimasto rinchiuso fuori dall’appartamento e lo ha chiamato e Asahi ha chiamato Bokuto e Bokuto gli ha detto che è vero che lui adora chiudere le persone fuori casa, che lo fa in continuazione, ma che lo fa con Daichi più perché vuole aiutare, che perché vuole dargli fastidio. E Asahi ha sospirato e si chiede come Bokuto possa pensare di aiutare in questo modo. Ma è anche vero che non capisce la metà dei pensieri che escono fuori dalla testa di quel ragazzo, che non sa come prenderlo, che non sa come capirlo, quindi dovrebbe fare quello che fa di solito e accettare questo suo modo di fare. Passivamente.   
  
Quindi Asahi si è preparato per andare a lavoro due ore prima del suo turno. Si è messo una camicia nera, un jeans e si è legato i capelli, perché non gli cadessero davanti agli occhi. Ha preso la sua giacca, detto a Suga, che stava seduto sul divano a testa in giù a guardare un qualche drama con la bocca piena di flan, che sarebbe andato a prendere delle cose prima di andare a lavoro e che sarebbe tornato presto forse, o che non sarebbe proprio tornato fino al giorno dopo, forse. Non ne aveva la più pallida idea. Si è allacciato le scarpe, si è alzato in piedi e si è anche messo la giacca, mentre Suga gridava di stare attento fuori casa.  
  
L’appartamento di Daichi è vicino all’appartamento di Suga e Asahi. Qualche isolato di distanza, Asahi può camminare e arrivare da lui, e fuori fa abbastanza freddo da non fargli venire voglia di fermarsi. Ha continuato a camminare, poi, arrivato davanti al condominio di Daichi ha continuato a salire le scale e poi ha continuato a cercare il suo amico e non si è mai fermato.   
  
Deve dire che la visita dei piccoli lo ha aiutato a mettere tantissime cose al loro posto. E le cose che sentiva che non avevano un motivo, le cose che pensava fossero state messe lì a casa adesso avevano una spiegazione, e le cose che sembravano essere irreparabili, adesso sembra che siano facile da riparare, almeno a parole. La cosa per cui Asahi potrebbe essere davvero molto irritato in questa storia è che Daichi e Suga lo hanno fatto sentire di nuovo come quel bambino in quell’appartamento che affittava sua mamma. Lo hanno fatto sentire piccolo e impotente e triste. E gli hanno impedito di vedere che cosa stava succedendo, perché non ne hanno parlato con lui, non hanno voluto nemmeno ammettere il perché di questo stupido litigio. Ma glielo hanno fatto capire, in un modo o nell’altro. E lo hanno fatto sentire responsabile. Asahi potrebbe anche essere irritato, per questo, ma non pensa che Daichi e Suga lo abbiano fatto con cattiveria. Forse, pensavano, infantilmente, che rendere Asahi parte del quadro li avrebbe aiutati a trovare un po’ di serenità. Un po' di equilibrio.  
  
E queste sono cose che lui può dire, adesso, ma che prima non capiva. E sono cose che gli sono pesate fino ad adesso. E sono cose a cui può mettere fine, si è detto. Parlandone. Facendo lui quello che Daichi si aspettava che facesse. Mostrando la via quando gli altri non lo possono fare. È una cosa che Asahi è capace di fare. Almeno. Spera di essere capace.   
  
Quindi è salito fino al piano in cui si trova l’appartamento di Daichi e Bokuto e Kuroo e ha trovato uno dei suoi migliori amici, con un cappuccio in testa, seduto sul pavimento, composto, le ginocchia piegate e i piedi sotto il sedere. Le mani sulle cosce. Il viso rivolto verso la parete. E quando nota Asahi, gli lancia solo un’occhiata veloce, per poi tornare alla sua posizione iniziale, come se stesse facendo un qualche tipo di preghiera, come se stesse cercando di mantenere la calma.   
  
Bokuto non è bravo a capire le persone e ha dei metodi che probabilmente spingono le persone a una specie di crollo nervoso, prima di aiutarle per davvero. E Daichi sembrava essere sul punto di scoppiare a piangere, quando Asahi ha sospirato e, con uno sbuffo, si è seduto accanto a lui. Non era tanto il fatto che fosse stato chiuso fuori casa, era stato un aggiungere sempre più cose, sempre più cose e ancora più cose che lo facevano stare male. Gli esami alla Todai, la nostalgia di casa, che era stata solo aumentata dopo aver visto i ragazzi venirli a trovare e almeno loro erano riusciti a venirlo a trovare, ma, ad esempio, i suoi fratellini? Sono troppo piccoli per fare un viaggio così lungo da soli. Non li vede da mesi. E c’è questa situazione con Bokuto e quest’altra con Asahi e poi quella con Suga e Daichi ha tirato su col naso e si è passato una mano sul viso, per togliersi la prima delle tante lacrime che avrebbe versato davanti alla porta del suo appartamento.  
  
Asahi ha incrociato le gambe e si è tolto il cappello e si è scompigliato i capelli, perché erano tutti spiaccicati. Non sa che cosa dire a Daichi, ma sente una strana calma, in questo momento, come se non fosse importante quello che dice, ma l'esserci. E quindi giocherella con il cappello, prima di sistemarlo e metterlo in testa a Daichi, che ha provato a non farsi guardare in faccia con tutti i mezzi possibili. E Asahi ha sospirato e ha scherzato con un tranquillissimo: “Questa volta sì che stai piangendo, eh?” E poi ha posato la testa sulla parete e ha guardato verso il soffitto.   
  
E Daichi ha tirato su col naso e ha scosso la testa e ripetuto _no, no_ , con una voce così roca e bassa che Asahi non era nemmeno sicuro di aver sentito qualcosa. Daichi odia piangere davanti agli altri. Deve essere il suo istinto da fratello maggiore. Quando ci sono cose che non vanno bene, lui fa finta di non esserne stato per nulla toccato. Quando le cose vanno bene, lui sorride. E si vergogna così tanto di avere dei sentimenti che da quando andavano al liceo, si nasconde. E ha tirato su col naso ancora un volta, piano, cercando di fare meno rumore possible, prima di ripetere: “No.” Con un pochino più di fermezza, con un po’ più di controllo della voce.   
  
Non sapeva da dove iniziare, Asahi, ma sapeva che doveva farlo. Perché se tutti e due sono preoccupati per questa storia, se entrambi hanno paura, allora lui può dare loro la soluzione. Aiutarli un pochino. “Ci ho pensato un po’” ha detto Daichi prima che lui potesse capire che cosa fosse meglio dire. “Alla storia di quando Suga si è perso.” Aveva sbattuto le palpebre e gli erano cadute due lacrime sulle guance, che lui si è asciugato via con la manica del maglione. “C’è stato un giorno che mi sono svegliato e...” Ha chiuso di nuovo gli occhi e preso un respiro profondo. Ha usato un tono basso, sta quasi sussurrando perché doveva aver paura di perdere il controllo della voce. Era un sussurro lamentoso, in cui a volte perdeva la voce, in cui a volte alcune vocali uscivano troppo acute. “C’erano davvero tante chiamate di Suga e quando l’ho richiamato lui ha detto che non era successo niente. Io non lo sapevo, sai? Che si era perso.” Aveva deglutito e scosso un pochino la testa, mentre stringeva le mani intorno al tessuto dei jeans. “E ci sono stati giorni che io -probabilmente non è stata l’unica volta che mi voleva parlare e io non ho risposto. E io mi chiedo se, forse, non lo so, ma forse, può essere possibile che lui mi chiamava perché aveva bisogno di me e io non ho risposto e... ma lui non ha mai detto niente.”  
  
Asahi si era tolto i guanti, un dito alla volta, annuendo piano. “Non credo avesse bisogno di te” gli aveva risposto, tenendo la voce bassa. “Penso che più che altro ti volesse lì. Accanto a lui.”  
  
Queste parole non hanno aiutato, perché quelle che prima erano lacrime leggere sul viso di Daichi, erano diventate lacrime pesanti, che cadevano pesanti e e Asahi si era chiesto se in effetti in quel momento il suo amico avrebbe potuto continuare a parlare. Probabilmente no. Quindi aveva preso un respiro profondo e aveva iniziato a giocherellare con le dita.  
  
“Sai?” aveva iniziato, dopo essersi morso la lingua. “Penso che -se tu non vuoi stargli accanto penso che vada bene. Perché credo che ci sono cose che -Kageyama ha detto che era difficile pensare a te e Suga divisi, e in effetti ha ragione. Quando andavamo al liceo, eravate sempre insieme. Stessa classe, stessa squadra, stessi corsi pomeridiani, stessa strada per tornare a casa. Però, beh, adesso non siete più al liceo. Non vivete più nella nostra vecchia città. Avete altri corsi da fare, divisi, altre carriere da inseguire, divisi, e va bene se vi allontanate, se è quello di cui avete bisogno. Credo che sia questo. Forse avete litigato solo perché, uhm, state crescendo. Entrambi. E, ehm, non potete più stare insieme così tanto come stavate prima.”  
  
Daichi ha aggrottato le sopracciglia, quando lo ha ascoltato. Si è girato verso di lui, con un’espressione così ferita, che Asahi avrebbe preferito che continuasse a nascondersi, invece di mostrargli gli occhi rossi e quella strana espressione, le sopracciglia piegate e quel broncio sulle labbra. Asahi non sa che farci con quest’espressione. E probabilmente era entrato nel panico, perché, invece di migliorare la situazione, l’aveva soltanto peggiorata e non voleva far piangere Daichi, voleva solo fargli capire come stanno le cose, voleva solo essere sicuro che... “Vuoi dire che dovrei solo lasciar perdere?” gli aveva chiesto e si era di nuovo passato le mani sul viso e aveva provato ad asciugarsi le lacrime, mentre Asahi sospirando provava a distogliere lo sguardo. “Vuoi dire che dovrei solo -non pensarci più? Che dovrei..."   
  
“No” aveva risposto lui, scuotendo la testa ancora e ancora. “No, no. Non è quello che voglio dire. Quello che dico io è -mi chiedevo se tu... Suga ti vuole accanto a lui, e ha sentito la tua mancanza e magari non lo dice perché -beh, perché è Suga e prima che dica una cosa del genere il mondo finirà. Ma mi chiedevo se tu vuoi Suga accanto a te. Se è una cosa che vuoi o no. Questo era quello che dicevo.”  
  
Daichi era tornato alla sua posa stoica e e aveva deglutito. Ci doveva star pensando. Ha lasciato che le lacrime cadessero senza fare niente. Ha continuato a fissare la parete davanti a loro. “È complicato” aveva risposto alla fine, stringendo le mani in due pugni.  
  
E Asahi aveva sospirato, perché non c’è persona più testarda di Daichi, tranne Suga. “Io penso che sia semplice” aveva risposto. “Due cose potete fare. Potete continuare così e iniziare a odiarvi, senza nemmeno ricordare il perché vi odierete così tanto, o potreste anche, beh, parlare. Parlare adesso, capire perché questo cambiamento vi ha fatto così tanta paura. Capire che è ruolo volete avere nelle vostre vite, non so. Non penso davvero che sia complicato.” Si era morso l’interno delle guance, prima di scuotere la testa e sbuffare. “Ho capito che le cose cambiano in continuazione, ultimamente. Quando sono venuto a vivere qui, pensavo che saremmo stati di nuovo io e te e Suga, ma ci sono così tante cose che sono cambiate, così tante cose che sono successe e mi sono sentito così male per come vi state comportando, che non riesco nemmeno a metterlo a parole. Io sono furioso con voi due. Non perché siete cambiati, ma perché avete scaricato su di me i problemi che avevate tra voi e io l’ho sopportato e l’ho continuato a sopportare, ma penso che adesso stiate esagerando. Io vi voglio bene. Non voglio perdervi come amici. Voi siete importanti per me. E questo è un _vostro_ problema. Voglio che le cose tra voi si sistemino, ma questo è un _vostro_ problema. E voi mi avete usato come scusa, ma questo è un _vostro_ problema.”  
  
Daichi ha abbassato la testa. Non ha risposto.   
  
“Avete litigato perché non sei venuto a prendermi alla stazione, vero?” gli ha chiesto, guardando dritto di fronte a sé. Non ha aspettato una risposta, perché il silenzio di Daichi era più che sufficiente per sentire il suo sì. “Mi avete usato come scusa per litigare. Avete usato _me_. Avete dato la colpa a _me_ , per non prendervela voi. Capisci quanto mi ferisca questo?”  
  
“Mi dispiace” aveva mormorato Daichi.  
  
Non che importi, adesso. Ma voleva togliersi il peso dal petto. E Asahi ha sospirato, sentendo come il naso gli pizzicava e come stava perdendo anche lui il controllo sulla sua voce. “Prendetevi le vostre responsabilità. Finite questa storia” aveva sussurrato, alzandosi in piedi. “E solo perché questa storia finisce, non vuol dire che anche l’amicizia tra voi finisca. È improbabile.” Aveva teso la mano per aiutare Daichi ad alzarsi in piedi. Aveva cercato in tasca un fazzoletto, e glielo aveva dato, perché aveva una faccia impresentabile. “Andiamo.”  
  
E poi avevano sceso le scale. E poi avevano camminato, in silenzio, mentre intorno a loro faceva sempre più freddo e sempre più buio. E Daichi non ha detto niente. Ha solo continuato a piangere, senza riuscire a fermarsi, senza singhiozzare. I loro appartamenti non sono poi così lontani. Forse lo hanno fatto apposta, perché così non avrebbero avuto scuse per non andarsi a visitare. E sta iniziando a fare freddo. È dicembre quando Asahi trascina Daichi a casa, per rimettere insieme i pezzi che lui stesso è riuscito a mettere in ordine solo ultimamente.   
  
Tra poco Asahi dovrà essere a lavoro.  
  
Questo non è davvero un problema suo. Ma non perderà nessun amico.  
  
  
  
  
Yuu sente come se la sua anima fosse volata da qualche altra parte. Ha dei ricordi vaghi di quello che lo ha portato fino a qua. Dei ricordi vaghi del perché si trova in piedi in mezzo alla strada, sotto un lampione ancora acceso e dentro un giubbotto enorme che lo copre da ogni freddo. Yuu non ha avuto nemmeno la forza di protestare, non ha avuto nemmeno la voglia di farlo.  
  
Ryuu lo ha trovato seduto sul divano, a piangere su una caviglia che gli faceva malissimo e che non riusciva a muovere e sono andati entrambi nel panico. Yuu non faceva che chiedergli il perché, con la testa in bianco, senza nemmeno aspettare che ci fosse una risposta, e tirava su col naso e a un certo punto ha sentito come la sua voce cambiava tono quando chiedeva perché e non riusciva a respirare perché stava singhiozzando e si è passato le mani sul viso, cercando di asciugarsi le lacrime, solo per poi tornare a chiedere perché. Perché la caviglia fa male? Che cosa ha fatto di sbagliato? Potrà tornare a giocare a pallavolo? E Ryuu non aveva capito molto bene, all’inizio, ma aveva lasciato il pranzo sul tavolo, per correre verso di lui e continuava a chiedergli che cos’avesse mentre Yuu continuava a chiedergli perché e a piangere e di nuovo a chiedere perché.   
  
Ha chiamato subito il medico, che gli ha detto che lo avrebbe visitato il giorno dopo e di non preoccuparsi, che sono cose che succedono molto spesso. In fondo, ha voluto ricordare, Yuu era ancora in convalescenza. Forse ha fatto un movimento strano mentre camminava, o ha sforzato, senza volere, la caviglia. Ma non ci dovrebbe essere nulla di cui preoccuparsi.  
  
Yuu avrebbe voluto togliere dalle mani di Ryuu il telefono e gridare che lui aveva fatto tutto bene. Che aveva fatto tutto benissimo, che aveva seguito tutte le istruzioni, che era stato paziente, quindi doveva dargli subito una risposta. Ma non aveva avuto la forza nemmeno per essere arrabbiato. E gli bruciavano gli occhi.   
  
Il dolore alla caviglia è durato pochissimo, in realtà, ma ha spaventato talmente tanto Yuu, che si è rifiutato di alzarsi in piedi, si è rifiutato di muoversi, di andare a fare gli esercizi in acqua, si è rifiutato anche di parlare. E non riusciva, non riesce ancora, a trovare un motivo per quello che è successo. Ha fatto tutto bene. Si è torturato rimanendo a riposo, ha seguito gli esercizi, non ha fatto troppi sforzi. Ha ascoltato. Ha messo in atto. Gli avevano promesso che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non è andata bene nemmeno per finta.   
  
Ryuu ha provato a convincerlo a mangiare e Yuu lo ha ignorato. E poi sono tornati a casa Kazuhito e Hisashi e Yuu è rimasto immobile, a mangiucchiarsi le pellicine del pollice e a guardare la televisione spenta. Non si è voluto muovere di un centimetro, non ha voluto nemmeno muovere la caviglia, o guardare il cellulare. Non si è nemmeno reso conto del tempo che passava. Era davvero stato come se la sua anima fosse andata via, fosse scappata da quel corpo che a quanto pare è stato così maltrattato da non essere più utilizzabile. E continuavano a tremargli le mani. Continuava a sudare freddo, come se stesse preparandosi a combattere un leone. Come se fosse di nuovo quel bambino terrorizzato dai ragni e dal cane di suo nonno.   
  
Non pensava di poter provare un terrore così intenso. Così a lungo.   
  
“Avevi ragione tu” aveva detto a Chikara, quando era tornato a casa e li aveva trovati tutti intorno a Yuu, seduti, nella speranza di farlo riprendere.  
  
È stato un peso, Yuu, per tutti i suoi amici da quando si è fatto male. Da quando è caduto, subito dopo quella partita e sono corsi verso di lui e Yuu ha avuto paura per davvero dopo tantissimo tempo. E il nonno, che gli aveva detto di trovare delle persone che lo aiutassero quando avrebbe avuto paura. I Difensori della Terra. Yuu li chiama così da così tanto tempo che nemmeno ricorda la prima volta che gli è venuto in mente il nome. E loro lo hanno accettato senza nemmeno fare domande. I Difensori della Terra. Ci sono sempre quando Yuu potrebbe avere paura e adesso che è terrorizzato, non sa come chiedere aiuto.  
  
Era terrorizzato. E vede la preoccupazione nei loro occhi. E non sa se lo potranno aiutare, spera di sì, okay, ma non lo sa se è possibile. Yuu si era inumidito le labbra e aveva il petto pesante, mentre continuava a guardare la sua caviglia, che sembrava essere diventata di qualcun altro, che sembrava essere diventata una specie di maledizione, che sembrava essere il suo peggiore nemico. È terrorizzato. Gli sudavano i polpastrelli e iniziavano a sanguinargli le dita intorno alle unghie, da quanto le aveva torturate. “Avevi ragione tu” aveva ripetuto di nuovo e forse avrebbe anche ripreso a piangere, se non fosse che c’era troppo peso sul petto, troppo dolore alle dita delle mani, troppa paura di muoversi.   
  
Ryuu ha lanciato uno sguardo veloce a Chikara, prima di guardare verso il basso e scuotere piano la testa. Chikara, invece, era rimasto a guardare Yuu come se gli si fosse spezzato qualcosa. E Yuu deve dire che non è vero quello che dicono, che il dolore condiviso fa meno male, che la paura condivisa può diventare coraggio. Lo hanno costretto a pensare. Lo hanno costretto a stare fermo e Yuu ha così tanta energia nervosa da scaricare, senza nemmeno sapere come fare a farla andare via. Non lo sa davvero. Quindi Hisashi ha dato un colpetto alla spalla di Ryuu, come se lui potesse dire qualcosa che avrebbe potuto aiutare e c’è qualcosa di comico al pensiero di cinque ragazzi seduti in salotto immobilizzati, perché non sanno che cosa fare.   
  
Hanno provato a farlo parlare. Hanno provato anche a fare in modo che si distraesse. Hanno provato a guardare le televisione e mangiare e non pensare alla visita dal medico, che aveva provato a minimizzare. Erano rimasti tutti lì. Quando Yuu si è rifiutato di andare in camera sua a dormire, sono rimasti insieme a lui in salotto. Quando Yuu ha deciso che voleva rimanere in silenzio, sono rimasti tutti in silenzio, anche Ryuu, che detesta non poter parlare.   
  
E poi si sono addormentati. Ryuu con la testa sul divano e Kazuhito e Hisashi per terra e Chikara sulla poltrona. Per non lasciarlo da solo, sono rimasti svegli fino a quando erano riusciti, in un salotto buio, con la televisione accesa, più per tenerla come sottofondo che perché la stessero guardando. È stato strano, in realtà, che fossero riusciti a durare tanto. Yuu pensava che si sarebbero addormentati in meno di dieci minuti, dopo che è tramontato il sole. E avrebbe voluto addormentarsi anche lui, perché sente gli occhi pesanti e stanchi e il naso che continua a pizzicargli e che è secco, per qualche motivo. Ma non ci riesce. Chiude gli occhi, si sdraia e si stropiccia gli occhi e pensa che un movimento nel sonno e potrebbe farsi di nuovo male e non riesce a non pensare a che cosa potrebbe fare lui, così, per come è, se non riuscisse più a giocare a pallavolo.  
  
Prima si sarebbe addormentato, prima l’ora della visita dal medico sarebbe arrivata, prima gli avrebbero detto che forse è meglio smetterla di credere nelle favole, che non potrà più tornare a giocare. Ha passato la notte a fissare il soffitto, con le mani intrecciate, e a girarsi da un fianco all’altro, guardando i Difensori della Terra, poi guardando il suo braccio, la sua mano.   
  
Si è reso conto della divisione che ha dal suo corpo quando si è fatto male. Quell'estraneità che non sembra voler andare via e che sembra volerlo perseguitare fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Il dolore che sembra provenire da qualche altro corpo, che sembra più il risultato di un pugno dato da qualcun altro, piuttosto che un dolore che si è causato da solo, dando troppo per scontato troppe cose. Ha paura di andare dal medico. Ha paura di avere delle risposte. Ha paura di non poter più tornare in una palestra come giocatore. L'appuntamento è fissato per le due del pomeriggio. E lui non riusciva a dormire.  
  
Sullo schermo della televisione brillava una replica di una gara a ostacoli e Yuu gli ha lanciato uno sguardo, solo per rendersi conto di quanto stanchi fossero i suoi occhi. E si era passato ancora la mano sugli occhi, per stropicciarseli, mentre il suo cervello continuava a cercare di lavorare e lavorare e lavorare alla ricerca di una soluzione a questo problema che non ha nessuna soluzione.  
  
Nonno diceva di cercare delle persone con cui affrontare le sue paure. I suoi amici sono sempre con lui, quando gli tremavano le mani. Si sono sempre preoccupati per lui. Hanno fatto dei turni per non lasciarlo solo, per controllare che non scappasse in palestra, che non facesse troppi sforzi, che non cadesse in bagno e non finisse per stare da solo senza riuscire ad alzarsi. A Yuu è piaciuto stare con loro. Ma si è un po’ sentito come se -non vuole suonare ingrato, ma gli sembra che in questo periodo si stiano muovendo in punta di piedi intorno a lui. Ryuu sembra essere più accondiscendente del solito e anche Chikara, che pure è l’unico che ha continuato a gridargli contro, gli sembra essere troppo tenero con lui, tranne pochissimi momenti in cui sembra tornare in sé, solo per far rendere conto Yuu di quanto sia preoccupato per lui.  
  
Forse il problema non era che aveva scelto le persone sbagliate per affrontare le sue paure. Forse il problema è che lui stesso non riusciva ad ammettere tutte le sue paure e, così, come poteva affrontarle?  
  
Ci ha pensato molto. L’ultima volta che ha avuto paura, Ryuu gli ha detto che doveva essere perché lui era sicuro di dover affrontare una cosa importante. Qualcosa d’importante nella sua vita, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto cambiare la sua vita. Forse è questo che voleva dirgli Chikara. Che per distrarsi da qualcosa d’importante, Yuu avrebbe cercato qualcuno o qualcosa di ugualmente importante, per non dover più pensare al problema originale. Forse per questo pensava che Asahi-san fosse un tappa-buchi. Qualcosa d’importante per qualcosa d’importante. Ed è una cosa che fa venire un dolore al petto di Yuu, che non gli permette di parlare oltre, che non gli permette nemmeno di chiudere gli occhi.  
  
Lui crede nel Destino. Crede nel Karma, nella Forza. E forse è questo l’equilibrio che gli chiedono. Una cosa importante per una persona importante.   
  
Yuu è scivolato giù dal divano, attento a non schiacciare le mani di nessuno, a non muovere le teste dei suoi amici addormentati, attento a non poggiare il piede a terra. È scivolato giù, poi è andato in camera sua, ha preso una maglietta, un jeans e un cappello. Ha preso un paio di scarpe con l’allacciatura a strappo, per non fare troppa pressione sul piede e ha saltellato su un piede verso la porta, aggrappandocisi, chiudendo la porta, per posare piano piano il piede per terra e col cuore che batteva nel petto. Non gli aveva fatto male. E Yuu aveva sospirato, prima di aprire la porta, lanciare un’occhiata ai suoi amici, addormentati per tutto il salotto, e uscire dall’appartamento.  
  
E ora sta qui. In piedi. Qui.   
  
Il sole non è sorto. Lui non ha chiuso occhio per tutta la notte. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire o che cosa dovrebbe dire. Sa perché è qui. Sa che tipo di cosa vuole fare. E non entra nel negozio, al contrario di quello che ha fatto per tutto il mese. Entrare nel negozio, sperare di vedere Asahi-san, parlare con lui, pensare che non può essere solo una cotta, questa. Aspetta. Perché ha imparato ad aspettare, in questi mesi. Tiene le mani nelle tasche della giacca, spera che stare troppo in piedi non gli faccia male. Vede come il ragazzino dalla bocca larga, quello che stava cercando rogne con Hisashi qualche tempo fa, si gira verso Asahi-san, indicandolo. E Asahi-san, che si guarda intorno, che sembra essere anche lui tanto stanco, che fa un cenno con la testa ed esce dal negozio senza nemmeno mettersi una giacca. Per venire da Yuu.  
  
Yuu deglutisce e sa che cosa è venuto a fare e quindi poi sorride, perché Asahi-san sembra sempre essere molto confuso e in questo momento lo è un pochino di più. Gli si avvicina, lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli chiede: “Va tutto bene?”  
  
E Yuu allora annuisce piano. Poi scuote la testa con forza. E non saprebbe proprio dire quale delle due risposte sia quella vera. Sente il corpo come un essere estraneo da lui. Quindi, quando posa la fronte sul petto di Asahi-san, non sente il calore sulla fronte, non sente come Asahi-san inclini la testa, per poter capire che cosa sta succedendo. Sente solo di essere tanto stanco. E gli chiede a sua volta: “Puoi stare con me oggi?” Chiude gli occhi, stringe i pugni dentro le tasche e sospira. “Ho paura. Puoi stare con me oggi, per favore?”  
  
  
  
Noya dice di conoscere un posto in cui si possono vedere i tramonti e si chiede se si possano vedere anche le albe, da quello stesso posto.   
  
E c’è qualcosa che non va, deve esserci, perché non lo trascina per le strade, non grida, non saltella, nonostante possa farlo, adesso che non deve portarsi più dietro le stampelle.   
  
Asahi ha capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava da subito, certo, ma pensava a un raffreddore, non a qualcosa di troppo serio. Sarebbe bastato riportarlo a casa. Cercare di capire di che paura stesse parlando. Tranquillizzarlo. Noya ha delle occhiaie scurissime intorno agli occhi e il naso arrossato. Asahi aveva davvero pensato a un raffreddore. Ma ha avuto la conferma che qualcosa non andava bene quando gli ha detto di entrare in negozio, per aspettare che il suo turno finisse e Noya lo ha seguito in silenzio, si è seduto su una sedia, accanto alla cassa, non ha battibeccato con Futakuchi.   
  
Ha detto che ha paura. Non ha spiegato perché. Ha solo detto che aveva bisogno di Asahi, perché aveva paura e voleva stargli vicino, adesso. Asahi si è assicurato che non ci fosse nessuno che lo stesse seguendo, che non si fosse messo in qualche strano guaio. In realtà, era già pronto a chiamare la polizia, ma Noya non sembrava agitato. Noya ha solo aspettato che il turno finisse e poi gli ha chiesto di nuovo se poteva stare con lui, oggi. Tutto oggi. Per favore, ha ripetuto.  
  
Adesso dice che conosce questo posto in cui si vedono i tramonti, quindi si devono vedere anche le albe, per rigor di logica. E Asahi non ha il coraggio di dirgli che il tramonto e l’alba accadono in due punti cardinali diversi, che è improbabile che si possano vedere dallo stesso posto. Lo segue soltanto, sulla metropolitana, si assicura che si sieda e gli lancia delle occhiate veloci, per rendersi conto di quanto vuoto, di quanto fuori di sé Noya sembri. È pallido. Non c’è nessun movimento nervoso in lui, nessun gesto. Come se non avesse forza. Guarda dritto davanti a sé, e il sole ha iniziato a sorgere.  
  
Ci sono i colori più disparati. Le persone iniziano a muoversi per la città. C’è il nero della notte, nel cielo, il blu che diventa celeste e quella sfumatura di violetto, quell’altra di rosso così chiaro che dovrebbe dire loro che sta per iniziare una giornata. E Noya guarda quei colori in cielo e sembra che ogni energia dentro i suoi occhi sia andata via. Sembra davvero tanto infelice. Guarda le albe quando si sente solo? O triste? Asahi non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa stia succedendo. Ricorda che quando era a casa, a Miyagi, e sua mamma non tornava a casa la notte, lui era così agitato che rimaneva la notte sveglio, ad aspettare qualcosa che non sarebbe mai arrivato.   
  
Succede spesso ancora oggi che lui si rigiri nel letto, che non riesca a dormire. Ma da quando è a Tokyo gli è difficile vedere le albe. Non importa che quando il sole sorge lui sta tornando a casa. Di solito, beh, non ci fa poi così tanto caso. Non più.   
  
“Non te l’ho mai chiesto” inizia con la voce bassa, come se avesse paura di rompere una qualche atmosfera in quel vagone della metropolitana. “Perché sei venuto a Tokyo.”  
  
Noya aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbatte le palpebre, prima di girarsi verso Asahi. “Per giocare a pallavolo” gli risponde come se fosse la sua unica certezza in questo mondo. Poi torna a guardare dritto davanti a sé. Il cielo che continua a riempirsi di colori. Le persone che si stanno preparando nelle loro case, e iniziano a spegnere le luci, per uscire e andare a lavorare. “Per giocare a pallavolo” ripete a voce un pochino più bassa. “Ma come dico io.”  
  
Asahi lo osserva, aspetta che continui a parlare. Solo che Noya tira giù le spalle, posa i gomiti sulle cosce e torna a guardare fuori dal finestrino della metro, davanti a loro. Forse ci sono altre cose che avrebbe detto, in un momento normale. Avrebbe iniziato a fare un paragone. Quello che voleva dire lui dicendo che voleva giocare con le sue regole, come diceva lui. Forse, non si sentiva a suo agio con le regole degli allenatori di Miyagi. Forse c’è qualcos’altro dietro. E Asahi sospira e guarda anche lui fuori dal finestrino. Ci sono tanti motivi per scappare dal posto in cui si è cresciuti. Asahi è scappato perché non c’era più nessuno lì. Ha rincorso qualcun altro. Daichi è scappato per non dover essere ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro un fratello maggiore. Noya forse è scappato perché un posto piccolo non avrebbe potuto contenerlo. Ma non lo dice ad Asahi. Potrebbe davvero essere qualsiasi altro motivo.   
  
“A te piace giocare a pallavolo” mormora Noya, stropicciandosi un occhio. “Vero?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
Noya annuisce piano. “Perché hai smesso?” gli chiede.  
  
Asahi arriccia le labbra. Non c’è una sola risposta a questa domanda. Perché ha smesso? Ha smesso perché è uscito dal liceo, crede. Crede che sia questo il motivo più importante. Poi non sapeva dove giocare. Ma se avesse avuto un posto in cui giocare, cosa che probabilmente avrebbe avuto se si fosse affidato al coach Ukai, non avrebbe giocato lo stesso. Forse è stata più una mancanza di motivazione che altro. Si era sentito abbandonato. Quindi opta per un semplice e sincero: “Non c’era più la mia squadra.” Al dirlo, non riesce a non sorridere. E Noya gira la testa verso di lui, torna a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, perché continui a parlare. Cosa che fa sbuffare una risata nervosa ad Asahi e lo spinge a distogliere lo sguardo. “Quando ho iniziato a giocare, non l’ho fatto perché sapessi molto di pallavolo, o perché pensavo che sarei potuto diventare forte. Era solo che c’erano davvero tante persone nel club di pallavolo e l’idea di una grande squadra mi piaceva più di quanto mi piacesse l’idea di tornare a casa e non trovare nessuno.”  
  
Noya sbuffa. “Beh, allora saresti potuto anche diventare un giocatore di baseball” gli fa notare, con un tono monotono, stanco. Sembra che la risposta di Asahi lo abbia irritato. Non va bene. Asahi cerca di sorridere, ma non gli viene fuori molto bene. E Noya fa una smorfia, prima di tornare a guardare fuori dal finestrino. “Nella mia scuola la squadra di baseball era enorme. Poi loro per giocare devono avere almeno nove giocatori. Nella pallavolo ne bastano sei.”  
  
“Forse allora io sarei entrato nel club di baseball, se fossi andato nella tua stessa scuola” mormora, grattandosi la fronte. Sente di star dicendo tante cose sbagliate, ma non sa come altro rispondere. Poi sbuffa una risata, ricordando il motivo che lo aveva spinto a dare nelle mani del capitano la sua iscrizione al club. “Ah, no” mormora. “Mi piaceva l’idea di una grande squadra e tanti bambini del mio quartiere giocavano a pallavolo, quando ero piccolo.”  
  
“E tu non hai mai avuto tanti amici” mormora ancora Noya. Si inumidisce le labbra e chiude gli occhi, solo per poi sbarrarli, come se avesse provato un momento di puro terrore. “E perché hai continuato a giocare?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Perché continuare a giocare? Dici che hai smesso di giocare perché non c’era più la tua squadra. Ma allora avresti potuto dire la stessa cosa anche al secondo anno.”  
  
Asahi scrolla le spalle. “Sì, ma negli anni del liceo ho sempre potuto contare su Daichi e Suga. Quando siamo arrivati al terzo anno, abbiamo anche fatto lo scambio dei numeri sulle divise, perché così coincidevano con il numero dei tocchi. Daichi era in difesa e quindi era il numero uno, Suga un alzatore e quindi il numero due e io avevo il compito di schiacciare.”  
  
“Eri l’asso.”  
  
Asahi sorride. Sente un pochino d’imbarazzo. Le orecchie diventargli rosse. E il suo primo istinto è dire ma no, dai, l’asso, è una posizione troppo importante, ti pare? No no. Ma. “Lo ero” risponde piano. “Poi, quando ci siamo diplomati, non c’era Daichi a ricevere e non c’era Suga ad alzarmi la palla. In realtà, non c’era nemmeno Kageyama —non c’erano i più piccoli, voglio dire. Kageyama era uno dei piccoli della squadra. Io di solito... cercavo di sostenerli. E sul campo mi sono chiesto se forse non c’ero nemmeno io. Suga e Daichi se n’erano andati e io mi sentivo terribilmente di peso, e solo. Senza di loro, sentivo che non riuscivo a giocare.”  
  
“Però adesso hai ricominciato a giocare” incalza ancora Noya, prendendo tra le dita il tessuto del giubbotto di Asahi. “Anche se non c’è Daichi-san a ricevere. Potresti giocare anche se qualcun altro riceve al posto suo.”  
  
Che domanda strana. Asahi ci pensa un pochino. Con Tanaka non ha avuto problemi a giocare, è vero. E non solo. Anche con Bokuto, o Akaashi, o Kuroo, ha giocato senza sentirsi fuori posto. Immagina di essere cresciuto. Ci ha messo un po’, ma riesce a farlo anche lui. “Immagino di sì.”  
  
Noya in un primo momento sorride. Sembra tornare se stesso, nonostante le occhiaie e nonostante il naso arrossato. Sembra che finalmente qualcosa brilli dentro di lui. Ma non dura molto. Poi le arcua le sopracciglia, tira giù gli angoli delle labbra e distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo, come se volesse mettersi a piangere. Torna a guardare l’alba. “Capisco” mormora con la voce strozzata.   
  
E Asahi non è sicuro di quello che sta succedendo, ma posa una mano sulla mano di Noya che prima era ben stretta intorno al giubbotto, ma che ha perso la sua presa. “Cosa succede?” chiede e Noya non sembra nemmeno averlo ascoltato.  
  
“Ti avevo detto che conoscevo un posto da cui si vedeva sia il tramonto che l’alba” dice invece. Sta guardando il sole che piano piano si alza in cielo, colorandolo di azzurro e bianco. Non risponde alla domanda. Non subito, almeno. Ha le mani fredde. Forse ci mette così tanto a rispondere perché non riesce a trovare le parole. Forse nemmeno lui vuole scoppiare a piangere. Certo. Che giornata. Due persone importanti per Asahi gli scoppiano a piangere davanti e lui non sa che cosa fare. Bene. “Penso che” inizia Noya, prima di chiudere gli occhi e poi riaprirli terrorizzato. E deglutisce. “Ho davvero paura di non poter più giocare a pallavolo” finisce.  
  
E ora queste domande hanno senso. Asahi chiude gli occhi come se fosse stato appena colpito da un pugno. Certo. Ha capito. Non sa che dire. Si sente inutile. Stringe un pochino di più la mano di Noya.  
  
  
  
  
Sono a malapena le otto del mattino quando Asahi-san posa la testa sulla testa di Yuu, forse addormentato, forse in dormiveglia.  
  
E Yuu rimane in silenzio, fermo a con le spalle dritte, neanche avesse paura di svegliarlo con un movimento del corpo. E Yuu un pochino lo invidia, perché, beh, lui non riesce a dormire. Alza lo sguardo, per vedere il viso addormentato di Asahi-san e si rende conto di non poterlo fare. Non riesce a vederlo ed eppure lui è tutto intorno a Yuu. Dentro una bakery che dice di aver trovato più grazie ai ragazzi che hanno deciso di venire a trovarlo che per altro, con il suo respiro e anche con il suo odore, che è un miscuglio di quei deodoranti per uomini con profumo come il pino o forte brezza della montagna o altri nomi strani, e di quell’odore che invece è un pochino più delicato, che deve venire dai capelli. Non deve usare gli shampoo con profumo di pino, quindi. E Yuu un pochino sorride. È un po’ invidioso di Asahi-san, perché è stanco e riesce a dormire, anche se dentro una bakery, anche se in una posizione scomoda. Ma è anche vero che Yuu può chiudere gli occhi e respirare e sentire il calore di Asahi-san tutto intorno a lui.  
  
Sono a malapena le otto del mattino, quando Yuu sorride e Asahi-san si muove un pochino e posa la testa su una spalla di Yuu. E mancano ancora sei ore prima dell’appuntamento con il dottore. E Yuu non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare. Asahi-san non gli ha lasciato andare la mano. Dice che è fredda, è per questo che sono entrati al coperto. Asahi-san pensa che Yuu abbia freddo. E Yuu non se n’era reso conto, di quanto freddo avesse, finché non erano stati al caldo.   
  
I capelli di Asahi-san pizzicano contro il suo naso. Fanno il solletico. È bello sentirsi al sicuro solo perché c’è Asahi-san. Sa che è una sensazione passeggera, che questo è un momento di pace che poi scomparirà, nel momento in cui entrerà nell’ufficio del dottore, nello stesso momento in cui gli diranno con sicurezza che la sua caviglia non sarà più sua, che non potrà più gettarsi in un campo da pallavolo, che dovrà pensare a che cosa fare della sua vita.  
  
“Sapevo che sarebbe arrivato presto questo momento” mormora al nulla. Ci sono delle persone nella bakery, è vero, una bella ragazza che lavora al computer, mentre un cameriere passa per i tavoli, per controllare che sia tutto in ordine, e tante persone che chiedono una tazza di caffè, o un pezzo di torta. L’unica persona che vorrebbe che lo ascoltasse, gli tiene la mano, con le dita intrecciate, non stringe, anzi. Se Yuu volesse, potrebbe liberare la mano, bere la sua tazza di cioccolato caldo con entrambe le mani. “Gli atleti vanno in pensione presto. Farsi male è un incubo. Abbiamo poco tempo. Ogni mese è importante, ogni stagione è importante, ogni anno è importante. Non c’è tempo da perdere. Non possiamo metterci troppo ad arrivare a un certo livello, perché già tra qualche anno, due o tre, sarò considerato vecchio. Si hanno dieci anni, più o meno per giocare. Farsi male -farsi male è un incubo.”  
  
Asahi-san sospira, passandosi una mano sulla guancia. Yuu giocherella con la tazza di cioccolato caldo. Posa la guancia sulla testa di Asahi-san. Chiude gli occhi. Vorrebbe rimanere così per tutta la sua vita. In questa pace. Così. Asahi-san vorrebbe rimanere così per tutta la sua vita? Con lui?  
  
“Perdere tempo è un’incubo” continua a bassa voce Yuu. “Ma non è questo che mi spaventa. Non è il non poter essere un giocatore professionista. È l’idea di non poter più giocare, che mi fa paura. Che poi qualunque cosa io decida di fare dopo, non mi faccia più giocare.”  
  
Asahi-san sbadiglia. Tirandosi a sedere, con movimenti meccanici. Il fianco di Yuu sente freddo. Yuu sente freddo. In questo lui e il suo corpo sembrano sincronizzati. A loro manca il calore di Asahi-san. “Hai paura di non poter più essere felice” mugugna, con la voce roca, un pochino stanca. “Senza la pallavolo.”   
  
Yuu tiene la testa inclinata, per cercare di guardarlo negli occhi. Sorride e pensa che in effetti era una di quelle cose che voleva sapere di Asahi-san. Il suo odore, certo, com’è stargli accanto, com’è quando si sveglia e com’è stargli accanto quando si sveglia. Certo. Yuu pensava di scoprirlo sdraiato su un letto, con la luce del sole del mattino e le pieghe dei cuscini e delle lenzuola. Ma va benissimo anche così. Vedere i capelli un po’ scompigliati di Asahi-san e sentire la sua voce un po’ roca.  
  
“Forse” riesce a rispondere e si deve fermare dall’appoggiarsi su Asahi-san. “Forse non so che cosa sono, senza la pallavolo. O forse, non lo so, ci sono davvero tante cose che non so fare, che non so come imparare a fare, ci sono tante cose che -se diventassi un impiegato sarei molto triste. E non riuscirei a fare tanti lavori con la mia pazienza. E, se non ho la pallavolo, dovrò tornare a casa." Alza un lato delle labbra. O almeno ci prova.   
  
Non aveva pensato a tornare davvero a casa per moltissimo tempo. Le montagne. I campi. La sua famiglia. Non ci aveva pensato davvero per tantissimo tempo. Non pensava sarebbe stata una possibilità, tornare indietro così tanto tanto in fretta. In realtà, non aveva pensato. E questo lo ha messo nei guai.   
  
Asahi-san sbadiglia di nuovo, grattandosi la fronte. “Io penso che, non importa quello che ti succederà, tu riuscirai sempre a rimanere te.” Posa un gomito sul tavolo, accanto a quel pezzo di torta che ancora non è stato toccato da nessuno di loro due. Ha il viso gonfio dal sonno, gli occhi un pochino rossi, da quanto li sta stropicciando. E Yuu ha l’istinto di prendere tra le braccia la sua testa e abbracciarla e dirgli che può usarlo come cuscino ancora, se vuole, che non gli dà fastidio, che vorrebbe poter dormire con lui anche fuori, anche se fa freddo, ovunque. E forse, questa tranquillità che oggi Asahi-san gli sta dando, lo avrebbe finalmente portato ad addormentarsi. Senza paura. “Ed essere felice.”  
  
“Sembri esserne sicuro” borbotta, con un nodo alla gola.  
  
Asahi-san alza una spalla, continua a guardarlo negli occhi. E poi ha quel sorriso assonnato sulle labbra, che fa venire voglia a Yuu di allungarsi verso di lui, prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo con tutta la tenerezza di cui è ancora capace. “Tu troverai sempre il modo per essere felice” dice Asahi-san. “Credo questo.”  
  
Yuu ride piano. Vorrebbe scoppiare a piangere. Ma in questo momento sarebbe più un pianto disperato e non sa se può sopportare di piangere in questo modo davanti ad Asahi-san. Vorrebbe solo essere più coraggioso. Stringe un pochino di più la mano di Asahi-san. E vorrebbe davvero tantissimo che questo momento non finisse mai.   
  
  
  
  
Noya dice che non vuole tornare a casa, ed è l’unico motivo per cui Asahi continua a girare per la città.   
  
Noya dovrebbe anche non sforzare così tanto la caviglia. Lo dice scherzando, forse perché pensa che Asahi non lo senta, ma è per colpa di questa singola frase (“Forse non dovrei camminare così tanto”), detta a mezza voce, guardando da un’altra parte che spinge Asahi a dire a Noya che sarebbe potuto salire sulla sua schiena, che avrebbero trovato un posto in cui sedersi e così non si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare. Non si sarebbe affaticato. Noya ha riso piano. Ha detto che gli è sempre piaciuto essere alto. E Asahi è abbastanza forte per poterlo trasportare senza problemi. Gli ha ricordato Hinata. Per una frazione di secondo soltanto. Anche perché la sensazione è diversa, a pensarci bene.   
  
Quando Asahi portava Hinata a cavalluccio, era un po’ come avere un fratello più piccolo. Hinata si agitava tanstissimo e rideva e ripeteva sempre questa storia dell’essere più alto, magari un pochino più forte. Ma adesso che porta Noya sulla schiena, gli sembra diverso. Non sa in che senso. Non sa se è un bene o un male. Sa solo che è davvero molto diverso. Per il modo in cui Noya gli ha tirato le braccia intorno al collo. Per il modo in cui ha posato la fronte sulla sua spalla. Per il modo in cui questo fa sentire Asahi. Come se al mondo non ci fosse nessun altro, solo loro due.  
  
Ha le mani gelide, Noya. Le sue nocche sono diventate rosse, un pochino spellate anche, per colpa del freddo e Asahi le guarda, mentre camminano per un parco di cui non conoscono nemmeno il nome. Ha le mani arrossate. Ed è per questo che Asahi si toglie un guanto, piano piano, cercando di non perdere l’equilibrio e quindi non far cadere Noya, e poi glielo passa, perché se lo infili in una mano.  
  
Noya non capisce subito. Stanno girando in tondo, alla ricerca di una panchina vuota, o di un qualche posto in cui sedersi, e forse è preso da questo suo compito, che ha detto farlo sentire un pochino come un esploratore in una foresta, per rendersi conto dei movimenti di Asahi. Quando però vede il guanto, sembra sbuffare una risata, mentre lo prende tra le mani, per infilarselo e sbuffare un’altra risata. A questo punto, Asahi pensa che forse sia meglio dargli anche l’altro guanto. Forse Noya non resiste bene al freddo. Non ha neanche nevicato. Noya muove i piedi e Asahi gli lancia un’occhiata veloce, prima di rendersi conto che entrambi stanno perdendo l’equilibrio e non riesce a togliersi il guanto, perché Noya gli scivola dalle braccia e saltella con un piede per terra, cercando di non cadere e di non posare il piede malato.  
  
Questa volta è Asahi che non capisce, ma sorride quando Noya gli mostra la mano coperta dal guanto, che sembra stargli troppo grande. E non smette di sorridere, quando Noya gli prende la mano senza guanto, con la sua mano senza guanto, e infila entrambe nella tasca del giubbotto di Asahi. Non protesta. Cosa che fa sbuffare di nuovo una risata a Noya, che inclina un pochino la testa. “Tu sei un mollaccione, eh?” gli dice, con lo sguardo un pochino assottigliato e un mezzo sorriso.  
  
Asahi non sa che rispondere. Si sente un pochino in imbarazzo. Forse avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa. O forse avrebbe dovuto protestare quando Noya gli ha preso la mano, ma gli piace tenergli la mano. È sincero. Gli piace tenerle dentro la tasca della giacca e sentire le dita fredde di Noya intorno alla sua mano. E vorrebbe portargli un pochino di calore. E Noya sembra star tornando in sé. Perché sorride di più. Perché parla di più. Glielo dicono sempre che è un mollaccione, un codardo, un pappamolle, gli dicono sempre che è troppo permissivo, troppo poco sicuro di sé. Di solito, beh, glielo dicono Suga e Daichi. Ma adesso non ha detto niente perché -si trova a suo agio nella situazione in cui si trova.  
  
Noya inclina la testa quel tanto che basta per posarla sul braccio di Asahi, mentre continuano a camminare, lentamente. “La prima volta che ti ho visto non sembravi un mollaccione” ride piano, con gli occhi chiusi. “Mi ricordo che ti ho visto durante una partita all’interliceale e continuo a chiedermi se è lo stesso giorno in cui mi hai visto tu. E, mi ricordo, la squadra senza ragazzi del secondo anno, con una ricezione pessima e con tanto ardore. Eravate uno spettacolo da vedere. C’erano delle basi e c’erano quei ragazzi del primo anno che sembravano fuori di testa. Quel duo... quei due ragazzini, quello alto e quello basso che facevano degli attacchi assurdi. E quel ragazzino alto con gli occhiali? Non faceva passare una palla. Le ricezioni di Daichi-san. Lo schema a due alzatori. Eravate una squadra assurda. E a un certo punto, dal nulla, me lo ricordo bene, l'alzatore più basso ha alzato la palla a sinistra e c'era un caos nella vostra parte del campo, sembrava che tutti volessero attaccare e tu hai preso la rincorsa e hai saltato ed era un momento perfetto. Tu eri perfetto. E io ho pensato... _uau_. Solo - _uau_. Te lo volevo dire. Che anche tu sei stato la mia prima cotta al liceo.” Sfrega la fronte contro il braccio di Asahi. “Ti avevo immaginato diverso, però.”  
  
Asahi si gratta la nuca, a disagio. “Io...” inizia, guardandosi intorno. Ci sono troppe cose a cui rispondere. Troppe scuse da dare, per essere lui. Solo Asahi. Quindi si morde l’interno delle guance e guarda verso il basso, mormorando un tristissimo: “Mi dispiace.” Perché è così. Gli dispiace di essere lui. Gli dispiace di essere così. Gli dispiace che...  
  
“Sei meglio di quello che avevo immaginato, Asahi-san” dice Noya, scuotendo la testa. “Sei dolce. Sei gentile. Sei forte. Sei tanto paziente. E quando sto con te, non lo so perché, ma è come quando gioco a pallavolo. Mi sento calmo. Concentrato.”  
  
Asahi sente le orecchie diventargli rosse. E sente come la mano che tiene la mano di Noya abbia iniziato a sudare. Vorrebbe davvero dire qualcosa, ma dalla sua bocca non esce nemmeno una parola. E Noya se ne rende conto e ride piano, ancora, stringendosi ancora un pochino di più a lui, forse per appoggiarsi e non dover fare troppo sforzo con le gambe.   
  
“Tu come ti senti, quando stai con me?” gli chiede a bassa voce. “Quando -quando ti ho rivisto, ho pensato che eri una persona importante. Non so in che senso, so solo che eri importante. Tu cos’hai pensato?”  
  
“Non sono una persona importante, Noya” gli risponde Asahi, scuotendo la testa. Sente di star iniziando a sudare, di non potersi nemmeno fermare. Stanno facendo una conversazione importante. O meglio. Noya gli sta dicendo qualcosa di importante. Qualcosa a cui danno un peso diverso, probabilmente. Qualcosa che lo fa sentire di nuovo quel bambino in quell'appartamento, da solo, che aspetta la mamma. Le parole di Noya lo fanno sentire a disagio. Non un disagio proprio del tutto negativo. Un disagio che viene dalla speranza che quello che gli dicono sia vero, ma che sa che non è così. È rigido. Ci sono troppe cose a cui pensare. Non ha nemmeno scritto o chiamato a Suga e Daichi. Forse sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa. Forse, non doveva stare qui con Noya. Forse ci sono delle cose che Noya sta dicendo solo perché è terrorizzato da quello che potrebbe dirgli il medico. Non lo sa. Non era Asahi che Noya voleva accanto in un momento tanto delicato. “Non posso esserlo.” Non Asahi così com'è- Forse, l'Asahi che ha immaginato sul campo tanti anni fa.  
  
“Non ti piace? Essere importante? Per me?” gli chiede ancora, lasciando piano piano la mano di Asahi. “Sai, io, beh, non so come definire quello che provo per te. C’è un mio amico che pensa che... io non credo che abbia ragione, ma pensa che tu sia la mia pallavolo di riserva. Ma io non penso sia vero. E lo dico sul serio. Ci ho pensato tanto. Io non penso di solito a queste cose, ma credo che lui non abbia ragione.”  
  
Asahi annuisce piano. Questo ha più senso. Essere il sostituto di qualcosa è più nelle corde di Asahi. Brillare di luce proprio non fa per lui. E vorrebbe dirlo a Noya, ma ha un nodo alla gola. Prendere il posto vuoto di una cosa importante, un posto che gli sta troppo grande, un posto che non fa per lui, è qualcosa a cui è abbastanza abituato, non gli importa. E glielo vorrebbe dire a Noya. Che non gli dà fastidio essere un sostituto, soprattutto perché Noya è sempre sincero con lui, che è per questo che non si ferma a pensare troppo quando è con lui. Gli va bene essere una cosa importante per lui, solo per ora, in modo temporaneo, perché non riesce nemmeno a pensare che cosa vorrebbe dire essere una cosa importante per lui a tempo indefinito. Se anche fosse un tappabuchi, per lui andrebbe bene. Se questo non facesse male a Noya. Non riesce a rispondere, però. Ha capito quello che vuole dirgli, quello a cui vuole andare a parare. Ed è nervoso. Non per lui. Non per se stesso. Per Noya.   
  
Nessuno vuole stare davvero con Asahi. Nessuno vuole passare il tempo con lui, appoggiarsi a lui, tenergli la mano. Nessuno vuole prendersi cura di Asahi, non per davvero. E nessuno vuole davvero che Asahi si prenda cura di lui. Non per sempre. Non romanticamente. Loro due si conoscono da poco. Qualche mese. Qualche battuta. Qualche chiacchierata. Noya è forte. Noya è un sostegno. Noya ha tanta energia. Ma anche per una persona come lui, Asahi è troppo. Sono troppi problemi. Sono troppi dolori. Sono troppi pensieri. Sono -Asahi è troppo. Anche per Noya. E gli viene in mente la domanda di Suga. Gli piace Noya? Può davvero rispondere a questa domanda? Può essere sincero? Può essere egoista per un momento?  
  
“Io...”  
  
“Non mi devi rispondere” lo interrompe Noya, scuotendo la testa e alzando la voce. Gli stringe un pochino di più la mano, come se si stesse aggrappando a lui. “Adesso, non mi devi rispondere. Non potrei davvero sopportare di essere rifiutato il giorno in cui mi dicono che non potrò mai più giocare a pallavolo. Sarebbe davvero troppo per me. Non potrei davvero riprendermi. Non mi devi rispondere. Poi un giorno -tra poco, forse, perché non sono così paziente, ti voglio fare la stessa domanda. E tu potrai respingermi e dire tutto quello che mi vuoi dire, non m’importa. Cioè. In realtà mi importa, ma sarò pronto. Lo giuro.”  
  
Asahi sospira. Ha perso coraggio. Ha perso il suo egoismo. Forse è meglio che Noya lo abbia fermato. Ci sono cose che non dovrebbero essere dette. E ci sono situazioni che è meglio non esplorare, non andare a cercarsele. Ci sono situazioni che Asahi può solo peggiorare.  
  
Noya rimane in silenzio per un po’. Continuano a camminare in silenzio. Ci sono troppe cose che Asahi pensa e che non vuole dire ad alta voce. Essere importante -non fa per lui. Essere importante per una persona in particolare -fa paura. “Se mi dicono che non potrò più giocare a pallavolo, potresti rimanere con me?” chiede a bassa voce Noya. Non sembra nemmeno essere la sua voce, questa. “Se mi dicono che posso continuare a giocare a pallavolo... potresti rimanere con me?”  
  
Asahi stringe la mano di Noya, dentro la sua tasca.  
  
  
  
  
  
Manca qualche minuto alla visita del dottore, il suo è il prossimo numero, e Yuu tiene entrambe le mani di Asahi-san, mentre aspettano. È abbastanza sicuro che gli chiederà, una volta uscito da quella stanza, se vuole rimanergli accanto, di nuovo, a prescindere da quello che il medico dirà. E gli tremano le mani così violentemente, che Asahi-san gli ha prestato la sua giacca e lo guarda come se fosse malato, come se potesse morire da un momento all’altro. È difficile che Yuu si senta così vulnerabile, in realtà. È difficile anche che si senta così spaventato. Ed è difficile che pensi così tanto a un futuro anche non troppo lontano.  
  
“Sono sicuro che farò errori” mormora a bassa voce, chiudendo gli occhi. “Per questo non mi torturerò pensando a quello che verrà dopo, o a quello che ormai ho fatto.” È una cosa che ha imparato dal nonno, affrontare le sue paure, ridere anche davanti alle cose che più sembrano scure, o pericolose. E, ora che ci pensa, la sua famiglia nemmeno sa che si è fatto male, durante una partita. “Tu hai mai avuto paura, Asahi-san?”  
  
Asahi-san, seduto su quelle sedie scomodissime, davanti a lui, nella sala d’attesa vuota, arriccia un pochino le labbra e inclina la testa. “In continuazione” gli risponde. “Di così tante cose che non mi sembra di poter fare una lista.”  
  
Yuu annuisce piano, iniziando a giocherellare con le dita di Asahi-san. E sospira, sorridendo. “Potresti raccontarmi le volte che hai avuto paura?” gli chiede, come se da dei racconti del genere lui stesso potrebbe essere un pochino più coraggioso. Dicono che quando qualcun altro è agitato, tu puoi prendere il ruolo della persona tranquilla. Come se tutta l’agitazione, l’ansia e la preoccupazione andassero a una sola persona. Come se non potessero coesistere. Yuu si chiede se quella tranquillità che prova quando è insieme ad Asahi-san, non segua più o meno lo stesso principio. Si chiede se anche l’affetto funziona così. Rabbrividisce al pensiero che solo una persona nella stanza possa provare tanto amore. E le mani di Asahi-san sono callose, un pochino secche.  
  
“Ho paura dei ragni” mormora Asahi-san, e anche lui sta guardando le loro mani intrecciate. Non si stanno guardando negli occhi. “Una volta ero a casa da solo e mi sono trovato davanti questo enorme ragno, che stava lì e tesseva la sua ragnatela, ed era lontano da me, troppo in alto perché io potessi raggiungerlo o perché lui raggiungesse me. Ma non sono riuscito a muovermi. Sono rimasto in un angolo della stanza ad aspettare che il ragno andasse via. Ho -credo di aver paura delle altezze. Quando sono nel mio appartamento, faccio di tutto per non guardare dalla finestra. Ma non posso farlo troppo, questa cosa di non guardare dalla finestra, perché, beh, detesto i posti chiusi. Mi fanno paura i posti piccoli e chiusi e mi tolgono il respiro. Ogni volta ho paura di soffocare. Per questo non sopporto i vampiri. Non riesco a immaginare come possano dormire in una bara, chiusa, senza nemmeno un buchetto per respirare.“  
  
“In loro discolpa, penso che non siano reali” cerca di sdrammatizzare Yuu, sbuffando una risata.   
  
“Meglio così, perché detesto qualsiasi cosa che potrebbe succhiarmi il sangue. Comprese le zanzare.”  
  
“D’estate devi tremare peggio che d’inverno allora.”  
  
Asahi-san fa una smorfia, prima di scrollare le spalle. “Sì” risponde alla fine. “Forse sì.”  
  
“Io non ho così tante paure, sai?” si vanta Yuu, gonfiando il petto. Poi sospira e torna con le spalle basse a giocare con le dita di Asahi-san. “Prima avevo sempre paura, ma poi, non so, ho imparato quello che dovevo fare, a che cosa pensare a che cosa non pensare. E forse questa cosa mi ha dato un po’ di problemi. Se avessi avuto un pochino di paura in più, non lo so, credo che forse non mi sarei fatto male. E, sai?, quando mi sono fatto male non me ne sono nemmeno reso conto. So solo che stavo giocando. Che stavo rincorrendo la palla, che guardavo le spalle dei miei compagni. Il dottore dice che stavo sforzandomi un po’ troppo. Devo aver posato male il piede più e più volte, devo aver messo troppa forza in una ricezione, devo essere stato un pochino troppo incosciente e non me ne sono reso nemmeno conto. Poi, a fine partita, mi sono reso conto che qualcosa non andava nella mia caviglia ed era diventata viola e mi faceva tantissimo male. E in quel momento, non mentre mi gettavo per prendere la palla, non mentre correvo non arrivavo da nessuna parte, solo in quel momento mi sono sentito -spaventato dopo tanto tempo. E forse ho zittito questa cosa. Devo aver fatto male anche alla mia mente, così.”  
  
Asahi-san si sta mordendo l’interno delle guance, Yuu riesce a capirlo. Forse non sa che dire. Ma è bravo ad ascoltare. È così paziente. È capace di stare accanto a una persona. Le sue mani sono calde.   
  
“Però la cosa che mi ricordo è che una parte di quella paura si è un po’ fermata, perché veniva dall’idea che questa cosa l’avrei dovuta affrontare da solo. Perché, beh, è il mio corpo, una stupidaggine che ho fatto io, non qualcun altro. E poi di essere messo da parte. Una volta -ricordo che una volta la mia famiglia mi ha dimenticato in un centro commerciale. Non ci andiamo spesso, viviamo in montagna, quindi i centri commerciali sono un po’ lontani, come, forse anche i centri abitati. Ci eravamo mossi in gruppo. Ho una famiglia enorme e c’erano tanti zii, tanti bambini, era solo ovvio che qualcuno sarebbe stato dimenticato. Ci eravamo divisi. In piccoli gruppi forse era più facile tenersi d’occhio, tranne per il fatto che non lo è stato, ci siamo dispersi e si sono dimenticati di me, io che mi ero rifugiato in un negozio di animali, a guardare tartarughe e quelli che pensavo sarebbero potuti essere dei nuovi amici per il mio cane. E sono passate ore. Ore intere, senza che nessuno mi cercasse o si chiedesse dove fossi finito. È tramontato il sole, i negozi hanno iniziato a chiudere e io mi sono detto, beh, questo sembra essere un problema. Un _mio_ problema. Avevo paura che sarebbe andata così. Ma no. Avevo una nuova famiglia quando mi sono fatto male. Non sono stato dimenticato in un centro commerciale metaforico. Non mi hanno lasciato da solo. E quindi parte di quella paura non c’era.”  
  
Asahi-san ha un sorriso dolce. Asahi-san è quel tipo di persona che non sa cosa dire, e che preferisce rimanere in silenzio. Asahi-san è una di quelle persone che pensano troppo. Che si complicano la vita. Che fraintendono con troppa facilità. E adesso sta guardando Noya. Solo lui. E fa scivolare una delle mani via dalle mani di Asahi-san, per posarla invece sulla sua guancia. Anche il suo viso è caldo. Chissà a che cosa sta pensando. Non riesce a dirlo con certezza.   
  
“Mi faceva paura anche il cane di mio nonno. E poi, non lo so, non ho più avuto paura e ho amato quel cane con tutto quello che avevo, come se fosse stato un mio cugino, un mio fratello, non lo so. Ho paura della pallavolo. Tante persone e tante cose che amo, mi hanno fatto paura.”  
  
Asahi-san inclina un pochino la testa, mentre sorride. “È una cosa che posso capire” lo rassicura. E ci sono queste bellissime imperfezioni nel suo viso. Un po’ di quelle rughe intorno agli occhi, quelle occhiaie, un brufolo sulla fronte, i capelli un pochino spettinati. Ma Noya non gli ha detto niente, perché gli piace quella cipollina dietro la testa, coi capelli che scappano dappertutto. Gli sembrano qualcosa da Asahi-san. Posa la fronte su quella di Asahi-san, con gli occhi chiusi, le loro mani unite. E Asahi-san non protesta. Asahi-san non protesta mai.  
  
“Tu adesso mi fai paura, Asahi-san” mormora e sorride, scrollando le spalle. “Mi hai fatto paura quando ti ho visto al negozio. Sono innamorato di te. Ne sono abbastanza sicuro. Sono innamorato di te. Ci ho pensato per una settimana. Sono innamorato di te. Puoi tenermi la mano per un altro po’? Non rimarrò da solo se mi dici di no. Te lo giuro. Ma puoi tenermi la mano per un altro po’? Perché ho paura di te, ma voglio stare con te. E tu non mi devi rispondere adesso, ma solo fino a quando non entrerò dal dottore e poi va bene così, e poi potrai non tenermi più la mano.” Inclina un pochino la testa. Continua a sorridere, perché è questo che gli hanno detto di fare, quando ha paura. “Solo per adesso. Aspettami.”  
  
“Va bene” riesce a rispondere Asahi-san con un sospiro. Forse c’è qualcos’altro che vorrebbe dire, ma non lo dice. Deve essere spaventato da tutto quello che Yuu ha fatto oggi. Dalle sue parole. Dal suo comportamento troppo insistente.  
  
E Yuu è innamorato di lui. È questo. Sì. È questo. Yuu è innamorato di Asahi-san. Non c’è nessuna divisione tra mente e cuore. O tra mente e bocca. Tutto quello che ha detto lo pensa. Tutto quello che ha detto, non se lo rimangia. È a nudo, davanti ad Asahi-san. Per questo è terrorizzato.  
  
  
  
  
“Pronto?”  
  
“Pronto pronto?” risponde Suga con un tono anche troppo felice. Asahi annuisce, tenendo il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio e poi prende un respiro profondo, mentre asciuga il sudore dal palmo delle mani sul pantalone. Sembra essere di buon umore, Suga, quindi forse le cose, tra lui e Daichi sono andate bene. Forse questa giornata può andare bene. Forse chiamare Suga è stata una buona idea. “Pronto?” chiama di nuovo Suga e Asahi riesce a sentire dal suono della sua voce che si è avvicinato un pochino di più al telefono, per gridare al suo orecchio. “Sei morto? Se chiamate per un riscatto, tenetevelo. Non abbiamo soldi. Se invece volete le credenziali: sì, Azumane Asahi è un teppista.” Asahi chiude gli occhi e sospira di nuovo, scuotendo la testa. “Pronto?”  
  
“Pronto?” grida Daichi dietro di lui.  
  
“Sta parlando con me, ha chiamato me, togliti” grida a sua volta Suga e ci sono vari rumori che sembrano venire da cuscini buttati per terra, un cellulare finito in mezzo a una lotta e la risata di Daichi, forte, chiara, mentre Suga mugugna. È andata bene. Asahi sorride. È andata bene. “Hanno chiamato me! Non abbiamo soldi! Vogliamo il suo orecchio per essere sicuri che sia davvero lui!”  
  
“L’orecchio?” grida Daichi. “Io lo riconosco dal pene, perché sono il suo vero migliore amico! Dovevate chiamare me! Chiamate me!” Poi un grido soffocato da un cuscino. “Il pene! Il pene! Mandateci una foto del suo pene!”  
  
“No!” grida ancora Suga. “Non fatelo! Non lo rivogliamo indietro! Tenetevelo!” E poi ridono entrambi.  
  
Asahi aspetta che si calmino. È abituato più a questo tipo di conversazioni che a quelle di prima, in cui nessuno parlava con nessuno e tutti sembravano essere molto arrabbiati gli uni con gli altri. Questo è come -respirare di nuovo. Come se le cose stessero prendendo una piega giusta, come se finalmente lui potesse essere... libero.   
  
Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda la mano libera. Come se potesse essere libero. È qualcosa che aveva già pensato, non troppo tempo fa, su un treno, da solo, con una valigia e le mani coperte dai guanti, nonostante il tempo non lo richiedesse. E che cosa non gli permetteva di essere libero? E che cosa ha passato che lo ha fatto dubitare così tanto, che gli ha fatto sentire il petto pesante, la vita un pochino più oscura? Questa lite gli ha ricordato qualcosa. Qualcosa che era importante e che lo aveva fatto sentire così impotente che aveva provato a starne fuori, pur standone proprio al centro. Il figlio di due persone divorziate. Forse non lo ha aiutato esserlo per davvero, figlio di un padre che è andato via e di una madre che piangeva sempre, perché lui se n’era andato. In effetti, Asahi si aspettava che Suga scoppiasse a piangere da un momento all’altro, quasi sempre. Suga non ha mai pianto, però.   
  
Le cose stanno andando bene. Noya dice di essere innamorato di lui. Lui Asahi. Lui, proprio lui. Azumane Asahi. Lui.   
  
C’è silenzio dall’altra parte del telefono. Nessuno parla più, nessuno battibecca più. E Asahi non ha mai dimenticato per quale motivo ha chiamato Suga, solo che si è sentito un po’ egoista a non pensare alla situazione in cui ha lasciato Daichi e Suga. O forse ci ha pensato, ma non con così tanta insistenza. Prima non pensava ad altro. poi Noya gli è entrato nella testa e lui si diceva che no, non doveva pensare così tanto a una persona, e oggi non ha fatto altro che pensare a lui. Oggi, per la prima volta, per qualche motivo, oggi che erano soli, oggi che non c’era nessuno che li seguiva, nessuno che li interrompeva, Asahi ha pensato solo a lui e non è riuscito a immaginare di trovarsi in un altro luogo in cui non ci fosse lui. Noya. Noya era ovunque. Noya è ancora ovunque e non è nemmeno qui. C’è silenzio dall’altra parte del telefono e c’è silenzio anche da questa parte del telefono.   
  
“Credo che mi piaccia” dice a un certo punto Asahi, deglutendo, con una mano chiusa in un pugno.   
  
“Il tuo pen-” inizia Suga, ma viene zittito prima di riuscire a finire la domanda.   
  
“Cosa?” chiede Daichi, invece, e la sua voce sembra un pochino più vicina.   
  
“Il su-...”  
  
“La pianti?”  
  
“Noya” risponde alla fine Asahi e appena lo dice sente di non riuscire a dire più nemmeno una parola. Perché non ha il controllo di quello che potrebbe uscire dalla sua bocca. Non è sicuro se può davvero dire quello che sente di voler dire. E forse sta chiedendo di nuovo troppo. Come quella volta che hanno fatto un barbecue e gli hanno detto che una delle manager di una squadra che non ricorda aveva detto che non ci sarebbero state abbastanza bistecche se qualcuno si fosse ripetuto e Asahi voleva ripetersi e aveva preferito non farlo e... che ricordo idiota. Daichi e Suga non danno segno di vita. Asahi lo sapeva che stava già chiedendo troppo. Se loro non lo accettano, come potrebbe accettarlo Noya? Anche se dice di essere innamorato di lui -è un’infatuazione. Di sicuro. Non può essersi innamorato davvero di Asahi. Di Asahi-Asahi, non il ragazzo che ha visto su un campo da pallavolo. Nessuno dovrebbe innamorarsi di Asahi. “Credo che mi piaccia Noya” ripete comunque, per esserne sicuro e tiene gli occhi chiusi, per essere pronto alle prese in giro, che sono inevitabili e a una doccia fredda, perché tutti e due hanno incontrato Noya e tutti e due gli hanno parlato e tutti e due hanno un’opinione su questa sua stupida -cotta?  
  
“Il ragazzo della Johzenji, il libero, vero?” inizia a chiedere Daichi. “Noya è lui. No? Il libero. La tua prima cotta liceale. Che sembra che sia anche la tua prima cotta nell’età adulta. Perché non ne hai avute altre, vero?”  
  
“È una cosa molto poetica, a pensarci” mormora Suga. “Potrebbe essere il suo primo molte cose.”  
  
“Poetica fino a un certo punto. Io pensavo che sarebbe morto vergine.”  
  
“Per quello è ancora troppo presto dire qualcosa. Cioè. Può ancora morire vergine.”  
  
“Ma tu lo hai visto con quel ragazzino? Sono il meme... quello lì... ehi, ma questa non è pallavolo!”  
  
“È sesso anale!”  
  
Entrambi scoppiano di nuovo a ridere e Asahi apre gli occhi e fa una smorfia, prima di sbuffare. “Perché non fate i seri?” chiede loro, sistemandosi su quella scomodissima sedia nella sala d'attesa. Noya è andato via da molto ormai e gli ha chiesto di aspettarlo e Asahi non ha nemmeno il coraggio per andare in bagno. “Questo è un problema serio.”  
  
“Un problema?”  
  
“Perché dovrebbe essere un problema?”  
  
“Non è pazzo di te, Noya?”  
  
“Aspetta” esclama Suga, e deve star prendendo il cellulare in mano, perché la prossima frase Asahi la sente perfettamente. “Non ti ha ancora detto che è pazzo di te? Abbiamo rovinato la sorpresa? Chiunque vi ha visti parlare sa che lui è pazzo di te, non lo abbiamo fatto apposta, però, sto pensando, non so, sei arrivato ad ammettere che Noya ti piace senza che lui dicesse niente? Sei arrivato a... è una cosa spontanea?”  
  
“È una cosa strana?” chiede Daichi.  
  
“Beh, sì.” C’è una pausa. Nessuno dei tre parla. Asahi non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire. Certo, questa conversazione non la immaginava così. Daichi sembra essere davvero confuso. “Asahi ha paura delle cose spontanee” completa Suga, con un sospiro. “Quindi penso che sia strano, perché, beh, Asahi ha paura anche di chiedere le cose. Dai, su, non farmi dire cose così sdolcinate e strane” sussurra poi.  
  
“Lui potrebbe avermi detto qualcosa” borbotta Asahi, grattandosi la fronte. “Ma non penso che sia valida come cosa. Non penso valga.”  
  
“Perché no?”  
  
“Perché lui ha parlato di... aveva una cotta per me al liceo. E al liceo io ero... e adesso invece... e comunque non penso che sia giusta come cosa... per lui, e forse... ci sono davvero troppi problemi... io non saprei come...”  
  
“Scegli una frase” gli ordina Daichi. “E poi finiscila. Una sola frase e poi finiscila.”  
  
“Io l’ho capito” dice Suga con una voce un pochino più alta. “Perché io sono il suo vero migliore amico.”  
  
“E allora? Qual è la soluzione?” chiede ancora Asahi.   
  
E lo sente. Lo riesce a percepire il sorriso di Suga che attraversa le onde elettromagnetiche o quello che sono. “Sei sempre tu” gli dice. E poi c'è un rumore strano, come se avesse appena buttato via Daichi che provava a dire qualcosa, forse per prenderli in giro. “Il ragazzo sul campo da pallavolo al liceo sei sempre tu. E quel ragazzo che sosteneva la squadra, sei sempre tu. E quindi il problema è risolto e puoi dire a quel ragazzo che ti piace e non sentirti un peso. Sii un po' egoista. Stai con lui. Non vogliamo che muori vergine.”  
  
“Ah, è questo che voleva dire?”  
  
“Penso che a grandi linee, il problema fosse questo” risponde Suga. “Stai facendo il codardo. Il mio consiglio è: non fare il codardo.”  
  
“Ah, beh, allora hai risolto tutto. Grazie.”  
  
“Di niente.”  
  
“Ero sarcastico.”  
  
“Ah, davvero?”  
  
Asahi sospira di nuovo, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Non devo fare il codardo.” È davvero più facile a dirsi che a farsi.   
  
“So che è difficile per te. Pappamolle. Però, è anche l’unico modo che hai per sistemare la faccenda. Codardo. Smettila di avere paura delle persone e... come finiscono queste frasi?”  
  
“Principessa, la vita è dura, togli la corona e metti l’armatura.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Voi non è che siete tanto più coraggiosi di me” fa notare Asahi a bassa voce. “E Daichi piange più spesso di quello che faccio io.”  
  
“Vero” gli dà ragione Suga. Poi ride. “Ha appena finito di piangere, a proposito. Ha pianto tutta la mattina.”  
  
“Quando sono andato a prenderlo stava piangendo come un bambino, non sapevo che fare.”  
  
“Non è vero!”  
  
“Bel trio che siamo. Il piagnucolone, il codardo e l'angelo sceso dal cielo” ride Suga ad alta voce.   
  
“Tu non sei un angelo. Almeno, non uno sceso dal cielo.”  
  
“Forse. Ma non ho nessun difetto, al contrario vostro.”  
  
“Okay, allora io direi: il piagnucolone, il codardo e lo stitico emotivo.”  
  
“Uau.”  
  
“Io non sono emotivamente stitico.”  
  
“Sei un po’ passivo-aggressivo” commenta Asahi, accarezzandosi il collo. Noya ancora non è uscito dalla stanza del dottore. Ci sta mettendo davvero tanto. “Ma noi ti accettiamo così come sei.”  
  
“Ti ci metti anche tu?”  
  
“Siamo un bel trio.”  
  
“Sì” risponde ancora Asahi. “Sono felice che ci siamo riuniti. Prima o poi mi dovete ringraziare per avervi fatto fare pace. Com’è andata?”  
  
E invece che una bella risposta sentimentale, sente dall’altra parte del telefono come entrambi abbiano grugnito, o sbuffato o entrambi e non gli vogliano per niente rispondere seguendo la stessa lunghezza d’onda. E va bene così. Asahi ride piano. “Ora una cosa che potrei fare per il mio problema? Oltre a non fare il codardo. Cosa dovrei fare, secondo voi? Perché non riesco a non pensare a cosa fare nella pratica.”  
  
C’è di nuovo un momento di silenzio e poi il rumore del cellulare che viene preso di nuovo in mano. “Beh” inizia Daichi, anche se non sembra molto sicuro di quello che dovrebbe dire. Segue un altro momento di silenzio. Ci sono degli attimi in cui Asahi si chiede se non sia caduta la linea. Guarda lo schermo. Poi porta di nuovo il cellulare all’orecchio. “Ti ricordi quando noi ti dicevamo che non dovevi imitare le cose dei film che vedevi, perché erano davvero molto... imbarazzanti. Ricreare cose da anime sportivi o non lo so.”  
  
“Come quando voleva fare quel discorso su noi che eravamo all’ultimo anno” mormora Suga.  
  
“E noi gli abbiamo detto che la vita non è un film.”  
  
“Uhm, sì, abbiamo fatto un brutto passo lì.”  
  
Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Che volete dirmi?” chiede ancora. “Che importa quello che mi avete detto?”  
  
“Per una volta” continua Daichi. “E te lo devo ripetere, soltanto per questa volta, prova a ricreare un film romantico. Il finale di una commedia romantica. Prova a ricrearla nella tua vita.”  
  
“Avere un copione dovrebbe renderlo più facile, in effetti.”  
  
“Sì, e poi che faccio con quello che succede dopo la fine della commedia romantica?”  
  
Daichi ride. “Asahi. Dopo la fine della commedia romantica, la coppia vive felice e contenta per sempre, no?”  
  
Non ha nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase. Asahi si morde l’interno delle guance e non sa nemmeno se dovrebbe stare qui ad ascoltarli, questi due, non sa se è stato giusto chiedere a loro, che hanno più problemi di quanti ne abbia lui, e, quando alza la testa, grattandosi ancora la testa, davanti alla porta della camera del medico, c’è Noya, che sta annuendo con forza al medico e che ancora non si è girato verso di lui. “Vi chiamo dopo” saluta in fretta Asahi e non dà tempo a Daichi o Suga di dire niente, chiude la chiamata, si alza in piedi.  
  
Non sa se deve fare un passo avanti o un passo indietro. Forse doveva andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare alle macchinette. Forse invece doveva rimanere qui e non dire niente. Forse non dovrebbe fare niente, aspettare che Noya si avvicini. Forse dovrebbe raggiungerlo a metà. Oh no. Non va bene. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuu si è preso una sgridata dal medico e sembra che non finirà mai questa ramanzina e vorrebbe davvero dire che lo ha ascoltato, che sta prendendo appunti su quello che gli sta dicendo, che non vede l’ora di mettere in atto tutto, ma ha smesso di ascoltare quando gli ha detto che no, non avrebbe dovuto ritardare il suo rientro nella scuola di pallavolo e che dei dolori del genere, a volte, sono normali e che deve imparare ad ascoltare il suo corpo con un pochino più di attenzione. Se negli esercizi ci mette troppa foga, se negli esercizi cerca di spingersi oltre, pensando di avere la stessa mobilità di quando è del tutto sano, allora si farà soltanto male. Deve prendere più sul serio il suo riposo. Deve prendere sul serio il suo non far nulla, non importa quanto nervoso questo lo renda. E Yuu ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo, guardando come la sua caviglia fosse normale. Come tutto fosse normale. Gli è venuto di nuovo da piangere, ma in modo diverso questa volta.   
  
Ha anche dovuto scrivere ai Difensori della Terra. Non hanno fatto che chiamarlo per tutta la mattina e lui li ha ignorati e forse lo stavano cercando per tutta la città e lui, da bravo ingrato, non ha mai fatto sapere che cosa stava succedendo, se stava bene, se stava male, se aveva deciso di tornare da suo nonno in campagna in un atto di pura melodrammaticità.   
  
E poi chiude gli occhi e si ricorda della persona con cui ha passato la giornata, la persona a cui ha chiesto di stare sempre al suo fianco, la persona di cui ha detto di essere innamorato, e di cui sta aspettando una specie di risposta.   
  
Oh. Ah. _Ops_.  
  
“Devi stare più attento” continua il dottore. “A meno che tu non voglia più giocare. Segui il calendario. Mangia sano. Non ti affaticare. E, per l’amor del cielo, non venire ogni volta che hai paura di aver sentito qualcosa. Soprattutto quando sono dolori fantasma.”  
  
Yuu annuisce con forza, mentre apre la porta e si sente un pochino più leggero. Tutta la stanchezza della giornata gli sta ricadendo sulle spalle e ha un pochino sonno. Si sente un pochino stanco. Si passa una mano su un occhio, per rendersi conto di come, nella sala d’attesa ancora vuota, Asahi-san lo abbia davvero aspettato. Di come si sia alzato in piedi a vederlo uscire dalla stanza. A come abbia infilato il cellulare nella tasca e non sembra essere per nulla sicuro di che cosa dovrebbe fare adesso. Sembra un po’ preoccupato. Yuu riesce a sentire la sua mente correre a migliaia di chilometri all’ora nonostante i metri che li separano. E quindi fa un cenno al medico, per salutarlo e poi muoversi verso Asahi-san.   
  
Cerca di non correre -davanti al medico. Quando chiudono la porta e non sembra che lui possa più vederlo (almeno, Yuu ci spera che non lo possa più vedere), fa un balzo in avanti, mezzo addormentato, un bel po’ affamato, certo, e tanto felice di poter tornare con delle buone notizie. Soprattutto dopo aver passato tutta la mattina a dire cose strane e a tenere il broncio e a quasi scoppiare a piangere a ogni frase detta. Era un po’ per colpa del sonno, un po’ per tutte quelle voci che gli si sono ammassate in testa e che continuavano a dirgli cosa poteva andare storto. Una delle controindicazioni di non star mai a sentire i propri pensieri è che si ripresentano nei momenti meno opportuni.   
  
Conoscendo Asahi-san, potrebbe anche prendere male un suo chiedere scusa. Non è troppo difficile seguire i suoi pensieri, più perché Yuu è abituato a rincorrere quelli di Chikara, e ci sono troppe cose che Yuu pensa e che ha detto, per chiedere davvero scusa.   
  
E quando Asahi-san è proprio davanti a lui, Yuu sorride e gli sta per dire che va tutto bene, che presto potrà raccogliere le palle e che il medico lo ha sgridato e tante altre cose, ma Asahi-san gli prende il viso tra le mani, prima che possa dire qualsiasi cosa. Le sue mani sono calde e ferme e gli coprono tutte le guance. E, per un attimo, non esiste la sala d’aspetto e non esiste la caviglia e non esiste la pallavolo, ma solo Asahi-san che si piega verso di lui e poi lo bacia. Così. Senza dire una parola. Asahi-san posa le sue labbra su quelle di Yuu e Yuu sente di star diventando rosso e poi sente che tutto il peso della giornata, tutte le volte che avrebbe voluto piangere, tutte le volte che ha preso forza dalle mani di Asahi-san e piange.  
  
All’inizio è solo una lacrima. Una bella grossa che cade sulle dita di Asahi-san. Poi sono tante, che cadono sulle mani di Asahi-san e sulle guance di Yuu, quando chiude gli occhi. E si vorrebbe coprire la faccia, ma poi ride e alza le braccia, per poterle tirare intorno al collo di Asahi-san, che è rimasto lì. Impietrito, perché Noya sta piangendo lo ha fatto piangere lui gli dispiace tantissimo. Riesce a leggere tutto sulla sua faccia, e Yuu la testa gliela prende tra le braccia.  
  
“Mi dispiace” mormora Asahi-san. “Non volevo... dovevo dire qualcosa prima... dovevo... mi dispiace tantissimo... non volevo...”  
  
Yuu ha parlato così tanto oggi, che non riesce a trovare altre parole. Rimane in silenzio continua ad abbracciare Asahi-san e le sue mani continuano a tremare. “Posso stare con te?” riesce comunque a chiedere. Anche se pensa di aver capito la risposta. Vuole solo sentirselo dire e magari piangere un pochino di più, perché sente di averne proprio il bisogno. Perché sentiva un peso così pesante sul petto che adesso non c’è più. Perché si sente davvero più leggero. E si sente davvero più felice. E si sente davvero più al sicuro.  
  
“Beh, se n-... Finché non ti stufi di me” gli risponde a bassa voce.  
  
Yuu fa una smorfia e ruota gli occhi. “Sei proprio un mollaccione, non c’è niente da fare, vero?” Si tira un po’ indietro, per poterlo guardare negli occhi e tira su col naso. “È proprio più forte di te.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Come potrei mai stufarmi di te?” gli chiede, prendendogli la mano e intrecciando le sue mani tremanti con quelle ferme e sicure di Asahi-san. “Pappamolle.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Noya ha sonno, ma non fa altro che guardare Asahi. Gli ha preso la mano, le ha infilate di nuovo nella tasca di Asahi, ha fatto domande sul perché non indossa il cappello di lana che di solito indossa e gli ha detto che una volta il suo amico Tanaka lo ha sfidato a correre per il campus nudo e lui lo ha dovuto fare, perché sono queste le esperienze che si fanno, quando si va in città, vero? E deve avere molto sonno, ci sono momenti in sbadiglia e posa la testa sulla spalla di Asahi, ma comunque lo fa per davvero poco tempo, perché poi, sulla spalla di Asahi c’è il mento di Yuu che lo guarda da vicino e che lo fa arrossire. E più Asahi arrossisce, più il sorriso di Noya sembra diventare più grande e più brillante e non sembra essere la stessa persona di questa mattina.   
  
Sembra essere tornato in sé.  
  
E Asahi si vorrebbe prendere il merito e dire che è così anche per lui, ma devono essere state le notizie sulla sua caviglia, il non dover perdere qualcosa che ha amato così tanto, come la pallavolo. Non importa che Noya sia così felice per tante altre ragioni, in realtà. Non essere l’unica fonte di una possibile felicità, toglie dalle spalle di Asahi un grandissimo peso ed è lui che ci guadagna in questa storia.  
  
Suga gli ha detto di essere un pochino egoista, non tanto da rendere gli altri tristi, non come ha fatto lui, ma di essere egoista quel tanto che basta per rendere se stesso felice. Ha sempre aspettato. La mamma che tornava da lavoro, che Daichi e Suga facessero pace, che i ragazzi lo perdonassero. Non ha mai fatto niente. E anche adesso non è che abbia fatto granché, ma il minimo indispensabile per arrivare a questo punto.  
  
E tra poco deve anche andare a lavorare. Non ha dormito nemmeno un po’. Si passa una mano sul viso. “Ti prego, smettila di fissarmi” mormora.  
  
Noyascuote la testa. Asahi non sa nemmeno che cosa rispondere. “È che mi piaci” risponde a voce anche un pochino troppo alta. “Tanto. Io ti piaccio?”  
  
Asahi sente di poter morire seduta stante. “Mi piaci tanto anche tu” risponde, prendendo un profondissimo respiro. E vede come il sorriso di Noya diventi un pochino più brillante, posato sulla sua spalla.   
  
“Aw, che carino hai una cotta per me” ride Noya, prima di allungarsi e dargli un bacio sulla guancia. Poi dondola i piedi e sembra avere tantissima energia, sembra essere ben sveglio. Sembra essere davvero contento.  
  
E Asahi pensa che -sono momenti belli, quelli dopo la fine di una commedia romantica. Ride piano, guardando dritto davanti a lui. E dice: “È vero che da qui possiamo vedere sia l’alba che il tramonto.”   
  
Tutto sembra essersi aggiustato.   
  



End file.
